La mirada de un ángel
by Kyoko Masaki Granger
Summary: a causa del ataque de Black trunks pierde la memoria y termina perdido llegando al santuario de athena en lugar de la corporación capsula al llegar al santuario conocerá a un ángel que curara sus heridas físicas como las de su alma podrá recordar para que viajo al pasado
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una idea loca que cruzo por mi mente, cuando me encontraba viendo, dragón ball súper y saint seiya seul of gold me imagine a trunks, llegando al pasado pero a causa de un ataque de back goku, su máquina se desvía de su ruta llegando al santuario en lugar de la corporación capsula esta fic tendrá de pareja a saori y trunks, espero lo disfruten y le den la oportunidad a mi loca idea, en esta historia trunks y mai son amigos a si como las fechas cambiaran para poder desarrollar la historia de la mejor manera posible por ultimo en la historia zamasu aparecerá desde el principio cambiado muchas cosas de la saga como la conocemos, sin más que decir les dejo prologo regáleme reviews.

Prologo

AÑO 796 era del dragón

Todo se encontraba en ruinas las ciudades estaban destruidas los pocos humanos que sobrevivían lo habían hecho en el subterráneo, una mujer se encontraba en su laboratorio tenía 8 meses trabajando en la elaboración de combustible para la máquina del tiempo que había construido para poder salvar a goku, de aquella enfermedad del corazón jamás pensó volver a utilizar aquella maquina pero las cosas habían cambiado desde hacía un año un ser lleno de maldad había atacado a la tierra causando la casi extinción , de los humanos se encontraba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no escucho que su hijo había llegado trunks, a hora con 31 años seguía siendo un chico muy apuesto por la sangre saiyajin no aparentaba su edad seguía pareciendo aquel joven de 17 años que viejo por primera vez en la máquina del tiempo

-Mama - el chico la llamo poniendo su mano en su hombro – te encuentras bien

\- Si lo estoy me alegra que estés aquí trunks, por fin termine el combustible que te servirá para la máquina del tiempo-

-Pero mama esto solo me servirá para hacer el viaje de ida – dijo con preocupación volteando a verla – que pasa si no puedo regresar –

-Creo que si habrá como regresar no te preocupes aunque lo mejor sea dejarlo a la suerte – contesto la peli azul con una sonrisa

-Has estado trabajando sin descanso hasta hoy ¿verdad? Descansa un poco –

Bulma se encontraba preparando la máquina del tiempo , tenía la esperanza de que trunks pudiera salvar el mundo de la desgracia en la que había puso las coordenadas en la computadora sabía que trunks era la única esperanza para planeta al terminar de supervisar los últimos detalles del combustible se lo entro a chico

-Hay que llevar todo esto lejos de aquí así podrás viajar otra corsa trunks recuerda que se han perdido muchas vidas para poder lograr crear el combustible para la maquina –

-Yo lo llevare, deberías descansar madre –dijo con determinación volteando a verla – no has dormido nada –

-yo también iré podría pasar cualquier cosa – bulma sonrió mirando a los hijos a su hijo – que pasara si te ataca ese sujeto en el camino si eso pasa este tanque que contiene el combustible para la maquina se perderá y todo habrá sido en vano-

Madre e hijo se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles para poder hacer el viaje por el tiempo, cuando trunks sintió el kit se aquel sujeto siendo atacados el joven protegió a su madre de la explosión bulma no perdió tiempo y le entrego el combustible

-Trunks tienes que irte a hora mismo recuerda que tu eres la última esperanza –

Otra explosión se escucho trunks intento buscar a bulma, al darse cuenta que aquel sujeto la tenia sujeta del cuello intento ir ayudarla pero bulma se lo impidió

-madre - se levanto del suelo dispuesto a ir a salvarla

-trunks vete a hora –dijo bulma con dificultad a causa de la presión que hacían en su cuello y que le impedía respirara-vete rápido trunks

El joven volteo la mirada a un lado sintiendo un gran dolor y humillación al ver como su madre, moría frente a él, se sentía el hombre más cobarde. Que diría su padre si lo hubiera visto huir de una batalla pero su madre tenía razón si el moría las esperanzas de todos se habrán perdido mientras escapaba juro vengar la muerte de bulma

Trunks, Se encontraba sentado en un callejo con sus manos sobre su rostro llorando la pérdida de su madre él le había prometido a su padre que cuidaría de ella siempre y le había fallado como lo miraría a los ojos movió su cabeza negando ese no era el momento para llorar tenía que ser fuerte por bulma por los otros humanos que una sobrevivían, limpio las lagrimas y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una casa abandona al entrar se encontró a una mujer de la misma edad que el sonrio levemente

-Mai que bueno que estas bien – dijo acercándose a ella

-sera mejor que descanses - dijo poniendo sus cosas en el suelo

Trunks se sentó en el sofá que estaba en el cierto bebiendo agua Mai no podía negar que el joven era muy apuesto a su edad ,seguía a aparentando ser un adolecente pero por una extraña razón trunks jamás la había mirado más que como una amiga eso en cierta manera le dolía

-Estoy Bien Mai gracias por preocuparte – el chuico le sonrió un poco pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de tama el gato que fue de sus abuelos – Mai mi madre está muerta ella se sacrifico para que pudiera escapar –

Mai no podía creer lo que el chico le contaba, bulma la mujer que la adopto como a una hija mas había muerto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas bajo la mirada cerrando sus ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar, cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del chico que la abrazaban pasando su manos sobre su cabello con delicadeza dándole consuelo .

-Lo importante a hora es sobrevivir mai –

-Trunks y que pasara si no puedes regresar – le dijo la peli negra con preocupación

-Mi madre dijo que había una forma de regresar – trunks volteo su mirada al frente- confio en mi madre –

-Te ayudare trunks hay que ir a un lugar donde no haiga nadie –

Trunks se levanto del sofá caminando a la ventana sentía tanto coraje de ver la cuidad destruida Mai era una de las pocas sobrevivientes, era parte de la resistencia los pocos humanos que habían sobrevivido se defendían con armas del ataque de esos malditos black y zamasu , como era de esperarse todo era inútil .

-En el pasado tengo aliados muy poderosos estoy seguro que ellos me ayudaran, bien Mai es hora de irnos –

NO lejos de ese lugar black y zamasu sonreían con arrogancia viendo la destrucción que habían logrado por fin estaban a punto de logra el mundo perfecto sin humanos black volteo a ver a la ciudad sonriendo con cinismo

-Por fin te encontré saiyajin -elevo su ki salió volando seguido por zamafu

Trunks y Mai , por fin habían logrado llegar a la corporación capsula tomaron la capsula donde venia guardada la máquina del tiempo cuando el peli azul sintió los ki malignos de black y zamasu sabia que no le seria fácil escapar se puso enfrente de Mai para protegerla

-Creíste que podrías escapar no es así saiyajin – comento black con una sonrisa maligna y los brazos cursados

\- Este será tu fin por fin lograre el mundo que tanto soñé la justicia de dios fue lograda – hablo zamasu con ese porte de elegancia que lo caracterizaba

Mai le entrego la capsula de la máquina del tiempo junto al combustible

-¡Yo me sacrificare tú debes sobrevivir!- Mai le comenzó a disparar

-¡Mai! Regresa – grito el peli azul Lledó traes ella ya había perdido a su madre y no perdería mai que era como una hermana para el

Black le lanzo una bola de energía dejando inconsciente a la chica, trunks se transformo en súper saiyajin para enfrentarlo sabía que su poder no se comparaba al de black aun así le aria frente ambos intercambiaban golpes trunks tenía una gran desventaja

-malditos por que hacen esto –se sujeto del brazo mirándolos con odio esperando una respuesta-

-esa respuesta es simple por justicia el destino de los humanos es la muerte para poder pagar todos sus pecados – black le contesto riendo al ver todo destruido –

-Trunks tu eres un saiyajin y es por eso que mereces la muerte por los pecados que tus antepasados cometieron – samasu hablo con tranquilidad

-maldito como puedes hablar de justicia cuando has matado a tantas personas – se transformo en super saiyajin para atacar a black dándole un golpe en el estomago que lo hiso retroceder de dolor

Luego de aquel golpe que hiso enfurecer a black ,trunks fue atacado por un hamehameha que lo mando a volar sabía que no podía vencerlos lo único que le quedaba era escapar zamasu estaba a punto de lanzarle su ataque más fuerte cuando el peli azul le lanzo su espada dándole tiempo para escapar adentro de la corporación capsula para poder activar la máquina del tiempo mientras afuera tanto black como zamasu los becaban .

-no hay que permitir que ese gusano escape – dijo black apretando sus puños

-no lo hará tranquilo estaba muy débil para intentarlo –zamasu puso su mano sobre su hombro

Ambos se encontraban concentrados buscando el ki de trunks cuando vieron una nave salir de la corporación capsula.

-No tiene caso que escapes en esa nave porque te buscare hasta el fin del universo para matarte –black se preparo para atacarlo lanzándole un hamehameha pero era tarde la maquina había desaparecido con un trunks muy lastimado.

Athenas gracia año 779

Una chica de cabello lila se encontraba dando un paseo por el bosque con el pequeño discípulo de su caballero dorado mu de Aries,kiki tenía 1 año que había terminado la batalla contra hades el dios del inframundo gracias a su padre Zeus sus queridos caballeros dorados habían vuelto a la vida incluso el antiguo patriarca shion de Aries las doce casa habían sido reconstruidas saori se sentía muy feliz caminaba admirando la naturaleza se sentía como una niña se inclino para poder olfatear las flores cuando vio una luz que apareció y de repente escucho un fuerte golpe

-señorita saori creo que un meteorito a caído sobre la tierra – dijo el pequeño kiki asustado – será mejor regresar al templo

Pero saori no le hiso caso se dirigió a donde escucho el ruido cual fue su sorpresa al ver una nave y en ella había un joven de aparente 17 años kiki intento que su diosa se alejara de aquel extraño podía ser peligroso pero sabía que saori era demasiado buena para dejar morir a alguien frete a ella

-Tranquilo kiki no nos hará daño está demasiado lastimado como para hacerlo –

Al acercarse un poco más a la nave pudo observar mejor al chico a pesar de tener sangre en gran parte de su rostro debía admitir que era muy guapo no debía tener más de 17 años paso su mano sobre su mejía haciendo que trunks ,se quejara un poco a causa del dolor al abrir un poco los ojos saori ,no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos azules del chico

-Acaso estoy muerto por que solo asi me puedo explicar tener enfrente de mí a un ángel –dijo trunks con una voz débil sonrojado a saori

-tranquilo no hables todo va estar bien – hablo saori nerviosa y levemente sonrojada a causa de las palabras del chico – kiki ve por ayuda – volteo ver al niño

Kiki se tele trasporto dejando a saori sola con el chico saori tomo su pañuelo y empezó a limpiar la sangre del joven con delicadeza intentando que no le duela trunks, se había desmallado kiki no tardo y regreso con su maestro que ayudo a saori a llevar a aquel joven al templo principal.

Bueno chicas espero les guste mi historia y no olviden dejar reviews. Dejando sus ideas bueno mañana si tengo tiempo actualizare mi otra historia sobre milo y saori nos veremos pronto


	2. Chapter 2 santuario

Hola niñas como están espero les gustara el prologo de esta historia loca, calculo que el fic tendrá de 30 capitulos un poquito en este capitulo veremos a los caballaeros dorados de una manera diferente a la que están acostumbrados a verlos, black viajara al pasado junto a zamasu para buscar a trunks asi es como vegeta , y goku se enteran de la existencia de este nuevo enemigo, sin mas que que decir les dejo el capítulo 1 del fic

Atenas Grecia año 779

En el santuario de athena para ser específico en el templo principal se encontraban todos los caballeros: oro plata y bronce, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos ¿Quién era ese hombre que su diosa había traído al santuario mal herido? Esa era la pregunta que cada uno se hacía , Aoria en santo de leo se acerco a su hermano Aioros ,ambos vistiendo su imponente armadura dorada.

-¿Hermano sabes quién es el chico que nuestra diosa trajo mal herido? – cruzo lo brazos mirando a su hermano con tranquilidad – me parece muy raro que el patriarca dejara entrar a una persona ajena al santuario, de athena –

-Nadie sabe quién es según Mu el chico estaba muy mal herido, cuando mu lo cargo para teletrasportarse al santuario se dio cuenta que en todo su cuerpo tenía quemaduras como si fuera atacado por algo o alguien – hablo aioros mirando a la puerta donde athana junto el patriarca y una enfermera se encontraban

En el cuarto una enfermera se encontraba curando las heridas de trunks , saori estaba sentada a un lado de la cama sosteniéndole la mano ella pensaba .que de esa manera el chico se sentiría ,mejor , se preguntaba quién era capaz de lastimar a una persona de aquella forma sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera .

-Es realmente un milagro que se salvara perdió mucha sangre, pero estará bien – la enfermera cubrió la herida que trunks tenía en la frente – será mejor dejarlo descansar princesa athena – dijo saliendo del cuarto, con el balde de agua y las vendas que uso para curarlo –

-Sera mejor dejarlo descansar cuando reaccione nos dirá que le paso , no podemos hacer más por ese muchacho - shion salió del cuarto seguido de saori que volteo a ver la cama preocupada

Afuera del cuarto los santos: dorados, plateados y bronce se encontraban esperando a su diosa, al verla salir, voltearon a ver al patriarca esperando una explicación. Tenían muchas dudas que debían aclararles para empezar por que permitía que un hombre, ajeno al santuario entrara al recinto principal se supone que ellos tenían prohibidos entrar a aquel lugar.

-Saori ¿quién es ese? al que trajiste - comento Seiya con su habitual falta de respeto ganándose un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Aioria

-Tenle más respeto a Athena –reprendió el santo dorado del leo dejando a un Pegaso sobándose la cabeza

-El chico que nuestra diosa trajo fue encontrado mal herido pensamos que no sobreviviría, pero gracias a todos los dioses se va a recuperar no sabemos quién, es como saben athena junto a kiki lo encontraron dentro de una nave extraña – hablo el patriarca junto a saori que mantenía su mirada en la recamara, cosa que no fue del agrado del caballero Pegaso

-Pero por qué rayos lo trajeron aquí lo hubieran dejado morir si estaba lastimado, de seguro algo hiso y por eso lo lastimaron que tal si es un enemigo y ustedes curándolo para que luego nos ataque – hablo mascara de muerte apretando sus puños

-Tranquilo cangrejo nuestra diosa sabe lo que hace no tienes derecho a cuestionar sus ordenes – comento milo que se mantenía a un lado de camus acercándose a saori e hiso una reverencia - lady athena estoy a sus ordenes -

-Tú a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer escorpión, imbécil – el caballero de cáncer encaro a milo , quien lo miraba con una una sonrisa de superioridad que hiso enojar al santo de la cuerta casa

-Ustedes dos ya vasta! las ordenes de nuestra diosa no están en discusión mascara – el patriarca se levanto de su trono hablando con autoridad – milo tendremos en cuenta tus palabras a hora pueden retirarse a sus cosas

-Saori quien hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio, miro sus santos que se iban retirando a cumplir con sus deberes al escuchar la voz de su diosa, se detuvieron para voltear a verla prestándole total da su atención .

-Agradezco su preocupación y les puedo asegurar que ese chico no tiene malas intenciones pude notar que la energía que trasmite no es maligna quiero decirles que jamás aria algo que ponga en peligro al santuario pero no podía dejarlo morir – bajo la mirada con tristeza

-señorita athena usted no tiene por qué darnos explicaciones, entendemos muy bien que usted, es una persona muy generosa y jamás dejaría morir a ningún ser vivo – dijo saga arrodillándose ante ella con la mirada al suelo – yo le estoy agradecida que perdonara mis pecados y me diera otra oportunidad para poder servirle –

-Levántate saga se que tu arrepentimiento es sincero y que la maldad que había en tu corazón ,ya no existe es que a partir de a hora lucharas por la justicia y la tierra, ya pagaste tu penitencia es hora que sigas adelante – Saori se acerco para extenderle su mano al santo de géminis el cual levanto su mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa cálida de la diosa – ustedes los caballeros que murieron en la batalla de las doce casa fueron perdonados y resucitados por mi padre para que puedan seguir con sus vidas en el santuario –

Los caballeros que en el pasado fueron considerados traidores lloraron ante las palabras de su diosa, a pesar de que levantaron sus puños contra ella Saori los había perdonado e incluso les dio una nueva vida para que pudieran vivir una vida tranquila. Los otros caballeros que escuchaban se conmovieron por el corazón tan generoso que su diosa tenia, cada uno de ellos se retiro para seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones dentro del santuario

-Saori sama si usted gusta yo puedo hacerme cargo del muchacho – el único que podía llamarla por su nombre de humana, era shion por la gran confianza que se tenían

-Yo lo are shion no te preocupes tú tienes mucho trabajo en el santuario, como para preocuparte por otro – Saori se levanto de su trono para poder servirse un poco de agua – de todas maneras yo no tengo nada que hacer esto me mantendrá ocupada –

-cambiando de tema Saori el caballero de acuario junto a sus disípalos hyoga y el caballero cristal pidieron permiso para ausentarse del santuario e ir a Siberia a entrenar al principio no estaba convencido de darles el permiso necesitamos a camus en el santuario pero considerando las cercanías del templo de acuario al templo principal y las bajas temperaturas no me quedo otra que permitirles ausentarse de todas maneras el santuario está bien protegido –

-está bien shion aunque extrañare a hyoga se que se hará más fuerte y algún día será un dicho heredero de la armadura de acuario –

Mientras En la sala principal saori y shion hablaba sobre temas relacionadas con el santuario, en la habitación trunks, tenía pesadillas relacionadas con black y zamasu no dejaba de moverse de la cama en la pesadilla veía como black mataba a bulma y el no podía hacer nada, haciéndolo gritar llamando la atención de saori que sin dudarlo salió corriendo al cuerto

-No lo hagas detente no te atrevas! –gritaba moviéndose en la cama

-Tranquilo todo estará bien nadie te ara daño – intentaba tranquilizarlo saori que se sento a un lado de la cama pasando su mano en su majia notando que funcionaba la respiración del peli azul regresaba a la normalidad – me quedare a cuidarlo shion puedes retirarte- el ex caballero de aries asistió y los dejo solos saori miraba dormir al joven.

AÑO 796 ERA DEL DRAGON

Black Se encontraba furioso. como era posible que una basura como trunks pudiera escapar el era el hombre mas poderoso de todo el universo y ese gusano lo había golpeado logrando lastimarlo se encontraba desquitándose con unos edificios cuando escucho que lo llamaba .

-Quieres calmarte no es para tanto de seguro ese idiota viajo al pasado eso es perfecto por que no vamos a buscarlo – hablo con malicia zamasu – o prefieres quedarte a qui y seguir destruyendo todo –

-Matare a ese gusano lo are sufrir nunca lo perdonare que me haya golpeado – black apretó sus puños con ira, sus anillos empezaron a brillar para viajar al pasado

Buneo chicas y chichos espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy como siempre mascara de muerte tan amigable como de podrán dar cuenta milo , est.a de parte de saori. en el siguiente capitulo veremos la pelea de black contra goku y vegeta , espero a mitad de semana tener listo el capiulod e unión destinada donde saori y milo son los protagonistas PIDO PERDON POR LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA PADESCO DISLEXIA PERO DIA A DIA INTENTO MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO ME REGALEN UN REVIEWS LOS VERE EL DOMINGO 


	3. un nuevo enemigo! busquemos a trunks

**Hola chicos! Como están para el capitulo 3 tengo muchas ideas en mente, pero los de mas adelante sabrán cuales serán solo les adelanto que en este capítulo Aparecerán goku , vegeta y los demás guerreros así como también corregiré unos errores como son las fechas en las que me equivoque como algunas saben ya se estreno el capítulo 63 de dragon ball super vimos que el poder de vegeta es casi parecido al de black eso es bueno ya que por fin le dieron un poco de protagonismo al poderoso príncipe de los saiyajin quien por fin se vengó de las dos palizas que black le dio espero en el capítulo. 64 vamos más de trunks y su gran poder. Bueno sin más que decir contestare algunas reviews.**

 **Aletuki01: antes que nada déjame decirte que estoy agradecida que leas están historia que nació de mi imaginación, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer alguno de tus trabajos pero ten pos seguro que me tomare un tiempo para leer tus historias. Cambiando de tema si será interesante ver como maneja seiya , ya no ser el único en la vida de saori jamás me gusto esa pareja seiya, siempre me pareció muy creído. Bueno black no tiene ni la menor idea que al lugar donde fue a parar trunks hay guerreros tan fuertes sería interesante ver a black ,en las doce casas pero veremos que pasa con eso , por ultimo me gustaría que promocionaras con tus amigos mi historia se me olvida**

neopercival : gracias por tu reviews bueno los caballeros dorados son muy poderosos sería interesante que alguno de ellos le enseñaran sus técnicas a trunks , la verdad no me gusta la pareja seiya y saori me da mucho coraje que siempre seiya se lleve el crédito cuando a todos se los madrean . Creo que de tos caballeros dorados el mejor oponente para black seria saga de geminis esa batalla seria épica , si recuerdas Zamas es inmortal y Black tiene la capacidad de aumentar sus poderes cuando pelea con alguien mas fuerte el poder de trunks es similar al de black, bueno sin mas que decir espero te guste el capitulo 3

Año 779 Era del dragón

Una mañana como todas las demás Bulma junto a Milk , Videl y numero 18 se encontraban desayunando e el gran jardín de la corporación capsula mientras Goku y Vegeta entrenaban en la cámara de gravedad las mujeres comían tranquilamente cuidando a sus hijos de no meterse en problemas .

-Oye Bulma debes estar feliz ya que vegeta ya no es el mismo de antes – le dijo el androide tomando un poco de jugo.

-No puedo quejarme a hora le presta más atención a trunks con decirles que hace poco nos acompaño a nuestras vacaciones en otro momento de su vida no hubiera querido ni que se lo mencionaran – la peli azul volteo a ver la cama de gravedad – lo único que no se le quita es ese gusto por entrenar todo el día –

\- Goku es igual solo quiere entrenar y pelear le he dicho mil veces que esa manera de ser esta mal pero parece no entender, aunque es un buen esposo todos los sayajin son iguales solo viven para las peleas –

Mientras las mujeres platicaban 2 niños y una niña jugaban en el gran jardín. goten y trunks seguían siendo los mejores amigos, a pesar de que marrón era 4 años menor que ellos se divertían juntos, bulma y milk les había dicho que tenían que tratar de una manera delicada y cuidarla.

-Muy bien marrón a hora a que quieres jugar – dijeron goten y trunks sentándose a un lado de ella -

La niña se quedo pensando por unos segundos hasta que su rostro se ilumino volteando a verlos con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro –

-Trunks , Goten pueden fusionarse es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlos como super saiyajin 3 y quiero verlos – la niña junto sus manos con las de ellos .

-Bueno este bien lo aremos – los dos pequeños se voltearon a ver no muy convencidos –

Trunks y goten se pusieron en poción para hacer la fusión marón quedo sorprendida al ver a super gotenks 3 de su cuerpo salían rayos de energía se acerco a marón lentamente con una sonrisa engreída característica de ellos.

-Y bien marrón que que te parece verdad que es increíble no es por presumir pero soy el más fuerte del universo –sonrió con arrogancia tomando a la niña entre sus brazos para emprender el vuelo.

-Esto es fabuloso es muy diferente al volar con mis papas – marron sonreía mientras tocaba las nubes se sentía feliz ella solía volar con sus padres pero siempre era en modo de princesa en cambio a hora podía tocar las nubes.

Gotenks había llevado a marron a las montañas la niña estaba maravillada a hora entendía el amor que goten, sentía por la naturaleza era lo más hermoso que había visto , se acerco a un conejo para acariciarlo gotensk había regresado a su estado normal se mantenía. observando a la pequeña rubia jugar con aquel conejo, con una sonrisa ellos le tenía un cariño especial a aquella niña ya que desde muy pequeños en todas las reuniones siempre estaban krillin y su familia y al principio no les agradaba tanto tener que jugar con marron ya que como sus madres les decían ella era una niña delicada pero al pase del tiempo le fueron tomando cariño y a hora la consideraban como a una hermana .

-oye gotenks – la niña se acerco jalándole un poco su pantalón sacándolo de sus pensamientos –tengo hambre – dijo tocándose el estomago.

-Espera aquí no te muevas en un momento regreso – salió volando a lo más profundo del bosque para buscar frutas era un alivio que su otra parte fuera goten que conocía mejor el lugar así podría encontrar comida más rápido –

La niña se había quedado jugando con el conejo como se lo habían pedido cuando en el cielo apareció un hoyo negro del cual salieron dos personas y uno se parecía al señor picoro y el otro era igual a guku la niña pensado que eran ellos los llamo emocionada .

-Señor picoro, señor goku aquí estamos – grito la pequeña para llamar la atención de aquellos dos –

Black y zamasu se miraron con malicia para descender a donde estaba la niña volteando a verse para luego mirar a marron quien corrió a abrazar a quien pensaba era el mejor amigo de su padre notaba algo diferente en el volteo a ver al otro tipo que estaba a su lado algo no le dio buena espina y comenzó a alejarse .

-Mira que tenemos aquí black una pequeña niña – zamasu la tomo del cuello – no crees que es muy pequeña para estar aquí sola –

La niña no podía respirar a causa de la presión que zamasu ejercía sobre su cuello podía ver a los dos burlarse de su sufrimiento intento poner su mano en la de zamas para poder quitarla de su garganta pero mientras más lo intentaba más fuerza el ponía, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando apareció gotenks que mando a volar a aquel hombre verde quedando enfrente de ella para protegerla quedando impresionado por el parecido de black con goku .

-Dime quien eres maldito tú no eres mi papa – gotenks dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea .– no pienso perdónalos por lo que les hicieron a marron

-Ya veo en este tiempo son Goku Sigue vivo –sonrió black de medio lado – bueno eso no importa porque todos morirán. –

-Eso lo veremos…marron quédate en un lugar seguro – gotenks volteo a verla con seriedad transformándose en super saiyajin 3.

Black sonrio con arrogancia y se puso en posición de pelea, provocando a gotenks a atacar por unos minutos la pelea era pareja, black estaba asombrado de que alguien pudiera peliar con el al mismo nivel.

-El ataque camikase de los super fantasmas – parecieron 5 fantasmas formados - muy bien a hora ataquen – black intento golpear a los pequeños fantasmas pero no se esperaban que exploraran.

-Lo derrotaste gotenks – grito marron emocionada de tras de un árbol .

-Vez te dije que era el más fuerte de todo el universo – dijo luciéndose .

-NO cantes victoria tan pronto niño – black salió de las piedras limpiándose el polvo la ropa – ese ataque no estuvo nada mal pero creo que a llegado mi turno para atacar.

En la capital del norte para ser exactos en la corporación capsula 3 mujeres buscaban a sus hijos por todo los lugares de la casa, al no encontrarlos comenzaron a preocuparse. bulma apago desde el laboratorio la cámara de gravedad donde estaban entrenando los dos guerreros más fuertes del universo vegeta y goku voltearon a ver la pantalla en donde pareció una bulma preocupada .

-Mujer porque apagas la cámara de gravedad espero por tu bien que no sea una de las tonterías de las que acostumbras o me las pagaras – comento vegeta cruzando los brazos de mal humor.

-No estoy para escuchar tus tonterías vegeta y ya te he dicho miles de veces que mi nombre es bulma ,así que llámame por mi nombre –grito la peli azul cosa que hiso que goku se pusiera nervioso – y no te interrumpí por algo tonto lo que pasa es que no encontramos a goten ,trunks y marron .

-Se que tienes un nombre pero quiero decirte mujer hay algún problema? A demás tu nombre es muy raro – comento vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – y sobre el otro asunto esos niños pueden cuidarse solo no olvides que son saiyajin… así que no. pienso interrumpir mi entrenamiento para hacerla de niñera .–desvió la mirada a un lado con el seño fruñido

-Si serás idiota mono estúpido mi nombre no es raro no es mi culpa que en el planeta de los saiyajin a todos les pusieran nombre de frutas -dijo bulma con desprecio – y si no quieres quedarte sin comer iras a buscar a tu hijo a hora mismo .

-A mi ninguna mujer me da órdenes – grito vegeta mirando bulma por la pantalla.

-no cabe duda que entre el amor y el odio hay solo un paso – rio goku que hasta el momento se mantenía callado – pero creo que este no es el momento para peleas matrimoniales no creen .

Ese comentario había hecho sonrojar a vegeta y a bulma que voltearon a ver a goku con una mirada asesina que hiso que el hombre más fuerte del universo se pusiera nervioso una gota de sudor callera por su rostro poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza como siempre lo hacia .

-te quieres callar retrasado mentalno te metas en asuntos que no te importa! –le grito vegeta apretando su mano mientras una vena se le formaba en la cabeza a causa del enojo y la pena por el comentario de goku- Muy bien mujer tu ganas iré a buscar a esos mocosos .

Ambos saiyajin salieron de la cámara de gravedad a buscar a los niños vegeta con su mal humor de siempre empezó a buscar el Ki de Trunks pero noto algo raro , Su Ki estaba mesclado con el de goten algo no andaba nada bien volteo a ver a goku que lo veía con el seño fruñido

-Por qué crees que esos niños se hayan fusionado? también puedo sentir un ki muy poderoso cerca de ellos será mejor ir a ver qué está pasando – goku puso sus dedos en su frente para teletrasportarse.

En las montañas Gotenks mantenía una difícil pelea contra black ,a pesar de atacarlo con sus mejores técnicas, parecía no afectarlo al contrario se hacía más fuerte provocando que la energía de los niños fuera debilitando para su desgracia ya habían pasado los 30 minutos de la fusión y regresaron a la normalidad Zamas se les quedo viendo confundido .

-¡Oh.. ya veo asi que estos dos mocosos pueden hacer la fucion veo que este niño es la versión pasada del estúpido de trunks – miro a los niños que estaban en el piso a cuusa del ataque de black .

-Sera mejor matarlos le han faltado al respeto al un dios y merecen ser castigados – hablo black apuntando su mano a trunks y goten .

Marron que se encontraba escondida tras de un árbol por ordenes de goten y trunks al ver que sus amigos corrían peligro tomo una piedra y se la lanzo a zamasu que volteo a verla con con milicia caminando a paso lento.

-Creo que alguien se merece un castigo por golpear a un dios –hablo con voz seca y fría

-¡No te atrevas marrón huye! – gritaron goten y trunks intentando levantarse

Zamasu lanzo una bola de energía directo a la niña pero ejunsto en ese momento aparecieron, los padres de los niños, desviando el ataque al Rio vegeta tomo en sus brazos a la niña que había perdido el conocimiento mientras goku se acercaba a ayudar a goten y trunks que se encontraban heridos. Ambos se quedaron inpresionados por el parecio de black con son goku.

-Dime quien eres tu pór que te pareces a mi – lo encaro el guerrero mas fuerte del universo.

-Quédense en un lugar seguro – hablo vegeta con una voz seria – nosotros nos aremos cargo de esta basura cuiden a la mocosa.

-Son goku… así que en este tiempo a un continua vivo, esto es perfecto asi podre volverme más fuerte si peleo con el – dijo black sonriendo con maldad mientras apretaba sus puños

Goku se le adelant a vegeta volando, para quedar enfrente de de black y con una mirada sería muy distinta a la que siempre tenia y solo usaba cuando estaba molesto se puso en pose de pelea

\- eres un desgraciado kakaroto ! yo quería pelear primero pero no hablar haz lo que quieres .

Son goku se transformo en super saiyajin, Black no se dio cuenta en qué momento goku se te trasporto apareciendo a tras de el dándole una patada que envió a black unas piedras vegeta que se mantenía mirando la pelea se interpuso cuando vio que zamasu iba a ayudar a su otro yo, haciendo que el dios se detuviera.

-Ni se te acurra interponerte insecto o tendrás que pelear conmigo - vegeta se había transformado en super saiyajin encarando a Zamasu que retrocedió un poco

-No le des ordenes a un dios humano – ataco a vegeta transformando su mano en una espada pero fue esquivado por el saiyajin

Mientras goku y Black paliaban cada golpe que goku le daba era esquivado por black con facilidad ambos se dieron un golpe en la cara, pero goku intento darle una patada que fue esquivada y termino lanzado al Rio

-vamos sé que eso jamás podría derrotar a goku – black cruzo los brazos mirando a su rival con una sonrisa engreída

-Esto se está poniendo emocionante dime porque te pareces a mi – goku salió del Rio con una parte de la ropa destruida

Mientras Goku y vegeta peleaban contra zamasu y black ,picoro gohan llegaron asombrándose al ver a a un hombre idéntico a su padre el hijo mayor de goku se acerco a goten y trunks que se encontraban junto a marron .

-Goten dime quien es ese sujeto que se parece a nuestro padre?.

-No lo se hermano pero es muy poderoso ni siquiera como goten pudimos detenerlo de no ser por papa y el señor vegeta estaríamos muertos .

-Siento un Ki maligno ese sujeto es más fuerte que goku – hablo picoro con preocupación

-No diga tonterías señor picoro el señor goku y mi papa son los más fuertes del universo – hablo trunks poniéndose de pie .

Black y goku se atacaron con un Hamehameha haciendo estremecer a la tierra, Goku se transformo en super saiyajin 3 estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando escucho la voz de Zamasu que había dejado de pelear con vegeta .

-Dejaremos esta pelea para otro momento nuestra prioridad es encontrar al imbécil de trunks.

Tanto vegeta como Goku se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de trunks el príncipe de los saiyajin voló para poder estar frente a aquellos dos sujetos que habían mencionado a su hijo del futuro

-Por que mencionaron a Trunks hablen si no quieren que los haga pedasos a qui mismo incestos – hablo vegeta cerrando sus puños con ira

-No me des ordenes saiyajin pero si quieres saber te lo diré el cobarde de tu hijo escapo con la máquina del tiempo así que cuando lo encuentre lo haré pedazos – dijo black con arrogancia cruzando los brazos – Escúchame son goku esto no ha terminado cuando mate a ese gusano de trunks será tu turno.

No le dieron tiempo a Goku y vegeta de reaccionar por que aquellos dos habían desaparecido dejándolos con un gran misterio, que resolver ¿Quiénes eran esos dos? ¿Por qué uno se parecía tanto a goku ? y por ultimo ¿ dónde estaba Trunks ? lo único que sabía que tenían que encontrar a Su hijo del futuro y asi se sabrían lo que pasaban Goku se tele trasporto a la corporación capsula junto a los otros , al llegar vegeta le entrego a marron a numero 18 mientras milk y bulma curaban a sus hijos .

-Mujer tienes aun la otra máquina del tiempo – pregunto vegeta que se mantenía aconchado a la pared.

-ya te dije que no me digas mujer mono idiota, y si aun la tengo para que la quieres- contesto bulma cabreada.

Goku les conto como estaba la situación nadie podía creerlo bulma no pudo evita ponerse a llorar su hijo del futuro estaba desaparecido pero tenía que ser fuerte así podría reparar la máquina del tiempo tanto vegeta como guku fueron al planeta de bills para continuar con su entrenamiento mientras el padre de bulma reparaba la máquina del tiempo

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA 1980

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Saori encontró a Trunks mal herido en el bosque el patriarca había encontrado entre las cosas del chico una foto de el junto a una mujer mayo,r y una joven de su misma edad .Atrás de la foto tenia puesto 3 nombres Bulma ,Mai Y Trunks supuso que ese era el nombre del muchacho le había entregado la foto a saori que se mantenía cuidando al joven

-Por fin reaccionas me alegro que estés bien –saori se encontraba sentada en la silla que estaba a un lado del joven

-donde estoy - Trunks puso su mano en su frente intentando recordar para luego intentarse levantar

-No espera no estás bien a un –le dijo saori con preocupación ayudándolo a acostarse

Trunks se acostó de nuevo mirando al techo intentando recordar pero todo era en vano no podía recordar nada desvió su mirada a un lado encontrándose a saori junto a el , No pudo dejar de pensar que aquella chica era realmente hermosa tenia la sonrisa de un ángel

-Necesitas descansar para que te puedas recuperar del todo a un estas muy débil te traeré algo para que comas – saori se levanto para salir de la recama pero fue tomada por sorpresa ya que Trunks la sujeto del brazo lo cual le hiso sentir una corriente de electricidad poniéndola nerviosa.

-Espere un momento por favor señorita, Usted sabe quien soy –hablo el chico mirándola a los ojos

Saori se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama del chico , sacando de un cajo una foto para entregársela al joven quien la miraba con curiosidad no entendía que tenía esa chica que hacía que no pudiera dejar de verla .

-No sabemos de dónde eres , te encontramos kiki y yo muy mal herido en el bosque estabas en una nave sin dudarlo le pedí ayuda a uno de mis caballeros dorados para traerte al templo principal , fue un verdadero milagro que estés vivo lo único que traías contigo cuando te encontré fue una espada que está a un lado de ti y esta foto atrás tiene escrito 3 nombres dos de mujer y uno de hombre creemos que te llamas Trunks.

Trunks miro la foto se le hacía muy familiar pero no podía recordar quienes eran esas dos mujeres lo único que sentía era una profunda tristeza al ver a la mujer mayor como si ella fuera alguien muy importante para el desvió la mirada a la chica que tenía a su lado

-Me podría decir en donde estoy- pregunto trunks con cuiroisdad

-Te encuentras en mi santuario en gracia , yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra athena no te preocupes en este lugar nadie te lastimara, este santuario , está protegido por los caballeros dorados .

-solo eso lo explica – dijo trunks con una sonrisa cosa que no entiendo la joven – sabes solo que seas una diosa puede explicar que seas tan hermosa.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojase por las palabras del joven ella no era de esas chicas que solían sonrojarse por ese tipo de cosas sin embargo, algo tenia este chico que solía ponerla nerviosa se levanto de la silla evitando verlo no quería que el notara su sonrojo

-creo que iré a buscarte algo para que comas debes alimentarte bien si quieres recuperarte – dijo la chica tartamudeando con nerviosismo saliendo de la habitación dejando a trunks con una sonrisa volviéndose acostar

Al salir saori se quedo aconchada a la puerta con los ojos cerrados sonriendo tenia que admitir el chico era realmente guapo tenía un aire que lo hacía ver misterioso sus ojos eran hermosos estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba al voltear su mirada vio seiya con el seño fruñido cosa que le pareció raro

-Pasa algo seiya?– pregunto saori separándose de la puerta para caminar a la salida del templo principal

-No me gusta que te preocupes tanto por un extraño – Seiya la miraba con el seño fruñido estaba realmente celoso desde la llegada de aquel joven saori solo le prestaba atención a ese tipo.

-No entiendo a que viene todo esto seiya te agradecería que no te metas en mis asuntos, lo que hago por este chico lo aria por ti si estuvieras en el estado de aquel joven a hora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – saori salió del templo principal dejando a un seiya que hervía en cólera

-Espero por Tu bien que no intentes nada con mi saori – hablo pegaso mirando la puerta donde trunks descansaba para luego salir del templo .

Bueno chicas y chicos este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito ,por fin vegeta y goku hicieron su aparición paliando contra black y zamasu tengo que decirles que Black junto a trunks son mis personajes favoritos , todos me dicen que estoy loca ya que si me gusta black me gusta goku por ser la misma persona pero no black tiene algo que me atrae a diferencia de goku ustedes que piensa .una pregunta a ustedes cual trunks les gusta más el del futuro o la gt yo amo al trunks del futuro me parece más sexy misterioso tiene un aire de sensualidad bueno sin más que decir los veo la otra semana estoy esperando el cpaitulo de dragon ball super necesito ver la pela de la fucion de zamas y black buenas noches Una ultima cosa por fin estoy en tratamiento por la dilexia que padesco la doctora dice que poco a poco mi escritura ira mejorando me recomendaron leer muchos libros y diario escribir las palabras que me cuestan trabajo jaj se que muchos no les importa pero que a muchos no les importa pero quería compartirles mi felicidad a hora si las veo el otro sábado o domingo 


	4. Nuevas rivalidades y aliados

Hola a todos como están, tengo 2 noticas la primera es que por fin aparecerá vegetto en dragon ball super , eso me tiene muy emocionada después de Black y trunks seria mi personaje favorito de dragon ball veremos una pelea epica entre un dios malvado y un dios super saiyajin aunque hay el rumor que hará su aparición el dios máximo Zeno sama la siguiente noticia es que estare actualizando cada semana sábado o domingo eso depende del dia que termine el capitulo aun no sé cuantos serán pero calculo unos 25 a 30 otra cosa creo que no lo había dejado en claro que este fic será diferente a la saga de black que ya conocemos otra cosa me llegaron mensajes ofensivos a mi correo solo quiero aclarar que padezco dislexia por lo cual me cuesta mucho trabajo mi ortografía pero estoy yendo a terapias por lo cual poco a poco iré mejorando sin más por el momento contestare los review

neopercival :Bueno seiya si es lento saori a dado muchas pruebas de sus sentimientos por él, (aunque no me guste ) y el muy idiota ni cuenta se da. Sobre que trunks no recuerde nada no tiene que ver con su poder ya que ese mismo esta, solo que le va costar un poco de trabajo usarlo al no saber que lo tiene pero puede ser que por ira o en algún momento de estrés, lo expulse bueno tienes razón los otros caballeros no permitirán que seiya cometa una tontería que perjudique a saori , también estoy esperando la pelea de black y zamasu en las doce casas sobre todo, la de saga y black esa tiene que ser épica no creo que la actitud de trunks sea un rompe corazones, solo le dio un cumplido a saori créeme lo que el menos piensa en ese momento es en el amor ,él es virgen jajajaj ya fuera de broma trunks es tímido un poco tonto con las chicas ya que toda su adolescencia se la paso entrenando para poder vencer a los androides no tenía tiempo para andar de don juan, BUENO SOBRE TU PREGUNTA TRUNKS VENDRIA SIENDO UN GUERRERO DE LA OTRA DIMENCION

aletuki01 : quería alargar un poco más la pelea, pero pensé que sería mejor dejarlo para el final así tendría tiempo para pensar cómo hacer una buena pelea si pobre marron en mi punto de vista prefiero a ella mil veces que a mai, ese seiya cree que podrá ganarle a trunks pobre aunque pensándolo bien a hora el no recuerda de su poder esa es una gran da desventaja para el pero bueno los otros caballeros no permitirán que eso pase ya que saben que está bajo el cuidado de athena bueno sin más que decir por el momento les dejo el capitulo 4 disfrútalo mucho.

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA 1980

Era una mañana tranquila, anunciaba la llegada del otoño, las hojas de los arboles iban cayendo había pasado un mes desde que saori junto a kiki habían encontrado la máquina del tiempo, donde viajaba aquel joven mal herido, poco a poco trunks se fue recuperando de sus heridas las enfermeras estaban asombradas, de que el joven ya no presentara herida alguna el peli azul seguí sin recordar nada de su pasado cosa que preocupaba a saori pero trataba de no presionarlo con preguntas.

-Princesa athena, – llamo shion sacando a Saori de sus pensamiento – creo que sería mejor si presentamos al chico con los caballeros no cree?

-Tienes Razón Trunks tiene que convivir con mas personas tal vez eso le ayudara a recordar quién es estar cerca de personas siempre hace bien, manda a llamar a los caballeros: dorados plata y por supuesto bronce ire por trunks – la peli lila se levanto de su trono tomando a la nike para caminar al cuarto del joven .

Shion mando a llamar a los caballeros con los guardias estaba algo nervioso por la reacción que pudieran tener sobre el joven a decir verdad los dos únicos que habían mostrado apoyo a su diosa en ese momento eran milo y saga sin embargo mascara y seiya no estaban nada contentos con la llegada de aquel joven, el patriarca suspiro algo tendría que hacer para hacer entrar el razón a ese par. de mascara la razón era la desconfianza la de seiya era celos .

-Maestro nos mando a llamar – Hablo milo quien había llegado junto con saga ambos caballeros se hincaron con la mirada en el piso

-Milo , saga tengo una misión de suma importancia para ustedes dos ,es por esa razon que los mande a llamar a ustedes dos antes que a los otros – comento su ilustrísima poniéndose de pie caminando hacia los dos caballeros que permanecían hincados mirando al piso – como saben el joven Trunks, ya está mejor nuestra diosa a tomado la decisión de que la convivencia con los caballeros del santuario lo ayudaría a recordar pero como saben mascara y seiya no están muy contentos con la llegada del joven es por eso que ustedes serán los encargados de que esos dos no intenten nada malo contra el chico .

Milo y Saga se voltearon a ver al escuchar las palabras del Patriarca. ambos santos asistieron a la misión que se les habían encomendado .tanto saga como milo eran santos fríos, serios no solía hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario el primero en hablar fue saga que mantenía su mirada en el suelo el se sentia agradecido que su ilustrisima lo hubiera perdonado despues que el lo había matado dominado por su otro yo malvado.

-Su ilustrísima puede confiar en mi mantendré a los caballeros de cáncer y Pegaso alejado del muchacho, pero como sabrá no soy el caballero mas sociable de las doce casas - comento saga con respeto - pero are lo mejor que pueda para cumplir la misión que se nos ha encomendado.

\- Confié en nosotros maestro aremos un buen trabajo ese cangrejo y el caballo con alas tendrán serios problemas si hacen alguna estupidez que pueda perjudicar a nuestra diosa les lanzare Antares –exclamo milo mientras junto a saga se ponían de pie con el permiso del patriarca

-esa rivalidad que tienes con mascara milo no está bien ambos son compañeros no deberían tratarse de esa manera pero en fin confió en ustedes para esta misión. Puedo sentir el cosmos de los demás caballeros: dorados plateados bronce incluso el de camus

-Pensé que el caballero de acuario estaba en Siberia- pregunto milo volteando a ver a ex caballero de Aries.

-Camus tenía el permiso de Athena de ausentarse del Santuario pero lo mande a llamar, nuestra diosa tiene algo que decirles y quería que estén todos en el santuario.

A milo no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que la puerta fue abierta por un guardia, dejando entrar a todos los caballeros, que se encontraban en el santuario, los primeros fueron los santos dorados que vestían sus imponentes armaduras para luego entrar los caballeros de plata y bronce, los 86 caballeros se hincaron ante shun que con un movimiento con su mano les hiso levantarse todos estaban muy confundíos por la repentina llamada de su ilustrísima al templo principal él jamás los llamaba a menos que fuera muy necesario.

-¿Maestro sucede algo? –pregunto Aioros intrigado

-Dime shion que pasa estaba entrenando junto a shiryu . – El caballero de libra era el único que tenia la confianza suficiente para llamarlo por tu nombre.

-Como siempre Dohko tienes los peores modelas - movía su cabeza suspirando por la falta de respeto del santo de libra - los mande a llamar porque nuestra diosa tiene algo que informales en unos momentos estarán con nosotros

Saori caminaba por los pasillos del templo Principal. Estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo sus caballeros tomarían lo que tenía que decirles luego de aquel mal entendido con seiya sabia que el no estaría de acuerdo, en lo que había decidido, tendría que hablar con el ella no iba a permitir que por una imprudencia del Pegaso todo saliera mal al llegar al cuarto de trunks suspiro un poco para luego tocar la puerta espero unos segundos.

-Adelante señorita saori. – .Respondió trunks del otro lado de la puerta

-como supiste que era yo. – pregunto asombrada entrando al cuarto.

-No lo sé solo lo presentí – se congio de hombros. – pero dígame se le ofrece algo señorita saori –

-Te presentare a todos los que viven en el santuario. – exclamo saori mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama del peli azul ya recordaste algo de tu pasado.

-La verdad no puedo recordar nada, pero cuando veo esta foto me hace sentir una gran tristeza que no puedo explicarme - .hablo Trunks viendo la foto hasta que sintió las suaves manos de Saori sobre las de el.

-Tranquilo ya iras recordando no te presiones, tal vez la mujer mayor es tu madre tienen el mismo color de cabello y rasgos muy parecidos. La otra joven puede ser tu novia – eso ultimo lo comento con un poco de molestia.

-Tal vez tenga Razón tal vez sea mi madre es por eso que cada vez que veo su rostro me siento triste. Pero lo otro no lo creo me refiero a que esa joven sea mi novia – contesto el peli azul mirando a la diosa

-Y como sabes que no es tu novia - .Pregunto la diosa prestándole atención a la respuesta del chico

-Por que, si fuera mi novia y yo la amara aunque no recordara nada con solo ver su Rostro, sentiría amor por ella por que el amor no se olvida tan fácil señorita saori . ¿Dígame alguna vez se a enamorado ?.- Pregunto mirándola a los ojos esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Bueno hubo un tiempo que pensé que estaba enamorada, pero me rendí a amar mi posición de diosa me impide, amar a un hombre mi amor debe ser para todos mis caballeros por igual no puedo preferir a ninguno sobre otro si lo hiciera ocasionaría el enojo de mi padre Zeus como te conté la única condición que él puso para que pudiera revivir a los caballeros que murieron en la batalla contra hades era que yo no podía enamorarme de un humano si eso pasa una nueva guerra se desatara y las consecuencias serian terribles .

-Creo que su padre está equivocado.¿Que tiene de malo ser un humano? – las palabras de la joven lo molestaban juraría que ya había escuchado esas palabras de desprecio hacia los humanos y eso lo ponía furioso

-Está bien no te preocupes de todos modos yo soy muy feliz tengo amis caballeros que me hacen compañía no necesito nada más para ser feliz – hablo con ternura cosa que hiso sonreír al peli azul.-Bueno Trunks nos están esperando –

Ambos salieron de la recamara A pesar de que trunks ya tenía un mes viviendo en el saltuario, a un se le hacía complicado caminar por el templo principal ya que habían demasiados pasillos se preguntaba cómo era que saori y el patriarca no se perdían todo era muy confuso para el estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la suave sonrisa de saori quien lo miraba

-Ya te irás a acostumbrando, recuerdo que cuando empezó a vivir aquí me tarde un par de meses en aprenderme los caminos que dar a cada una de las habitaciones.

-Es complicado hay muchos pasillos, pero si usted me ayuda entonces me será más fácil.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón principal, el soldado que estaba en la puerta custodiando la estrada hiso una reverencia ante Saori ,Para luego abrir la gran puerta del salón principadonde os esperaban l los 88 caballeros, voltearon a ver a la entrada saiya fruño el seño al ver como saori sonreí era una sonrisa diferente a la que siempre traía no pudo evitar sentir celos empezaba a sentir un profundo desprecio Asia el joven todos los caballeros se hincaron ante su diosa en señal de respeto.

-Seiya no seas irrespetuoso idiota – aioria que estaba a un lado de el le hiso hincarse a la fuerza- debes mostrar respeto a Athana la próxima vez te atacare con un plasma relámpago entendiste.

Saori dirigió su mirada a sus caballeros a pesar de ser de ser una diosa jamás le había importado el trato formal siempre había preferido que la trataran como a una igual los únicos dos caballeros que no tenían problema por la llamarla por su nombre humano eran afrodita y aioros este ultimo por haberla salvado desde que era un bebe .

-Aioria no te preocupes ya les he dicho que no me gusta que me traten con tanta formalidad – exclamo saori caminando junto a trunks provocando la molestia de mascara de muerte y seiya .

-Es por respeto mi señorita seiya debe aprender que es respeto.

saori suspiro aioria era uno de los santos mas correctos a cuando el trato y respeto se trataba decidió no prestarle atencion y continuar con su discurso . -Se preguntaran cual es la razon por las que los mande a llamar. Bueno la razón es que quiero que todos conozcan al joven al que kiki y yo encontramos casi muerto, su nombre es Trunks no Recuerda nada de su pasado es por era Razón que el vivirá en el santuario hasta que recuerde quien es – Agrego saori mirando a sus caballeros

Todos voltearon a ver al peli azul ,que no pudo habitar sonrojarse por la mirada de todos , habían tanto hombres como mujeres, las chicas lo miraban de arriba abajo eso lo ponía nervioso no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar su cabeza con timidez mientras que los hombres lo miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad sintió 2 miradas penetrantes al levantar un momento la vista pudo notar que uno lo miraba con molestia desconfianza ,pero la mirada del otro era con odio rencor el no se explicaba por qué jamás había visto a ese chico pero parecía que lo odiaba intento no prestar atención y regreso su mirada ante saori.

-Patrañeras de seguro algo izo y no quiere que nadie lo sepa y finge que perdió la memoria hay que hacharlo a la calle, yo me ofrezco – hablo mascara mirando al joven con el seño fruñido.

-Y si mejor te hachamos a ti a la calle cangrejo – respondió milo que camino y se puso a un lado de Trunks .

\- ¿Que dijiste escorpión imbécil? – mascara encaro a milo estaba realmente enfadado estaba a punto de atacar al escorpión cuando vio que Saga se puso al otro lado del joven

-Sera mejor que no lo intentes mascara, la verdad no quiero luchar contra ti pero si tocar al muchacho tendré que hacerlo el caballero de escorpión y yo recibimos la misión de su ilustrísima de proteger al joven trunks mientras esté aquí, si atacas a milo tendrías que enfrentarte a mi antes

Tanto milo como Saga esperaron la reacción de mascara, al ver que tranquilizaba suspiraron mascara era uno de los caballeros con peor carácter en el santuario, no era muy apegado a sus compañeros jamás dejaba el templo de cáncer si no era por algún encargo del maestro

-Olvídalo saga sabes que si dos caballeros dorados pelean entre si se desatara una pelea de mil días – le dio la espalda para caminar a lado de afrodita – pero tu escorpión estúpido ya me las pagaras en otra ocasión.

Shion que se mantenía en su lugar sonrió satisfecho no esperaba menos de los caballeros de escorpión y géminis, él sabía bien la razón de cáncer para no pelear ,Saga era considerado como el caballero más fuerte de las 12 casas, incluso su cosmos se asemejaba al de shaka que era considerado el caballero mas secano al dios.

-como escucharon le encargue la misión de ayudar al joven a los caballeros de escorpión y géminis espero que todos cooperen y ayuden al chico en lo que necesite, ya se pueden retirar a sus deberes – Shion les dio la espalda para caminar al estudio – Athena la estaré esperando para tártara unos asuntos

\- enseguida te alcanzo - saori camino a donde estaba Trunks junto a unos caballeros que se le habían acercado a presentarse – Trunks tendrás que disculparme se que te prometí mostrarte el santuario pero tengo unos asuntos que resolver

-No se preocupe señorita saori ya será para la otra ocasión .

-Princesa athena no se preocupe saga y yo le enseñaremos el santuario pierda cuidado – hablo milo de una manera educada.

-Está bien les encargo el no conoce nada de este lugar, muéstrele los lugares más importantes .

-Pierda cuidado señorita puede confiar en nosotros – respondieron saga y milo al mismo momento haciendo una reverencia a su diosa .

-Te veré en la cena – se despidió saori para irse al estudio donde shion la esperaba

Al quedarse solo con los algunos caballeros Trunks no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso no sabia reacion que tendrían con él para algunos de ellos él era un intruso que podía en riesgo aquel santuario que era un lugar extraño para el

-Hola Mi nombre es milo de escorpión guardián de la octava casa del zodiaco fiel caballeros de athena y lo informo el maestro seré uno de tus guías mientras estés en el santuario- se presento milo de una manera solemne.

-El gusto es mio mi nombre es trunks encantado – hablo el peli azul de la manera más educada que podía.

\- tranquilo muchacho aunque sea un escorpión no te comeré – rio levemente mientras ponía su mano en su hombro

-Hola Mi Nombre es Saga de Géminis soy el guardián de la 3 casa del zodiaco y junto a milo nuestra misión es ayudarte – se presento saga con educación – Si nos disculpas unos minutos tenemos algo que hacer antes de mostrarte las doce casas espera aquí por favor .

Trunks se quedo solo en el gran salón saga y milo habían ido a resolver un pequeño problema pero habían prometido no tardar se encontraba sentado en el piso jugando con una corcho lata cuando cuando vio unos pies al levantar la mirada se encostro con la mirada furiosa de pegaso se levanto rápidamente para presentarse

-Hola soy Trunks un placer conocerte – le extendió la mano presentándose.

\- no me importas quien seas pero te diré algo saori es mía lo entendiste asi que por tu bien mantente alegado de ella –seiya se mantenía viéndolo con el seño fruñido .

-perdon? No entiendo que pasa –exclamo el chico confundido

-no te hagas el idiota que no estas enfrente de saori me he dado cuenta como la miras y te lo repito saori es mía así que si no quieres problemas aléjate se lo que intentas con ese cuento de que perdiste la memoria quieres la lastima de saori pero no lo lograras ella me ama a mi .

-Te aseguro que te equivocas la señorita saori solo ha sido amable no hay otra razón y menos de la que estas pensado. jamas intentaria algo con ella – trunks intentaba aclarar el mal entendido

-¿Pegaso que haces aquí?. Y que son todas esas estupideces que dijiste sobre nuestra diosa. – milo junto a Saga habían terminado sus asuntos y regresado cuando escucharon como Seiya se refería de esa forma tan indecorosa de su diosa – será mejor que me explique a que te refieres o terminare lo que no pude terminar en la casa del escorpión hace 2 años .

-Seiya mejor vete de aquí y no te acerques mas a Trunks o tendré que lastimarte esa manera en la que te expresaste de Athena fue una vergüenza y si otro te hubiera escuchado estarías muerto

Seiya volteo a ver a saga él no era tonto sabía que no podira ganarle saga era considerado por muchos el caballero más fuerte de las doce casas le dio una última mirada llena de desprecio al peli azul para luego retirarse

-Bueno será mejor olvidar este mal momento te mostraremos las 12 casas y los campos de entrenamiento – exclamo saga caminando junto a milo y trunks a la puerta del salón principal .

COMO SE DIERON CUENTA ESTE CAPITULO YA PUDIMOS VER QUE TRUNKS NO LA TENDRA NADA FACIL CON SEIYA PERO TENDRA LA AYUDA DE MILO Y SAGA LES INFOMRMO QUE YA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN LA SAGA DE BLACK GOKU EN DRAGON BALL SUPER ESTA SEMANA APARECERA VEGETTO AMO A ESE HOMBRE JAJA BUENO CHICAS QUE PEINSAN DEL CAPITULO SIGERENCIAS CRITICAS TODO ESTA PERMITIDO CON RESPETO LAS VERE EL OTRO DOMINGO CHICAS TUBE QUE VOLVER A SUBIR EL CAPITULO POR ALGUNOS ERRORES DE NOMBRES PERO YA ESTA ESPERO ME DISCULPEN Y UNA ULTIMA COSA QUE LES PARECE UN LEMON


	5. Celos

Hola saludos Espero se encuentre bien bueno estaos en el capítulo 5 de este loca historia se que a muchos no les agrado que mesclara a seint seiya con Dragon ball pero me pareció una buena idea. Chicos y chicas ya estamos llegando al capítulo 65 de dragon ball super por fin veremos al poderoso vegetto en acción pero eso también tiene su lado malo ya esta casi terminando la saga de trunks del futuro (se pone a llorar amargamente) no quiero que termine esta saga que por mucho ha sido la mejor de todas volver a ver a trunks fue más de lo que siempre soñé aunque lo sigo diciendo no quiero que este con mai .bueno chicos contestare algunos

neopercival : la idea por a hora es que seiya sea el antagonista, pero puede ser que más adelante cambie de idea todo puede pasar no crees … mi santo de bronce favorito es Hyoga no se su personalidad es genial creo que soy del 1 % que no es fan de fénix y sobre lo otro me imagino a saori celosa pero no lo demostrara encanbio en trunks por su naturaleza saiyajin es más fácil que lo demuestre recuerda que los seiyajin son muy posesivos .

Despues de aquella pequeña discusión con seiya, milo se encontraba aun molesto quería arrancarla la lengua al santo de Pegaso por hablar de esa manera tan desvergonzada de su diosa se encontraban bajando por las doce casas ya que en la casa libra los caballeros dorados se reunirían era el momento perfecto para que el joven Peli lila conviviera con el resto.

-Ya milo tranquilízate – saga intentaba calmar al de escorpión – también a mi me ofendió la manera en la que Seiya se expreso de nuestra diosa pero será mejor dejar las cosas a si , recuerda que el es uno de los santos que salvaron a athena .

-Me vale un maldito espectro de Hades si Pegaso salvo a athena fue muy desvergonzado la manera en que se expreso de ella, la proclamo de su propiedad ¡Maldito Pegaso ! exclamo el de la octava casa apretando los puños .

Trunks que no entendía nada quedo sorprendido al escuchar que Seiya había salvado a saori. a hora entendía el por qué aquel chico se sentía con derecho sobre la peli lila ,saga al ver la mirada de interrogación del joven peli azul suspiro para empezar a explicarle .

-Veras hace poco el dios del inframundo hades ataco al santuario yo junto a shura y camus veníamos a matar a athena .. Bueno realmente lo que queríamos darle era una pequeña estatua pero todo se complico usamos una técnica prohibida la exclamación de athena luego de eso athena se suicido para poder ir al infierno a pelear contra el señor del inframundo. Luego de eso hades se llevo a nuestra diosa a los campos elíseos para poder rescatarla los 12 caballeros dorados usamos nuestro cosmos sacrificando nuestra vida para romper el muro de los lamentos asi los caballeros de bronce pudieron salvarla .

-Pero eso no le da derecho a Pegaso a expresarse así de athena .

-no sabía que la señorita saori había pasado por tantas cosas – hablo asombrado el peli azul – pero aun así es una mujer muy generosa pudo dejarme morir y no lo hiso siempre le estaré agradecido.

Al salir de la casa de escorpión pudieron ver a lo lejos la casa de libra milo ya se había tranquilizado con ayuda de saga . al llegar al 7ma casa los esperaban Camus junto a sus discípulos , shaka ,aioria, Dohko , Mu junto a kiki aioros y shura , todos vestían sus imponentes armaduras doradas al ver a los recién llegados sonrieron el primer en acercarse fue aioria

-Asi que tu eres Trunks un gusto en conocerte muchacho – extendió su mano con una leve sonrisa – asi que estarás bajo el cuidado de milo espero no se te pegue lo pervertido de este escorpión ruin y ponzoñoso.

-callate… estúpido gato – milo le había dado un golpe en la cabeza lo que provoco la sonrisa de todos los presentes

-el señor Milo y Saga han sido muy amables en mostrarme todo el santuario espero pronto acostumbrarme y poder salir solo – el peli azul dirigió su mirada al caballero e libra que portaba una espada – su espada es increíble me la ´prestaría un momento.

Dohko le entrego la espada a Trunks no muy convencido ya que la espada de libra era muy pesada no cualquiera la podía sostener y mucho menos manipularla a su manera todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando el joven peli azul sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a manipularla a su antojo.

-Como es posible que este chico pueda maniobrar la espada de libra a su antojo - hablo aioros asombrado - este chico no es un simple humano

-Tienes Razon incluso a nosotros en maniobrar la espada de libra a nuestro antojo nos tomo mucho de entrenamiento – shura se acerco a Dohko quien miraba al Trunks sonriendo

Saga y milo solo observaban al chico con una sonrisa en verdad aquel joven era alguien fasinante apesa de no ser caballero podía usar la espada de libra con tanta facilidad luego de un rato trunks le entrego la espada al caballero de la 7ma casa .

-Eso fue impresionante muchacho como es que pudiste manipular la espada a tu antojo incluso los caballeros dorados se no es un pco difícil usarla – camus quien se mantenía a lado de milo le pregunto .

-Lo que pasa es que yo tengo una espada muy parecida a esta e incluso el peso es el mismo – explico el joven tranquilamente.

-bueno como sea fue impresionante, por cierto que mal educados somos.. me presento mi nombre es Shaka de virgo guardián d la 6ta casa del santuario encantado de conocerte .

-bueno como te abras dado cuenta yo soy el guardian de la 11va casa del santuario soy camus de acuario un gusto.- sonrió levemente haciendo una reverencia – los que están allí son mis disipulos hyoga de cisne y el caballero crital .

Cada uno se presento ante Trunks, los dorados le ofrecieron su ayuda para que se lograra integrar .a su nueva vida en el santuario después de eso cada uno de ellos regresaron a sus obligaciones, milo junto a saga y camus caminaban de regreso al templo principal apesar del poco tiempo que el joven los había conocido se habían ganado su simpatía le faltaba conocer al resto de los dorados pero en ese momento se encontraban ocupados , pero un sentía que algo le hacía falta y no sabía que era al llegar al templo de acuario camus hiso una reverencia junto sus discípulos para despedirse mientras los otros 3 hombres subían caminaban a dirección al templo de piscis en las puertas del templo un Afrodita esperaba a sus visitantes .

-Asi que tu eres Trunks el joven que nuestra diosa salvo de morir , encantado de conocer soy el caballero de piscis – aforita miraba de arriba abajo al chico analizando cada pequeño detalle- a hora veo porque nuestra diosa te salvo no eres nada feo – sonrió ladino provocando el sonrojo del peli lia quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar su mirada .

En el templo principal shion y saori se enconaban atendiendo asuntos relacionados con la fundación de la familia kido a pesar de ser la diosa athana ,saori aun cumplía con sus obligaciones como nieta adoptiva de mitsumasa kido ,pero había algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza que fue ese sentimiento de molestia que siento cuando menciono a la posible novia de trunks esos pensamientos no la habían dejado concentrarse

-Mi señora le sucede algo la noto pensativa – shion hablo llamando la atención de la diosa que se encontraba pensativa –que es lo que perturba su alma .

-¿He? .. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte shion – saori intento sonar tranquila – si me disculpas dejaremos esto para después te parece

Saori ,se levanto de su asiento para salir de la oficina necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos, camino por los alrededores del templo principal ella no podía negar que Trunks era un chico Guapo con ese Aire de misterio que lo hacía lucir atractivo ante los ojos de cualquier mujer por eso no se le hacía rara que pudiera tener novia... y de nuevo allí estaban esa molestia. Saga junto a milo y trunks se despidieron de afordita para regresar al templo principal a lo lejos sentada en una banca se encontraba saori pasativa los caballeros se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia en forma de respeto.

-Princesa Athena cumplimos al pie de la letra la orden que su ilustrísima nos impuso le mostramos el santuario al joven Trunks y pudo conocer a algunos de los caballeros dorados.

Tanto saga como milo se despidieron de su diosa para regresar a sus respectivas casa dejando saori junto a Trunks ambos se miraban sin decir una sola palabra en la mente de trunks todavía estaban las palabras de afrodita que inconcretamente lo hiso sonrojar

-¿Está bien señorita saori la veo preocupada le pasa algo ?.

-No me pasa nada Trunks no tienes por que preocuparte – hablo la peli lila levantando la mirada para ver al joven a los ojos – ¿Pero dime te gusto el santuario?

-Bueno todo es nuevo para mí pero a los pocos caballeros que he conocido me han tratado bien espero pronto conocer a los otros – comento con una leve sonrisa sentándose a un lado de la chica.

Saori se sentía nerviosa, al tener al joven a un lado de ella no entendía la razón, pero el chico había despertado en ella un sentimiento que no era capaz de explicarse. Ambos se encontraban mirando las estrellas sin decir una sola palabra el silencio era incomodo

-¿Señorita saori puedo preguntarle algo? – El peli azul voltio a ver a la chica que se encontraba viendo las estrellas

-Claro… pero con una condición que me digas saori tanta formalidad no es de mi agrado – volteo a ver al joven con una sonrisa prestándole toda su atención.

-Seiya y usted son pareja – saori se sorprendió por la pregunta ya que podía notar en el tono de voz del joven algo de molestia , suspiro un poco para luego negarle con la cabeza- entre seiya y yo no hay más que una amistad el me ha salvado muchas veces , además los dos somos huérfanos.

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras de saori - él se siente con derecho sobre usted .. digo sobre ti es fácil dase cuanta que está enamorado de ti .

-No me digas que hablo contigo – saori fruño el señor ella le había dejado en claro a seiya que no se metiera en sus asuntos – hablare con el no te preocupes seiya no tiene derecho a decirte algo discúlpalo por favor.

-No te preocupes entiendo que seiya este enamoro de ti .. Bueno quien no podría enamorarse de una chica tan bonita, no solo eres bonita por fuera sino también tienes un corazón puro y hermoso cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti – comento el joven del futuro mirando a las estrellas provocando el sonrojo de la chica

Entre los dos se formo un silencio incomodo, ninguno sabia que decir se sentían nerviosos ninguno de los dos habían sentido lo que ahora comenzaban, sentir , Trunks se voltio para mirar a saori ,se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna reflejándola al notar que el joven la miraba saori dirigió su mirada al chico, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro ninguno fue consiente en qué momento se comenzaron, a acercarse al darse cuanta se estaban besando , de saori eran dulces , suaves pero al mismo tiempo inexpertos trunks la tomo del rostro acercándola un poco al ninguno fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo fue saori la primera en separarse ninguno sabia que decir

-Yo lo lamento no tenía por qué pasar esto perdóname saori – el chico se levanto y salió corriéndose al llegar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y suspiro pensado en aquel beso con la chica se sentía como un cobarde huyendo, asustado recordó lo que milo le había dicho saori era sagrada suspiro acostándose en la cama.

En los aposentos de Athena ,saori se cepillaba el cabello no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso Trunks no pudo evitar llevarse su mano a sus labios, aun sentía el beso de aquel joven , su primer beso jamás imagino que besar se sentía así de bien los labios del chico eran suaves. Pero lo que la entristeció fui la manera en la que salió huyendo tal vez el no sentía nada por ella? Esa era la pregunta que la joven se hacía .Al día siguiente Saori se levanto con una radiante sonrisa al escuchar que tocaba la puerta se levanto a abrir.

-Se puede saber a qué se debe esa sonrisa Saori – el santo de piscis era el único aparte de shion que no tenia problema de hablarle a su diosa con su nombre de humana – vine a prepararte el baño como siempre traje un shampoo especial que dejara tu cabello con aroma rico

-¿Mi querido afrodita puedes guardar un secreto ?. saori necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había pasado la ncohe anterior y le tenía una gran confianza al santo de piscis .

-La pregunta ofende saori sabes que prefiero que me corten la lengua antes de hablar de algo que me cuentas – tanto diosa como caballero caminaron para sentarse en la cama – puedes contarme lo que quieras jamás lo contaría.

Saori empezó a procesar hechos de la noche anterior para contarle al santo de la 12va casa .luego de unos minutos de silencio saori se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a relatarle a afrodita los hechos de la noche anterior.

-Pero dime quien fue el que beso de primero fue el o tu – el de piscis estaba sorprendido por lo que su diosa le había contado.

-Bueno el fue el que me beso primero creo que la noche fue la culpable habia muchas estrellas el aviente no ayudo mucho – exclamo sonrojada la diosa quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

-¡Lo sabia!… sabia que le gustabas era fácil darse cuanta con la manera en la que te miraba – el santo de piscis le levanto la mirada a la chica con su mano – no te debes sonrojar sabes a pesar de ser Athena , eres humana y el sentimiento del amor es algo natural .

-Hay no lo sé afrodita… él se disculpo por el beso y salió corriendo dejándome allí sola- la voz de saori se escuchaba triste – tal vez no le gusto o qué tal si el tiene novia es por eso que me rechazo –eso ultimo la peli lila lo dijo con desagrado

-No puede ser…..¡Saori Kido estas celosa! –afrodita comenzó a reírse provocando la molestia de su diosa que fruño el señor cruzando los brazos

-¿Terminaste de burlarte?. Y para tu información no estoy celosa –exclamo una molesta saori mirándolo con desdén

-Esta bien .. Está bien me calmo – comento calmándose el de piscis – lo que no puedo creer es que el chico huyo como un rato asustado ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste al pobre chico saori? – se burlo afrodita provocando en su diosa una mirada de desprecios.

-Se ve que te diviertes con esto no que querido afrodita.

-solo un poco diosa athena , pero ya enserio yo creo que le gustas por dios saori eres una mujer muy bella ese chico tendría que estar siego si no lo notara lo que te aconsejo es que hables con el dile lo que sientes y que él te diga lo que siente por ti –afrodita se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño a prepara la tina de la chica- y sobre lo de la novia no te preocupes eres mucho más hermosa que cualquier mujer- afrodita salió del cuarto dejando a una saori confundida mirando al techo .

AÑO 796 ERA DEL DRAGON

En una cabaña en medio del bosque se encontraban Zamasu y Black tomando luego de la pelea que había tenia contra goku y vegeta, el poder de black había aumentado de una manera considerable black presumía su poder a su otro yo que lo miraba con tranquilidad

-No sé por qué no pediste la inmortalidad como yo – zamasu comento con calma

-con este cuerpo nadie puede lastimarme, tu lo viste incluso son goku no fue rival para mi –black sonreía apretando sus puños – a hora lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a ese estúpido de Trunks , no me sentiré tranquilo hasta no matarlo con mis propias manos .

-No te desesperes lo encontraremos, bueno en realidad goku y vegeta lo harán y cuando lo encuentren los mataremos a los tres -zamasu, sonrió perversamente tomando su TE

-Sabes que no me gusta esperar pero en fin si no queda de otra tendré que hacerlo, quiero matar con mis propias manos a esos estúpidos saiyajin así poder que crear el mundo perfecto zero humanos – black y zamasu se levantaron y caminaron al balcón para admirar toda la destrucción que habían causado –después de todo ese es el trabajo de un dios.

-Por cierto Black tu sabes donde se están escondiendo los demás humanos, hay que matarlos a todos para que cuando ese estúpido de Trunks regrese se sienta humillado de ver a sus amigos muertos.

-No te preocupes por eso los encontraremos esos estúpidos humanos tiene que salir por comida. y los estaré esperando para matarlos a todos .

Año 779 ERA DEL DRAGON

-Mujer ya lo encontrarte llevas mucho tiempo buscándolo –un impaciente vegeta entraba al laboratorio Brief- que demonios has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-No molestes mono estúpido no es tan fácil tengo que poner las coordenadas en la máquina del tiempo y recargar la energía y eso toma tiempo, asi que no molestes .

Vegeta salió a regañadientes del laboratorio anqué no fuera capaz de admitirlo se encontraba preocupado por su hijo al llegar a la cocina vio a sentado comiendo en la mesa habia mucha comida que a señora brief había preparado para el saiyajin

-Oye vegeta por qué no bines a comer – goku le hablo con su típico humor de siempre –hay suficiente comida para los dos.

\- a hora no molestes kakaroto no estoy de humor para tus idioteces – vegeta se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruñido

-Esa comida huele deliciosa –ambos saiyajin voltearon su vista el dios de la destrucción bills junto a su fiel ayudante wills habían llegado

\- Bills Sama quiere Probar –goku le acerco un plato de ramen al dios e la destrucción que lo acepto sin pensarlo .

-¿han descubierto quien es ese sujeto que se parece a goku ? – willis pregunto mientras tomaba un pudin de la mesa – eso es delicioso - le brillaron sus ojos en forma de estrella s- bueno la razón por la que venimos es porque bills descubro que hay un ki en el universo diez tal vez allí encontremos la respuesta a todo este misterio .

-Yo quiero ir – goku se puso de pie acomodándose su ropa – si ese sujeto esta en ese universo yo soy el más interesado en saber quién es , Billis sama lléveme con ustedes .

Luego de comer goku junto a Bills y Wills partieron al universo diez, a buscar las respuestas de aquel misterio el guerrero más fuerte del universo se encontraba emocionado de poder peliar con alguien tan fuerte pero también quería saber quién era y porque tenía su apariencia , vegeta por su parte fue a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo quería estar listo para su batalla contra esos sujetos

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA 1980

Luego de aquella platica con afrodita saori estaba un poco más calmada el dia de hoy habia estado resolviendo unos asuntos muy importantes sobre el santuario junto a shion gracias a los dioses habia terminado un soldado le habia dicho que saga y milo habían venido desde temprano a buscar a trunks se sentía feliz que sus santos aceptaran al joven y lo ayudaran era fue la razón por la que no había podido hablar con el joven al salir del despacho se habia encontrado a seiya

-Saori me que es lo que hay entre ese tipo y tu – seiya estaba ralamente molesto la noche anterior habia visto a su saori besándose con ese idiota y sentía ganas de matarlo- ayer los vi besándose dime que hay entre ustedes.

-Seiya no tengo por que hablar contigo sobre eso así que con tu permiso tengo cosas que hacer – saori le dio la espalda para salir del templo cuando seiya la tomo del brazo ombligándola a voltearse para besarla cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la diosa que no supo como reaccionar.

En ese momento iba entrando Trunks junto a milo y saga que se quedaron sin palabras al ver a su diosa y el caballero de Pegaso besándose, Trunks fruño el seño apretando sus manos en forma de puños no fue consiente en que momento de sus manos brotaron una corriente de electricidad, mientras que al mismo tiempo su cabello cambiaba a rubio a causa de la ira asombrando a saga ,milo , seiya y a la misma saori que lo miraban atónicos.

ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO 5 DE EL FANFIC POR FIN PODEMOS VER EL PODER DEL JOVEN TRUNKS ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA POR LA PELEA DE VEGETTO CONTRA ZAMASU ME HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE DURARA MAS PERO QUE SE LE PUEDE HACER POR SIERTO TRUNKS FUE QUIEN DESTRUYO A ZAMASU ESO ME HACE TAN FLEIZ Y A LA VEZ TAN TRISTE EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE ES EL ULTIMO DE LA SAGA DE BLACK BUENO CHICAS SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME RETIRO LOS VERE EL DOMINGO


	6. romance secreto

Hola como estan ya estamos terminando noviembre y al mismo tiempo se está terminando mi saga favorita de dragon ball super . la verdad no me espere ese final ,para black fue bueno en una parte porque le dieron más protagónico a Trunks quien hubiera esperado que derrotara a zamas con una tipo henquidama . algo que realmente me decepciono fue la poca participación de vegetto, de tan solo 5 minutos por lo menos le hubieran dado todo el capitulo para ver como super vegetto blue , le partía el trasero a ese inútil de zemasu el capitulo 67 será la ultima aparición de trunks así como aparecerá el dios zeno para sellar a zamas , chicos estoy pensando en alargar la historia unos 40 capítulos recrear cosas que nos hubieran gustado tanto en saint seiya como en dragon ball . Estoy pensando incluir a Andreas el falso dios de saint seiya soul of gold para darle su momento de gloria a los caballeros dorados les gustaría ver esa batalla.

neopercival : bueno no tengo planeado usar la espada de energía en la historia, la razón no me gusto ese final para black se merecía un mejor final como las sagas anteriores de dragon ball , frezer, cell ,magin boo e incluso los dragones oscuros ,creo que black se merecía unalgo mejor una pelea larga o ver una nueva técnica o transformación e incluso hubiera estado bien ver a trunks en otro nivel super saiyajin o a vegetto derrotándolo pero ese final fue muy apresurado por eso quiero cambiar un poco la historia pero como dije nada está decidido a un todo puede pasar . Sobre el otro tema creo que el ambiente romántico no fue de mucha ayuda y por eso paso lo del beso sobre seiya no creo que él sea malo al contrario seiya es noble pero necesitaba un antagónico para la historia auqnue estoy pensando en alguien mas

aletuki01: ya te he dicho antes que me gusta tu nombre me recuerda a un integrante de super junior jaja cambiando de tema la universidad quita vida social en este caso quita vida virtual pero recuerda todo gran esfuerzo tiene su recompensa en mi país ya terminaron los semestrales asi que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones voy a aprovechar de ir al gym por que todo el mes de diciembre es para engordar con el pavo por cierto mi madre hace un rico pavo relleno ( ya me está dando hambre y a un falta un mes) en fin sobre seiya siento que es un personaje odioso no lo odio pero siempre lo ponen de protagonista eso es molesto ya que los otros también re arriesgan e incluso reciben más golpes que él, pero el único que recibe la gloria es Pegaso tentó entendido que en japon no es el personaje más querido aunque concuerdo contigo en que si seiya ve que lo que siente trunks por saori es real se hará un lado para dejarlos ser felices, por otro lado el que pareció fue vegetto no gogeta, aunque es lo mismo por el tiempo que duro la fusión , bueno sin más por comentar te dejo el capitulo.

Saori había sido tomada por sorpresa, por el santo de pegaso quien presiona sus labios con los de la chica, ella jamás se imagino en aquella situación con el caballero que la había salvado tantas veces,los labios de pegaso eran suaves pero no sentía aquellas mariposas que siento cuando trunks la había besado la noche anterior sintió los cosmos de saga , milo . al mismo tiempo sintió la energía del del joven de trunks que había aumentado de una manera considerable al separarse pudo ver a milo y a saga que los veían con los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa pero lo que más les asombro fue ver al joven del futuro con el cabello rubio y de su cuerpo emanaba una gran cantidad de rayos sus ojos se habían cambiado de color verdes a a azul su pelo se había erizado más de lo normal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 10 caballeros dorados y shion habían llegado al templo principal , cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel joven que su diosa había salvado con esa transformación . Saga y milo que estaban cerca de él peli lila tuvieron que cubrirse con sus brazos a causa de la energía que emanaba aquel joven .

-No puedo creer el cosmos de este joven es impresionante, se asemeja al cosmos de los caballeros dorados- Dohko admiraba la transformación del joven con una sonrisa – lo sabia este joven es especial –

Trunks miraba con ira a saori y seiya, su parte seiyajin que él no sabía que tenía a causa de la pérdida de memoria estaba saliendo aflore. los saiyajin eran posesivos ,dominantes y territoriales con las personas que le importaba el templo principal comenzó a templar a causa de aquella energía milo y saga que eran los caballeros que estaban más cerca de el intentaron tranquilizarlo pero nada pudieron hacer .

-Trunks detente destruirás el templo principal.- saga intentaba hacer reaccionar al peli lila.

-usare mi restricción tal vez logre calmarlo saga – milo quien cubría su rostro con sus brazos volteo a ver al de geminis dispuesto a lanzar su técnica contra aquel chico que estaba fuera de sí mismo no parecía aquel joven amable con el que habían entablado amistad.

-¡Detente! por favor trunks - saori camino con dificultad para quedar a pocos centímetros del joven no le fue nada fácil a causa de los rayos de energía que salían de su cuerpo. Los caballeros dorados se pusieron en defensa por si aquel joven intentaba lastimar a su diosa – no hagas esto te lo suplico regresa hacer el chico amable que eras –la diosa paso su mano por la cara del joven haciéndolo racionar.

Seiya que se mantenía asombrado por lo que acababa de presenciar se froto los ojos no podía creer que ese chico tuviera ese poder sentía que lo había superado .. pero no eso era imposible el era el caballero asesino de dioses había paliado contra Poseidón y hades no podía ser superado por un chico como ese .

-Saori aun no terminamos de hablar.

-A hora no seiya ,te buscare después a hora déjanos – saori voltio a ver a los 10 caballeros dorados – regresen a sus casas solo se pueden quedar saga, milo y dohko , los demás pueden regresar a sus obligaciones , descuiden estaré bien –

-Pero… saori a un no terminamos de hablar además no te dejare sola con aquel sujeto te podría lastimar – seiya intento convencer a la pelea lila de quedarse pero fue tomado del brazo por aioria junto a aioros sacándolo de la sala del maestro.

Al salir de la sala del maestro los hermanos de leo y sagitario, soltaron a un seiya completamente molesto cada uno de los caballeros dorados caminaban rumbo a sus casas ninguno quería desobedecer a su diosa. seiya se puso en medio del santo de leo quien iba acompañado por camus ,dohko y afrodita. Quien se detuvieron mirando a el caballero de la armadura divina.

-Qué diablos les pasa a todos ustedes… como se les occure dejar a saori con ese sujeto podría dañarla – grito seiya encarando a cada uno de los caballeros dorados – debemos entrar a la sar el plasma cámara del maestro a hora mismo.

-Seiya ni se te ocurra entrar si lo haces…. No me quedara otra atacarte con un plasma relámpago, las ordenes de athena se obedecen es hora que aprendas lo que es el respeto – aioria se puso en medio de la puerta mirando al caballero de Pegaso con seriedad.

Seiya se mordió el labio el sabía que airoria no eras de los tipos que amansaban en vano, a regañadientes se voltio para salir del lugar seguido por los dorados quien no perdían de vista a Pegaso . Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban: Saga, milo , Saori , Shion y Trunks

-¿Quién eres ?.. ¿ Por qué tienes ese poder ? . –shion pregunto manteniéndose a un lado de saori quien no dejaba de ver al peli azul.

-No lo sé… solo me sentí furioso lo demás no se cómo paso -el chico puso su mano en su cabeza intentaba recordar pero era inútil .

-pero tienes un poder increíble pero creo que será mejor que te vayas del santuario no sabemos quién eres podrías poner en peligro al santuario –

-Espera shion no tiene por que irse – saori quien hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio hablo volteando a ver al chico – no creo que nos ponga en peligro,

-señorita lo primordial para nosotros es su seguridad – shion intentaba convencer a su diosa pero ella negó con la cabeza.- será como usted lo ordene –Milo y saga ustedes continuaran con la tarea de vigilar a Trunks ,- tanto saga como milo quien se mantenían en silencio asistieron haciendo una reverencia para irse a sus casas .

-Maestro shion … solo quiero que sepa que jamás aria algo que perjudicara al santurio y mucho menos a todos ustedes que me han tratado como a uno más de ustedes – shion que paso a un lado de el se le quedo viendo por unos segundos para luego asistir y seguir su camino a la estudio dejando a Trunks y saori solos el chico aun estaba molesto por el beso .

-Trunks creo que necesitamos hablar.. pero no aquí sígueme – saori camino a la parte de atrás del templo donde había un gran jardín lleno de rosas plantadas `por el mismo afrodita. el peli azul siguió a su diosa en silencio .

Al llegar a las afueras del salón principal trunks se maravillo por el hermoso jardín con hermosas rosas rojas y blancas saori se inclino un poco para tomar una flor y olerla trunks se le quedo mirando unos momentos no podía negar que ella era hermosa e incluso no podía culpar a tal seiya de estar enamorado de ella saori, era muy hermosa , dulce ,amable y caritativa no estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta en qué momento saori se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo a una banca que estaba cerca de la fuente para que tomaran asiento

-Lo que viste en el templo principal .. – saori intento hablar hasta que fue interrumpida por trunks que no le permitió hablar.

-no me tiene por qué dar explicaciones usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera – el chico estaba celoso fruño el seño para luego levantarse para irse hasta que saori lo tomo de la mano evitando que se fuera.

-No me digas que estas celoso… solo asi se puede explicar que estés molesto por algo que no es lo que te imaginas- saori intentaba aguatarse la risa al ver como el chico se sonrojaba.

-Por que tendría que estar celoso –el chico se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada –usted sabra con quien se besa no creo que ese sea mi problema.

Al escuchar las palabras del joven saori fruño el seño estaba molesta como se atrevía ese hombre a insinuar se era de esas chicas que se besaban con cualquiera toda su vida habia estado ocupada en asuntos de negocios y luego cuando se entero que era athena estuvo envuelta en pelas contra dioses jamás tuvo tiempo para tener novio o algo parecido eso incluso estaba prohibido por los dioses

-no te permito que pongas en duda mi decencia quin te crees que eres – saori estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada pero trunks fue mas ágil y la tomo la mano de la chica antes que lo golpeara mirándola a los ojos .

-Lamento haberte insultado no sé que me paso. te confieso que no se qué me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento raro , desde que te bese no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos te confesare que cuando te vi con seiya me dieron ganas de golpearlo no puedo explicar que me paso pero lo que si te puedo explicar es que siento algo muy fuerte por ti , desde que me salvaste te volviste mi angel .

Saori no podía creer las palabras del chico su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte desde que supo que era la reencarnación de athana tomo su lugar como diosa. Durante la batalla de las doce casas luego en hangar contra Poseidón por ultimo hades dejando a un lado a la humana saori kido pero no se podía negar que ella sentía algo por el joven el amor de athena seria para todos sus caballeros por igual, pero otra cosa era saori kido la mujer quien se habia negado la oportunidad de amar y ser amada.

-Trunks tu tampoco me eres indiferente siento algo fuerte por ti pero debes entender que soy inexperta en todo esto desde los 8 años tuve que hacerme cargo de la fotrunda de la familia kido luego de la muerte de mi querido abuelo, a los 13 organice el torneo galáctico, para luego descrubir que soy la rencarnacion de la diosa athena desde ese momento hise a un lado mi parte humana dejando solo a la diosa para poder salvar a la humanidad de los dioses.

Al escuchar la palabra dioses se toco la cabeza recordando la imagen de un hombre con traje gris con cabello con puntas y una sonrisa perversa saori se acerco a él poniendo su mano en su hombro preocupada.

-Estas bien trunks quieres que vallamos a la enfermería –saori se escuchaba preocupada pero el negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-No es nada es solo que recordé algo… pero no vi muy bien que era.

-dime que recordaste – los dos se habían sentado en la banca mientras el chico mantenía su mirada en el piso .

-no vi muy bien quien era lo único que pude recordar es a un hombre con cab ello oscuro traje gris y cabello con puntas pero algo me tiene inquieto era su sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Tranquilo Trunks ya iras recordando no te presiones sabes que estaré para ti cuando me necesites – la peli lila puso su mano sobre la del chico, cuando voltio a verla sonrio levemente por sus palabras.

-Cambiando de tema.. saori quiero saber que sientes por mi .

-si me preguntas que siento por ti como athana tengo prohibido amar mi amor debe ser para todos por igual…. Pero como saori kido siento algo muy fuerte por ti no se si amo ya que nos e que es eso pero me gustaría averiguarlo.

Trunks ,sonrió por las palabras de la chica, la tomo de la barbilla acercándola un poco al para unir sus labios en un tierno beso saori sentía mariposas en su estomago jamás había sentido algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos ella jamás pudo ver a seiya mas que como un caballero sabia que con el siempre habría ese conflicto de ser athena y saori en cambio con trunks todo era diferente él quería a saori kido la mujer no la diosa se fueron separándose lentamente a falta de aire .

-Saori te gustaría ser mi novia – el peli azul la tomo de la mano mirándola con una sonrisa – prometo cuidarte estar contigo siempre.- la chica no pudo evitar dejar salir lagrimas de felicidad .

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia trunks nada me aria más feliz pero tenemos que vernos por a hora a escondidas nadie debe saber que somos novios hasta que yo hable con los caballeros y shion.

-se hará como tú quieras mi querida saori – tanto trunks como la chica se levantaron para regresar al templo no sin antes robarle un beso a su chica

En la luna una chica rubia de ojos verdes veía la escena preocupada por las consecuencias que la decicion de athena podría traerle al mundo desde la era del mito athena era una diosa virgen su amor tenía que ser equitativo no podía amar a uno más que a otros. Se levanto de su trono dispuesta a arreglar aquella situación antes que su padre el dios de todos los dioses Zeus interviniera

-Toma ven enseguida te necesito - no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando apareció un hombre con cabello anaranjado que portaba una máscara touma era el hermano de marina el joven se arrodillo con su cabeza en el suelo

-Mi diosa puedo servirle en lago – el chico mantenía su mirada en el suelo .

-Si a hora mismo iremos al santuario de mi querida hermana athena tengo algo que arreglar pero quiero que sea discreto y como eres mi caballero más leal solo iras tu .

-Como usted ordene - el chico se puso de pie para salir del templo en la luna

En el santuario los doce caballeros se encontraban en los campos de entrenamiento, viendo a los nuevos reclutas entrenar cuando sintieron un cosmos muy fuerte entrar a la sala del maestro, saori quien e encontrar junto a shion resolviendo unos asuntos al sentir el cosmos se puso de pie . la luz de la luna se reflejo del cual pudo notar la figura de una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rubio de una estatura un poco más baja que ella y a un hombre apuesto que venía a su lado shion estaba sorprendido en todos sus años a cargo del santuario había teniado la oportunidad de conocer a aquella diosa

-Artemisa hermana que te trae por mi templo – pregunto la diosa de la guerra a su hermana mayo en la era del mito artemisa la diosa de la luna y la casa shion se arrodillo ante ella .

-Athena hermana quiero hablar contigo pero a solas – la voz de la diosa se escuchaba seria ambos caballeros asistieron haciendo una reverencia para salir dándole privacidad a las dos diosas

Hola chicas y chicos por fin el capitulo 6 está listo este capítulo fue corto porque quería centrarme en trunks y saori pero el próximo capítulo estará mas largo apareció la diosa artemisa no está nada contenta con lo que su hermana esta haciendo hora trunksno la tendrá nada fácil tiene a black que lo handa buscando y a hora a los dioses del Olimpo por cierto me gustaría saber que les pareció el final de la saga de black .la verdad esperaba mas de eso pobre trunsk al final perdió a todos sus amigos zeno destruyo su tiempo dejando a mai y a el cómo sobrevivientes me encanto la despedida de gohan y el estuvo muy emotiva no pude evitar llorar bueno sin mas por el momento les dejo el capitulo y los veo otra semana tengan un buen inicio de semana .


	7. la búsqueda termino

Hola como están casi 2 meses de no actualizar la historia bueno hay dos razones muy poderosas, la primera es que me quede con la mente en blanco no sabía que giro darle tal vez parte de la culpa fue que se terminara la saga de Black. No sabía que escribir o como continuarla. la segunda fue que no tenía tiempo con los semestrales pero pienso retomar la historia bueno sin más por el momento les dejo el capitulo

Blackgoku25 : déjame decirte que me encanta tu nombre ya que black es mi amor platónico de dragon ball junto a trunks , sobre lo otro no puedo hacer a black bueno ya que perdería el realismo de mi historia el bueno es goku black es malo y me gusta de malo si quieres ver a un black bueno ve a goku son la misma persona pero con diferente personalidad.

neopercival : bueno antes que nada me tomare el tiempo para leer tu fic ya que estado esperando que actualices , cambiando de tema si novios a escondidas te imaginas que se enteren los caballeros dorados, o shion pobre trunks sobre artemisa no es una diosa tan mala siempre a querido lo mejor para athena quien sabe tal vez ella sea una aliada , tal vez trunks pueda vencer a Zeus no crees .

Los caballeros dorados se quedaron impresionados al sentir el cosmos divino de Artemisa , era muy extraño que la diosa dejara su palacio en la luna para venir santuario, no recordaban la última vez que eso paso … Dohko que se encontraba junto a Mu voltearon su vista al templo principal se preguntaba el motivo de la visita de la diosa de la luna quien venía con su fiel caballero Toma

Maestro es muy Raro que la diosa de la luna venga al santuario no lo cree? –pregunto el caballero de Aries quien mantenía su mirada en el templo de Athena

-No lo se pero debe ser algo importante para que la diosa de la luna dejara su palacio para venir al santuario.

En el biblioteca del templo principal Shion, junto con Saori estaban sorprendidos de ver a Artemisa quien venía con su fiel caballero, se preguntaban cual era la razón para que aquella diosa que amaba estar en su templo en la luna decidiera venir a la tierra.

-Artemisa hermana a que debemos el honor de tu visita a mi templo – saori se levanto de su silla para caminar hacia la diosa.

-Athena lo que tengo que decirte es privado.

Tanto shion como Toma hicieron una reverencia a sus diosas para luego salir del salón dejando a las hermanas solas shion se preguntaba cual era el tema que la diosa de la luna quería tratar con su diosa en privado al bajar al salón principal se encontró con los caballeros dorados

Bueno hermana que te trae a la mi santuario – pregunto saori volteando a ver a la diosa de la caza y la luna – nunca sales de tu templo solo cuando es enteramente necesario.

-Athena lo he visto todo desde mi templo en la luna – al escuchar las palabras de su hermana Saori se puso nerviosa pero intento disimularlo.

\- No sé a qué te refieres artemisa – saori intentaba sonar lo más calmada posible.

\- no intentes verme la cara de tonta athena …sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, mantienes una relación amorosa con un humano ,sabes que eso está prohibido – la rubia fruño el seño pasando su mano por el rostro de la peli lila – hermana sabes que eso no es permitido nuestro padre , te cumplió tu deseo que regresaran tus caballeros a la vida pero sabes cuál fue la condición desobedécelo traería tu desgracia y la del mundo .

Las palabras de la Diosa de la luna tenían mucha razón ella tenia prohibido enamorarse de un humano Athena siempre fue una Diosa virgen desde la era del mito, pero que podía hacer ella era también una humana, la peli lila mantenía sus ojos cerrados cuando escucho la voz serena de su hermana en la era del mito

-¿Quien es el? quiero conocer a aquel hombre por el cual estas yendo en contra nuestro padre athena .

Saori asistió no podía negarse a lo que Artemisa le pedía ya que por el momento no quería que nadie supiera que ella mantenía una relación con el peli azul mando a llamar a Shion para que arreglara todo para la comida estaba nerviosa, lo mejor sería hablar antes con trunks

-Shion , ordena que se ponga 2 lugares más en la mesa mi hermana y su caballero se quedaran a comer – hablo mirando al ex caballero de Aries .

Shion , hiso una leve reverencia a las diosas y salió del salón principal había notado a saori muy nerviosa seria ella por lo general siempre sonreí pero esta vez fue diferente se notaba distante como si estuviera preocupada por algo no pudo más que asistir para luego salir de aquel lugar

-Lo conocerás en la comida, Artemisa lo único que te pido es que le des una oportunidad es un gran chico muy noble.

-eso lo veremos athena , pero dejando eso a un lado donde lo conociste porque tengo entendido que no es un caballero – la diosa se sentó en el sofá que estaba en el estudio .

-el estaba en una nave muy extraña estaba muy lastimado cuando lo encontramos me encontraba de paseo con kiki , cuando vimos aquella nave al acercarnos el estaba muy herido había perdido mucha sangre , incluso no pensamos que sobreviva luego de eso se fue recuperando poco a poco y a causa de la convivencia fue despertando en mi un sentimiento especial tenemos poco tiempo juntos .

Ambas diosas se quedaron mirando sin decir una sola palabra cada, una estaba sumidas en sus propios pensamientos Artemisa tenía miedo de la ira de Zeus sabía que si el dios del Olimpo le declaraba la guerra al santuario, se derramaría mucha sangre ¡NO ella evitaría eso por el bien de la tierra y su hermana.

AÑO 796 ERA DEL DRAGON

Luego de aquella pelea contra goku . Black había incrementado sus poderes de una manera impresionante eso lo hacía muy feliz sabia los saiyajin mientras más peleas tuvieran más fuertes se volvían volteo a ver a zamasu que se encontraba tranquilamente tomando el Te

-Que te parece mi nuevo poder. Valió la pena ir a buscar a ese gusano de trunks y haber paliado con son goku –black apretaba sus puños sonriendo.

-Sabes me sorprendes te comportas como uno de esos monos salvajes llamados saiyajin no te das cuenta que las peleas son desagradables es por eso que tenemos que matar a todos los humanos han manchado este hermoso planeta con violencia.

\- no digas estupideces yo no me parezco a esos monos. ….Pero eso no quita que al estar en el cuerpo de son goku, disfrute las peleas – miro de mala gana a su otro yo – como sea lo único que nos falta es encontrar a ese inútil de trunks para matarlo aun no se me olvida aquel golpe que me dio.

-¡quieres olvidarte de eso! – zamasu se levanto dejando su taza de Té en la mesa – no te das cuenta que si esos monos se vuelven mas fuertes serán un peligro para ti , yo soy inmortal pero tu no lo eres así que es mejor buscarlo para matarlo .

Black se quedo pensativo sabía que no les convenía que goku, vegeta y trunks unieran fuerza con la pelea que habia tenido con son goku se había dado cuenta que el poder de goku era impresionante y de seguro vegeta no se quedaba atrás.

-Tienes razón , sabes….. no podemos permitir que esos estúpidos saiyajin unan fuerzas hay que buscar por nuestra cuenta a ese inútil de trunks y tengo un plan que no podrá fallar – se le quedo viendo a su anillo- hay que buscar al resto de los humanos y a esa mujer que siempre estaba con ese gusano ella será la que nos lleve hasta ese idiota .

Ambos dioses comenzaron estaban a muy poco de lograr el mundo perfecto sin humanos un mundo donde la justicia de los dioses prevalezca sabian que nadie podría detenerlos habían matado a los dioses de esa época.

AÑO 779 Era del dragón

-Por fin lo logre!... soy una genio en definitiva no hay nada que no pueda hacer con esto encontraremos a trunks – bula sonreía orgullosa habia terminado de reparar la maquina – sera mejor avisarles a goku y vegeta .

Luego de la pelea contra black , los dos saiyajin habían regresado a entrenar con bills y willis sabian que con el poder actual que tenían nunca le ganarían a esos poderosos enemigo y si querían ayudar a trunks tenían que aumentar sus poderes .

-Eres un idiota kakaroto se supone que tenias que lanzarme esas bolas de enegria a mi no al castillo de bills – vegeta tenia sujeto a goku de su camisa – grandísimo animal por tu culpa tendremos que limpiar todo de nuevo.

-oh lo siento vegeta creo que se me paso un poco la mano – el hombre más fuerte del universo sonrio con su mano atrás de la cabello – además no creo que bills sama se moleste solo necesitamos darle comida y nos perdonara

Vegeta estaba a punto de golpear a goku cuando escucho la voz del dios de la destrucción que no se escuchaba nada contento, desde que su maestro wills, había aceptado entrenar a vegeta y a goku ese par siempre terminaba destruyendo algo, estaba a punto de darle su merecido cuando wills lo detuvo .

-Bills sama bulma nos habla de seguro quiere ofrecernos un delicioso platillo – al ángel le brillaron sus ojos –será mejor dejar para otro dia el castigo de goku y vegeta.

-ustedes dos se salvaron por esta ocasión pero n o crean que esto se quedara a si –volteo a ver su ayudante para que los llevara a la tierra.

En la corporación capsula los esperaba bulma junto a : gohan picoro milk y krillin estaba feliz para ella era un logro haber reparado la máquina del tiempo pero lo que realmente le hacía feliz era encontrar a su hijo del futuro .

-para que nos llamarte espero tengas comida deliciosa que ofrecernos si no destruiré la tierra- hablo bill acercándose a ella cuando sintió un aroma delicioso que provenía de spatio trasero.

El dios junto a su ayudante se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida que bula les tenía preparada goku quien también tenía hambre camino a la misma dirección que los dioses cuando fue detenido del brazo por bulma.

-Ustedes dos esperen los mande a llamar por que ya termine las reparaciones de la máquina del tiempo solo pondré buscar coordenadas y nos dirá en donde esta trunks .

-Qué esperas mujer no tenemos tiempo que perder de seguro esos tipos ya lo encontraron –vegeta volteo su mirada con los brazos cruzados.

-Espera vegeta antes de ir tenemos que llevar semillas del ermitaño como pudimos darnos cuenta esos sujetos son demasiados fuertes –comento goku con su mano en la barbilla –ya se! –Exclamo con una sonrisa – ire con el maestro Karin por ellas – el hombre más fuerte del universo puso sus dedos en su frente y desapareció.

-Vegeta tu crees que nuestro hijo este bien – no pudo evitar preguntar bula preocupada – pobre Trunks no ha tenido una vida fácil primero los androides y luego esto nuestro hijo ha sufrido mucho – la pelia azul bajo la mirada con unas pequeñas lagrimas

Vegete se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo jamás le había gustado que bulma llorara cuando esa fue la Razon por la que el había aceptado fusionarse con kakaroto ,sacrificando su orgullo solo para vengar la muerte de su mujer no podía negar que como vegetto, eran invencibles aprovecharon para vengarse de la muerte de sus amigos. Porque si luego de todos esos años en la tierra ya consideraba a los amigos de kakaroto sus propios amigos, a pesar de su orgullo y los errores que cometió ellos siempre lo ayudaron y aunque odiaba decirlo, kakaroto se había convertido en su mejor amigo . Cuando el llego a la tierra no tenía nada su primera amiga fue bulma, a pesar de su manera de tratarla ella siempre estaba a su lado le dio un hijo maravilloso un digno heredero fuerte con el gusto a las peleas como el . cuando se encontraban en el planeta nameku tubo que unir fuerzas con el calvo y el hijo de kakaroto cosa que le desagrado por una extraña razón el calvo siempre lo ayudo a pesar de que sus errores y a pesar de su orgullo lo respetaba lo mismo pasaba con picoro a pesar de cierta rivalidad había aprendido a respetarlo como guerrero con gohan era casi lo mismo el chico podía ser fuerte cuando se lo proponía pero por la influencia de la mujer de kakaroto era raro que el expulsara su poder gohan lo respetaba siempre le decía señor vegeta lo trataba con respeto le parecía raro que un saiyajin no disfrutara de las peleas pero con el tiempo había aprendido asestarlo tal cual era estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de bulma.

-vegeta prométeme que salvaran a trunks – hablo bulma mirándolo a los ojos – nuestro hijo se merece una vida en paz .

-Tranquila mujer el chico es fuerte el estará bien pero si eso te tranquiliza te lo prometo – comento vegeta manteniéndola abrazada cuando pareció goku con las semillas.

-pero que hacen – pregunto con inocencia goku provocando que los esposos se sonrojaran – jamás pensé verte de esa manera vegeta – rio goku divertido.

-Te quieres callar grandísimo idiota o te are pedazos – exclamo sonrojado vegeta separándose de bulma .

-Bueno, Bulma ya estamos listos podrías hacer funcionar la máquina del tiempo - goku no podía ocultar su emoción paliaría con alguien muy poderoso eso lo hacía muy feliz.

La pelia AZUL saco la capsula donde estaba guardada la máquina del tiempo para ponerla en funcionamiento cual fue la sorpresa de goku y vegeta al ver que la maquina había cambiado a hora era tan grande como una nave en donde todos podrían viajar bulma, sonrio satisfecha por su logro .

-Bien que esperamos – hablo goku trepando a la maquina – me muero por pelear con ese sujeto – bills sama usted no irá – volteo a verlo curioso .

-Soy un dios de la destrucción no puedo viajar en el tiempo, de todos modos iré al universo 10 para destruir a ese kaioshin . Quien pone en peligro los universos.

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA 1993

Goku asistió sonriendo , en ese momento bulma puso en funcionamiento la máquina del tiempo que estaba vinculada con la original luego de 1 habían llegado a su destino al bajar de la maquina se quedaron sorprendidos las ruinas antiguas , era muy diferente a su planeta goku y vegeta voltearon a ver asia el sur donde sintieron un ki conocido

-Pon fin lo encontramos – hablo para si mismo el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Bulma saco una capsula que contenía un avión con el cual pudieran seguir a goku y vegeta que habían emprendido el vuelo seguidos por picoro y los demás

En el santuario de athena ,Trunks estaba muy nervioso por las miradas que artemisa le deba se sentía un poco intimidado y mas al saber que era la hermana de saori y que no estaba para nada contenta con su relación a escondidas , se podía sentir la tención en el aviente shion y Toma comían sin hacer comentarios al respecto .

-Dime de verdad no recuerdas nada – pregunto la diosa de la luna mirando al peli azul.

-La verdad no recuerdo nada solo tengo imágenes borrosas pero nada claro – contesto con educación volteando a ver a saori

La comida continuo con normalidad cuando terminaron los 5 se dirigieron al salón principal donde una de las sirvientas les llevo te con pasteles Artemisa se le quedo mirando a Trunks no podía negar que su hermana tenia buenos gustos el chico era guapo pero había un problema no era un dios temía a la reacción de su padre cuando se enterara

-Princesa athena dígame que pasa - pregunto shion volitando a verla cosa que puso nerviosa a saori .

-Bueno yo – saori volteo a ver a trunks para luego bajar la mirada – bien te diré lo que pasa shion pero te pido que lo tomes con calma

Saori estaba a punto de contarle sobre su relación con el peli azul cuando shion se levanto de golpe seguido por Toma saori noto la seriedad de el ex caballero de aries que solo se limito a decir

-un gran cosmos ha entrado al santuario y se encuentra en la casa de Aries –shion camino a la casa ventana donde se podía ver todo el santuario en su cara se notaba la seriedad jamás había sentido una energía a si y no era solo una habían varios.

En la casa de aries mu se encontraba parado en la entrada mirando a los invasores a pesar de no sentir maldad en su energía no podía dejarlos pasar tan fácilmente por su casa.

-¿Quiñes son? De donde vienen jamás he sentido un cosmos como el de ustedes.

-Mira insecto será mejor que te quites no tenemos tiempo que perder, si no lo haces tendré que matarte – hablo con mal humor vegeta podía sentir el ki de su hijo en la última casa y un tipo como ese no lo iba a detener .

Bueno chicos y chicas luego de un mes sin subir un capitulo les traigo este las cosas se están poniendo difíciles para trunk cual será la reacción de vegeta al ver a su hijo sin memoria y lo peor black anda buscándolo para matarlo bueno sin mas que decir espero les guste feliz y prospero año nuevo que sus propósitos se cumplan.


	8. vegeta vs Trunks

Hola chicos casi dos meses sin actualizar la historia, bueno lo que paso fue lo siguiente estado muy ocupada y al mismo tiempo triste me entere de algo que hecho a perder mis planes a futuro , tenía pensado o dejar la historia hasta aquí pero me di cuenta que merece un final y se lo daré cambiando de tema que les pareció el nuevo arco de dragon ball super el torneo universal quien diría que el pendejo de goku pondría en riesgo los 12 universo por querer pelear bueno el mismo akira toriyama dijo que goku era un anti héroe y que la imagen de héroe justiciero se la dio toei , los comentarios los contestare al final sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo.

En la casa de Aries se encontraba Mu quien había salido a recibir a los invasores los 12 . Caballeros dorados que custodiaban sus casas se habían sorprendido por el poder que esos desconocidos emanaban , saga quien se encontraba mirando a la casa de Aries se tenso un poco cosa que no paso de ser percibido por su gemelo quien se le quedo mirando con un deje de preocupación kanon fue sacado de sus pensamientos por saga .

-Kanon quiero que ahora mismo vallas al templo principal y protejas a athena por si algo pasa no siento un como malvado pero no podemos confiarnos – se volteo saga dándole la espalda a su hermano – de todos modos esos invasores no pasaran por esta casa.

Kanon asistió a lo que su hermano le decía odiaba emitirlo pero saga tenía razón él era más útil en la cámara del maestro, que en la casa de géminis salió corriendo hacia el templo principal. En la casa de Aries Mu se encontraba en medio de su casa mirando a los invasores ,

-Quienes son que los trae a la casa de Aries – camino para quedar cerca de los visitantes que osaban entrar a su casa – no puedo sentir energía maligna así que los dejare marcharse- el caballero de Aries se dio la vuelta para caminar a dirección de los pisos superiores cosa que molesto de sobre manera a vegeta.

-Maldito insecto a mí nadie me da la espalda – vegeta apretó su puño con el señor fruñido dispuesto a atacar al de Aries pero fue detenido por goku quien lo intento calmar.

\- Calma vegeta recuerda a que venimos – goku intento tranquilizar al príncipe de los saiyajin a el también le daba curiosidad saber quién era ese hombre que vestía una extraña armadura y del cual desprendía un gran ki .

\- Veo que no se piensan ir , pero tampoco puedo dejarlos pasar jamas he lastimado a mujeres – tanto goku como vegeta quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras que el de Aries les decían para luego voltear a ver a los de mas .

-Sera mejor que ustedes esperen a fuera esto promete ser muy divertido – goku no pudo evitar emocionarse ya que paliaría con alguien extremadamente fuerte esa pelea prometía ser interesante- Yo paliare contigo - se puso en posición de pelea dejando al caballero de Aries impresionado jamás se espero que un humano que no portaba armadura se comportara de esa manera.

-kakaroto …. Quien te dijo que serás el primero en pelear, siempre quieres tener ventaja sobre mi esta vez no lo permitiré – el príncipe se puso en medio de su eterno rival mirándolo con el seño fruñido.

Mu quien miraba la manera infantil de comportarse de aquellos hombres se quedo sorprendió por su manera de actuar, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentar a los caballeros dorados y mucho menos sin armaduras pero aquellos de hombres discutía para decidir quién sería el primero en pelear

-Por qué no lo decide la suerte vegeta - comento goku con entusiasmo ambos saiyajin comenzaron a jugar piedra papel o tijera para decidir quien paliaría con el de Aries.

Vegeta gruño de molestia su eterno rival le había ganado, no le quedo más que hacerse a un lado para despejar el lugar de la pelea el sabía que trunks, estaba en ese lugar `podía sentir su Ki se pregunta por qué no había salido sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por bulma quien había puesto su mano en su mano en su hombro.

-¡Que quieres mujer! No te dije que se salieran e este lugar - Exclamo el príncipe de los saiyajin con molestia.

-No me hables así mono.. No pienso irme a ninguna parte sin saber de mi hijo – la peli azul lo encaro cruzando los brazos – como siempre ustedes los saiyajin todo lo toman a la ligera.

Goku, quien estaba en posición de pelea se lanzo a atacar al caballero de Aries que utilizo la pared de cristal para defenderse el saiyajin se sorprendió ya que su ataque le fue devuelto esquivándolo jamás había visto un ataque como ese en definitiva valió la pena viajar en el tiempo en aquel lugar habían sujetos demasiado fuertes con los cuales pelear

-Eso fue sorprendente jamás había visto un poder como ese que fuera capaz de regresarle el ataque pero esto no a terminando a un.-Agrego goku con emoción preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

Mu , golpeo a goku cosa que había tomado por sorpresa al saiyajin no había podido ver sus movimientos en un segundo tenia a ese hombre con armadura frente a el propinándole una patada que lo había mandado a las columnas de aquella casa

-¡Maldita sea! No fui capaz de leer sus movimientos .exclamo goku poniéndose de pie para ponerse en posición de ataque .

-No puedo sentir una presencia maligna te dejare ir no sería correcto derramar tu sangre en esta casa de Aries seria una ofensa a nuestra diosa márchate a hora mismo - el caballero dorado se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-kakatoro idiota acaba con ese insecto de una vez o quieres que yo la haga por ti – vegeta estaba realmente irritado no sabía en qué momento esa copia de kakaroto los atacaría no podían perder el tiempo con esos sujetos –

-Esta es mi pelea vegeta no permitiré que te metas – por primera vez goku había hablado con seriedad cosa que impresiono al príncipe saiyajin y a sus amigos, el no solía usar ese tono serio solo lo hacía cuando estaba ralamente molesto - y tu a no me subestime jamás perdería con algo tan simple, esta pelea apenas empieza prepárate – goku uso la tele trasportación para a de darle una patada al caballero de Aries que salió volando al techo.

Los caballeros dorados que estaban custodiando su casa estaba impresionados no podían creer que un humano pudiera paliar al mismo nivel que un caballero dorado eso era prácticamente imposible la única manera es que fuera un dios, Milo que observaba la pelea desde su casa no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Maestro dohko me puede explicar que está pasando cómo es posible que un humano pueda igualar nuestro cosmos y sin usar una armadura eso es imposible – aioria, había encendido su cosmos energía para poder comunicarse con los otros caballeros que estaba atómicos por lo que pasaba en la Aries

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo lo único que puedo decirles es que no siento un cosmos maligno me pregunto qué es lo que buscan en las doce casas – contesto el caballero de libra quien mantenía su mirada en la casa de Aries .

En la primera casa, goku y Mu paliaban intercambiaban golpes ninguno tenía por el momento ventaja sobre el otro . Vegeta y los demás no perdían de vista la pelea era raro que goku atacara de esa manera solo lo hacía cuando peleaba enserio

-Señor vegeta mi papa tiene pensado terminar esta pelea lo antes posible verdad el solo usa esa manera de pelar cuando lo hace enserio – comento gohan mirando la pelea.

-veo que te diste cuanta no eres un inútil como pensaba Así es kakaroto tiene pensado terminar lo antes posible la pelea pero ese sujeto lo anda presionando, no entiendo porque no se transforma en super saiyajin y termina con esto de una vez

-Eres un guerrero formidable pero creo que es hora de terminar esta pelea no perderé mas mi tiempo contigo - Mu se puso en posición para lanzar su ataque más poderoso

-No creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados – goku se transformo en super saiyajin poniéndose en posición para hacer un Kame hame Ha .

-EXTICION ESTELAR –Exclamo Mu ambos ataques chocaron haciendo temblar al templo de aries .

Vegeta había creado con su Ki ,un campo de energía para proteger a bulma ,trunks ,milk y a los otros de ese poder tenía que admitir que aquel hombre que portaba una armadura era realmente poderoso no recordaba haber visto a un sujeto que forzara a goku a usar su máximo poder aparte de magin boo y hit .

En el templo principal se encontraba Trunks con Saori, Artemisa y Shion ninguno daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando en la primera casa shion podía sentir dos grandes poderes que habían chocado haciendo templar el santuario aquel invasor tenía un gran poder destructor que podía destruir el santuario si se lo proponía, por otro lado Trunks no podía alejar su mirada de la casa que mi custodiaba, aquella energía se le hacía familiar volteo a ver Saori quien no entendía la mirada del chico.

-Quiero ir al lugar de la pelea algo me dice que esas personas tienen algo que ver conmigo y mi pasado que no logro recordar – hablo con voz calmada mirando a la pelilla

Saori no pudo hacer más que asistir algo en la mirada de trunks le dio confianza tanto saori , Artemisa Shion y Trunks descendían por las doce casas, acompañadas de los caballeros dorados que abandonaron sus templos para custodiar a su diosa en el trayecto saori no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría cuando trunks ,recordara su pasado la seguiría amando o tal vez el olvidaría todo lo que sentía por ella se maldijo a ella misma por haberse enamorado de el tan rápido estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano de Artemisa en su hombro volteo a verla la diosa de la luna le sonrió cálida mente.

-No te preocupes antes de tiempo veras que todo saldrá bien – ambas diosas compartieron una cálida sonrisa para continuar su trayecto por las doce casas

En la casa de Aries goku y Mu se miraron con una leve sonrisa para caer desmallados vegeta tomo una semilla del ermitaño y se la dio a comer a su eterno rival jamás espero que goku le diera una al caballero que custodiaba aquel lugar.

-kakaroto eres un verdadero y grandísimo idiota por que le diste una semilla a ese sujeto – vegeta estaba irritado siempre había odiado que goku se comportara de esa manera.

-Vegeta tu también lo sentiste no es el no es malo además viste el poder de nuestro enemigo odio admitirlo pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos por ultimo no venimos a matar a nadie venimos por tu hijo – goku se agacho para darle una semilla al caballero –Ten come esto te ayudara a sanar tus heridas –

Vegeta sabia que tenía razón asi que cruzo los brazos volteado a ver a otro lado mientras Mu se recuperaba de aquella batalla estaba asombrado había recuperado sus energías ya no le dolía nada era realmente increíble aquella medicina milagrosa

-Disculpa por casi destruir este lugar no lo tomes a mal solo quería probar tu poder y déjame decirte que eres muy fuerte - comento goku con su típica sonrisa y su mano tras la cabeza

-Si no querían atacar el santuario a que vinieron a este lugar – pregunto mu mirándolos – a este santuario solo vienen personas que quieren atacarnos .

-Santurio …. Que quieres decir con eso – picoro que se mantenía al margen fue el que pregunto jamás había escuchado de un santuario en la tierra.

-este es el santuario de la diosa athena , nosotros somos los caballeros dorados que custodiamos las doce casas para poder pasar hasta donde se encuentra athena tienen que pasar por los templos y vencer a los 12 caballeros dorados .

Todos estaban asombrados por lo que aquel hombre les decía goku no lo podía creer habia mas sujetos poderosos con quien pelear milk quien vio la manera en que su marido sonreía se acerco a el tomándolo de la oreja cosa que sorprendió a todos en especial a Mu quien no podía creer que una mujer dominara a aquel hombre tan fuerte.

-Ni lo pienses goku …. Venimos por otro asunto no a que paliaras ¿ Qué ejemplo le das a goten?.

Mu sintió el cosmos divino de Saori que entraba a su casa y hiso una reverencia para asombro de los presentes Todos quedaron impresionado al ver entrara a a aquella mujer de pelo lila era realmente hermosa y su acompañante no se quedaba atrás con ese cabello rubio pero lo que más les impresiono es que aun lado de la chica que tria un tipo de báculo venia trunks bulma sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo pero el chico no le contesto el abrazo en la miraba como si de una extraña se tratase

-Pero que pasa Trunks soy yo Mama – la científica miraba a su hijo sin que el dijera una sola palabra.

Trunks no podía creer lo que aquella mujer le decía su madre cuando lo abrazo sintió una calidez que lo envolvía recordó la foto que saori, le había entregado cuando el despertó después de encontrarlo. saco la foto para quedársela viendo ninguno de los presentes entendía lo que pasaba , la mujer de la foto que el traía se veía más grandes , bulma quien no entendía que pasaba fue llamada por saori ,quien le explico lo que pasaba a todos

-Señora el no recuerda nada de su pasado cuando lo encontré en el bosque el tenia muchos golpes en la cabeza a pesar que se recupero el perdió la menoría desde entonces él vive en este lugar – saori intentaba ser lo más claro que podía.

-Entonces a trunks le paso lo mismo que a mi cuando era un bebe por un golpe perdió la memoria, bueno por lo menos no se volvió malo no creen - comenzó a reir ganados e un golpe en la cabeza cortecia de milk

-goku no seas tonto esto no tienen nada de chistoso - milk le grito al saiyajin goku asistió con miedo

Bulma era consolada por milk videl y numero 18, ella no podía creer que su hijo no la recordara vegeta que se mantenía al margen se comenzó a irritar camino en dirección a trunks y lo tomo de su ropa mirándola con el seño fruñido tan característico de el ninguno de los caballeros dorados entendía la situación

-a mi no me vengas con que no recuerdas nada eres un saiyajin, no puedes haber olvidado tu linaje no eres cualquier saiyajin eres mi hijo el hijo del príncipe no puedo tolerar esto asi que más te vale que recuerdes o te obligare a hacerlo a la fuerza entendiste-

Shion y los otros caballeros dorados jamás habían escuchado en termino saiyajin saori quien vio lo que pasaba se acerco a padre e hijo e intento hacer entender al padre de trunks que no era tan fácil recordar como el creía.

-Suéltelo por favor señor, no es tan fácil como usted cree, el necesita un tratamiento médico para `poco a poco ir recuperando la memoria – saori intentaba que vegeta soltara a trunks

-A mi ninguna mocosa me dirá lo que tengo que hacer… vegeta empujo a saori quien cayó al piso los caballeros dorados estaban a punto de atacarlo pero se sorprendieron cuando Trunks se Solto de su agarre con el seño fruñido

-Seas mi padre o no nadie tocara A mi Saori entendiste – el poder de trunks espeso a elevarse provocando que vegeta sonriera –

-Shion no daba crédito lo que había escuchado ese chico había dicho su saori la había proclamado suya volteo a ver su diosa buscando una respuesta solo recibió una mirada dándole a entender que luego hablarían mu ayudo a levantándose a saori quien no dejaba de mirara a Trunks .

-Dime niño que me aras si hago esto – vegeta concentro su energía a dirección donde estaba saori .

-Vegeta estás loco! – exclamo bulma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando volteo a ver a goku para que detuviera lo que estaba pasando goku negó con la cabeza el sabia que vegeta tenía todo planeado jamás lastimaría a esa chica sabia que el tenia un plan

Vegeta. lanzo el ataque a saori ,los caballeros dorados no daban crédito a lo que veían su diosa ,estaba a punto de morir pero estaba demasiado lejos para desviar el ataque Trunks apareció enfrente de saori usando un ataque para desviar el que vegeta había lanzado tomando a saori de la cintura volando volteo a ver a soari y sonrio .

-Estas bien amor – pregunto trunks preocupado a lo que saori asistió con la cabeza sonrojada – Esto jamás te lo perdonare seas mi padre o no –EL chico del futuro desvió su mirada a vegeta con el seño fruñido.

Vegeta se sentía satisfecho Su hijo tenía un gran poder oculto y el aria que lo expulsara a como diera lugar , recordó una plática con Napa en el que el calvo, comentaba que si su sangre se mezclaba con la de los humanos podían nacer una raza más poderosa y estaba en lo cierto El hijo de kakaroto Gohan y su propio hijo eran la prueba de ellos. trunks dejo a un lado a saori se puso el posición de pelea para enfrentarse a vegeta

-Esto jamás te lo perdonare –El peli azul elevo su Ki transformándose en súper saiyajin dispuesto a atacar a su padre cuando apareció Goku por medio de la tele transportación en medio de los dos

-Tranquilos los dos… Tengo una idea para que el recuerde todo vegeta y sin necesidad de peliar .

QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS BUENO COMO VEN YA ESTOY TRATÁNDOME LA DILEXIA PERO ME EL TRATAMIENTO ES MUY DIFÍCIL AUN ME CUESTA TRABAJO ESPERO POCO A POCO IR MEJORANDO NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	9. un futuro destruido

chicas y chicos como están… me tome el dia libre ya que como saben es carnaval y no soy muy afecta a ir a la playa la razón es que soy alérgica a la brisa del mar. No es patético vivo a tres cuadras de la playa y no suelo ir muy seguido , bueno cambiando de tema que les esta pareciendo la saga nueva de dragon ball super , me está gustando mucho taei lo volvió ha hacer dejo a nuestro son goku como un héroe de nuevo quiero preguntarles ustedes quien creen que sea el verdadero enemigo de la nueva saga dudo mucho que sea DAISHIKAN osea seria muy obvio que él lo sea además tampoco me parece que el zeno del futuro , tengo una loca teoría que tal vez sean los 6 dioses de los universos destruidos que buscaran venganza pero en dragon ball todo puede pasar el mismo akira lo ha dicho. Este capítulo será un poco más corto que los otros espero los disfruten contestare algunos **Reviews.**

james anderson : bueno muy pronto podras ver una verdadera masacre black esta decidido a deshacerse de todos los saiyajin y los humanos podremos disfrutar una verdadera pelea .

arg21 : como sabes goku tiene 4 transformaciones: super saiyajin ordinario , super saiyajin 2 super saiyajin 3 y el super saiyajin blue ,que es lo mismo a la transformación dios . la tranformacion del super saiyajin dios que usa cuando pelea contra bills no cuanta por que la logra con el poder de otros , también tiene la transformación full power esa es la usa solo una vez en la evitación del tiempo y jamás la vuelve a usar por que el explica que es una desventaja si mas no recuerdo tanto como vegeta y trunks podían hacerlo , a hora bien cuando goku se tranforme en ssj blue lo pondré al igual que las otras transformaciones en el capitulo goku pelio como un super saiyajin ordinario , espero haber resuelto tus dudas .

neopercival : amigo me encanta que me dejes reviews si tienen mucho que no actualizaba la historia pero ya regrese espero estar actualizando más seguido por cierto hoy tengo pensado leer tus historias o tus actualizaciones ya que no he podido por la universidad ( maldita escuela me quita tiempo) bueno en lo que estaba espero disfrutes el capitulo y le sugieras a tus lectores que pasen a leer mi historia .

Todos se quedaron mirando a goku ¿ de verdad habia una forma en que trunks recuperara la memoria ? Para los caballeros dorados lo que estaba pasando les parecía difícil de creer, jamás pensaron que hubiera seres con ese poder.

\- Aplícate kakaroto a que rayos te refieres con que trunks puede recuperar la memoria – vegeta hablo con su humor de siempre.

-me refiero a que podemos pedirle a shen Long , usaremos las esferas del dragon - comento goku volteando a ver a la peli azul – hey bulma necesito que regresemos a nuestro tiempo y me des el radar yo me encargare de buscar las esferas no creo tardarme más de un dia luego las traeremos aquí .

-Siempre voy a un paso por delante de ustedes traje conmigo las esferas por si eran necesario usarlas – bulma saco de su bolsa una capsula tirándola al piso de la cual salió la máquina del tiempo.

Saori y los caballeros dorados se quedaron sorprendidos al ver las capsulas ellos nunca habían visto algo como eso se preguntaban de donde venían esas personas con esos aparatos tan raros

-Quien rayos son ustedes – pregunto el caballero de cáncer – hablen o los mandare al hades –.

Tanto bulma como goku lo ignoraron no tenían tiempo que perder ese sujeto que se parecía a goku podía aparecer en cualquier momento la máquina del tiempo que usaron para viajar a buscar a trunks parecía una nave espacial bulma, había cambiado por completo su diseño se sentía muy orgullosa de su trabajo luego de unos segundos la peli azul regreso con una bolsa entregándosela a goku quien dejo caer las esferas al piso .

-Maestro esos sujetos sacaron unas bolas muy extrañas – comento aioria atónico por lo que veía – que tienen pensado hacer.

\- no lo se pero no creo que sea algo malo será mejor permanecer en silencio y observar la situación- comento el patriarca del santuario

Tanto goku como bulma acomodaron las esferas no estaban seguros si el a shen Long, aparecería pero no perdían nada con intentarlo bulma volteo a ver a vegeta quien asistió ella sabía que su marido no era un hombre que mostrara sentimientos en público podía notar que estaba igual de preocupado por su hijo

-Papa crees que esto funcione , me refiero a que tal vez dragon no salga de las esferas recuerda que estamos en otra dimensión no sabemos si funcione –comento el gohan tomándose la barbilla

-¿He?!Ho Hablas de eso!…. bueno no lo sé pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo – respondió goku con una sonrisa – creo que es hora , Bulma será mejor que seas tu la que llame a shen Long .

La peli azul asistió ,por alguna extraña razón estaba nerviosa no era la primera vez que veía al imponente dragón pero esta vez era diferente no era seguro que shen Long apareciera se acerco a las esferas del dragon levantado las manos.

-¡Sal de allí Shen Long y cumple nuestro deseo! – pasaron unos segundos hasta que el suelo se fue oscureciendo las esferas empezaron a brillar cuando apareció el imponente dragon .

Los caballeros dorados como Saori se quedaron con la boca abierta jamás habían visto un ser como ese dragon tan imponente que había salido de aquellas pequeñas esferas.

-Vamos pidan sus deseos puede ser cualquier cosa pero solo tienen derecho a 3 – exclamo shen long con una voz imponente que podía paralizar a quien sea

-No puedo creerlo…. Esa criatura tienen el poder de cumplir deseos eso es sorprendente – milo quien se mantenía a un lado de camus y saga comento asombrado.

Goku camino a dirección del dragon, mirándolo a los ojos y pedir su deseo vegeta volteo a ver a su hijo quien mantenía el seño fruñido no cavia duda que trunks tenía su sangre ,tan orgulloso y posesivo con lo suyo se preguntaba que tenía esa mujer de cabello lila que había echo que su hijo se enamorara

-Shen Long nuestro deseo es que Trunks recupere la memoria – pidió goku mirando al dragon

-Ese es un deseo muy fácil de conceder – los ojos del dragon brillaron como señal de que su deseo había sido concedido.

Los recuerdos de Trunks poco a poco fueron regresando cada uno de esos tristes recuerdos regresaban ….el ataque de Black y Zamasu ,así como la destrucción de su mundo y la muerte de su madre. el chico cayó al piso tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos con los ojos cerrados era recuerdos dolorosos , goku y vegeta ,caminaron para quedar enfrente al levantar su vista se encontró con goku no lo dudo dos veces y se transformo en super saiyajin para atacarlo pensando que era Black cosa que tomo por sorpresa al saiyajin mayor y a todos los presentes , bulma quien estaba sorprendida no dudo en darle una bofetada a su hijo para hacerlo reaccionar

-¿Es uated señor goku ?... pensé que estaba muerto desde la batalla con cell .

-pasaron muchas cosas y regrese a la vida te estuvimos buscando por todos lados, vegeta estaba preocupado por ti – comento de manera inocente

-kakaroto no digas estupideces –el príncipe de los saiyajin le grito a su eterno rival sonrojado – muy bien niño cuéntanos que paso por que hay un tipo parecido al idiota de kakatoro .

-Como saben de Black – trunks pregunto mirando a goku y vegeta – por cierto señor goku disculpe por atacarlo , lo confundi con ese maldito canalla – todos se sorprendieron por la forma en la que hablaba de black sus palabras estaban llenas de odio ni siquiera de los androides hablo de esa manera .

-No te preocupes Trunks no pasa nada – goku se rasco la cabeza riendo – pero cuéntanos ¿uien es ese tipo que se parece a mi?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ,encuchando el relato que el joven del futuro les relataba, ninguno daba crédito tanto milo como saga sentían pena por todo lo que el chico había pasado , el corazón de saori lloraba al saber lo que su novio había sufrido nadie se merecía una vida como la que el había llevado llena de destrucción viendo como mataban a su madre y sin poder hacer nada para defenderla .

-Ese maldito gusano lo matare – vegeta apretaba su puño lleno de ira no importaba si era la copia de kakaroto se había atrevido a matar a su bulma su mujer .

Trunks volteo a ver a vegeta no podía habitar, llorar el siempre tubo que aparentar ser un hombre fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos su madre, may que era como una hermana para el de la noche a la mañana su mundo había sido destruido.

-Padre perdón no pude proteger a mama no pude proteger la tierra- había sido débil su deber era pelear y proteger su madre pero había escapado como un cobarde cayó al piso mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras golpeaba el suelo – gohan discúlpame tu sacrificio contra los androides fue en vano no pude defender nuestro planeta.

Saori se quería acercar para abrazar al joven decirle que ya no estaba solo, que a hora la tenía a ella que el santuario seria su nuevo hogar pero se detuvo cuando gohan se acerco a él y le extendió la mano sonriendo débilmente

-Trunks …levántate no fue tu culpa tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste para defender la tierra ese sujeto era más fuerte sabes no creo que mi yo del futuro este molesto el debe estar orgulloso de lo mucho que prosperaste como guerrero, lograste derrotar a los androides vengaste mi muerte y la de los otros al mismo tiempo derrotaste a cell , has hecho muchas cosas para salvar a la tierra sabes. – gohan levanto su vista al cielo – jamás te lo pude decir pero te estoy muy agradecido gracias a ti mi papa pudo salvarse de esa enfermedad del corazón y también gracias a ti nuestro mundo está a salvo si no hubieras viajado en el tiempo jamás nos hubiéramos enterado que mi papa padecía esa enfermedad del corazón ni de la aparición de esos androides, no te sientas tan culpable o la muerte de bulma habrá sido en vano .

-Trunks san …. Todo estará bien derrotaremos a ese sujeto y regresaremos todo a la normalidad – goku comento con una gran sonrisa.

-Dígame ya no piensan pedir ninguno deseo – hablo shen long a causa de lo que el joven les había platicado habían olvidado que aun les faltaba 2 deseos.

Tanto goku como vegeta se quedaron pensando que deseo pedir, pero fueron interrumpidos por picoro quien se acerco a ellos poniendo una mano en el brazo de goku quien volteo a verlos .

-Goku será mejor que no pidas ningún deseo mas a si las esferas podrán volver a funcionar en 125 días –

-Picoro tiene razón será mejor no pedir otro deseo – goku volteo a ver a shen long- shen long ya no queremos otro deseo será para otra ocasión… gracias .

Shen Long desapareció y la luz del sol volvió a brilla los caballeros dorados continuaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar. saori estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos que pasaría con ella y trunks el ya recordaba se preguntaba si él la seguirá amando o ese dragon al devolverle sus recuerdos le habia borrado de su corazón el amor que sentía por ella .

-No te preocupes hermana si el amor que ese joven siente por ti es verdadero ningún deseo lo borrara – la diosa de la caza le sonrió con calidez cosa que saori le agradeció

Año 796 era del dragon

Black junto con zamasu quien e encontraban bebiendo Te en una cabaña en el bosque no pudo evitar sonreír por fin había sentido el ki de trunks gracias al anillo del tiempo que portaba, por fin llevaría a cabo su plan cero humanos todo estaba marchando como él lo quería con el idiota de trunks se encontraba goku y vegeta mataría a todos los saiyajin por fin el anhelo que tanto había soñado se aria real .

-Por fin lo encontré – Black se levanto de su silla apretando el puño – pon fin matare a ese maldito gusano.

-veo que estas emocionado por pelear no cabe duda que tener el cuerpo de un saiyajin te vuelve un salvaje como esos monos – zamasu que bebía su te de una manera elegante comento sin abrir los ojos.

-Sabes porque lo hago debemos devolver la belleza a este planeta y solo lo aremos si matamos a los humanos , además no puedo perdonar a ese gusano por golpearme , puedo sentir el ki son goku y vegeta .

-qué tal si les hacemos una visita – zamasu dejo su te en la mesa sonriendo con maldad mirando a otro yo – es hora de acabar con todos los humanos .

-No crees que sería descortés ir a visitarlos sin llevarles un regalo – black bajo su vista al suelo para ver los cuerpos de yajirobe y mai inconscientes –ambos dioses comenzaron a reír .

BUENO CHICOS QUE LES PARECIÓ EN EL CAPITULO POR FIN SE ACERCA LA BATALLA ENTRE BLACK GOKU CON NUESTROS HÉROES BUENO CHICOS LES DEJARE MI FACE POR SI QUIEREN AGREGARME Y DARME SUGERENCIAS PARA EL FIC , MI FACEBOOK ES MARTHA CERVERA ( TENGO PURAS FOTOS DE CHINOS JAJAJ) TAMBIÉN LES HA BISO QUE TENGO UN NUEVO FIC QUE SE LLAMA NIÑERO ESPERO PUEDAN PASAR A LEERLO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO BAY BAY


	10. union saiyajin

Hola… como están chicas y chicos que leen esta loca historia bueno como saben esta semana actualizase dos capítulos un rencor ( aplausos para mi ) bueno la razón es que estado en vacaciones de clases me preguntaba como debía seguir la historia , llege a la concluir de que la historia deberia ser distinta en algunos puntos a lo que vimos en la saga de black, basado en lo que yo creí que bebería ser el final del arco de trunks una ultima cosa los REVIEWS los contestare al final sin mas por el momento les dejo el capitulo .

Había pasado una semana desde que los amigos de Trunks habían llegado al santuario al principio a los caballeros dorados les había costado acostumbrarse a los nuevos invitados de su diosa tenía tantas dudas pero no se atrevían a preguntar por respeto a su diosa. Saori se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a shion , atendiendo todos los pendientes relacionados con el santuario y la fundación de su difunto abuelo, después de hablar con el patriarca sobre la relación que mantenía con el joven del futuro , apenas cruzaban palabra shion no aceptaba esa relación se mantenía al margen , dejo en la mesa unos papeles sobre los negocios que su difunto abuelo mantenía con la familia de julian solo , a pesar de que ella lo había rechazado cada que se encontraba en una reunión de negocios el no perdía la oportunidad de cortejarla .

-Sera mejor dejar para mañanas los demás asuntos debe estar cansada, además pronto servirán la comida – hablo con calma en patriarca levantándose de la silla – sera mejor que valla que todo marche bien con su permiso – el ex caballero de libra hiso una reverencia para marcharse

-Espera….. ¿Cuánto tiempo me trataras de esa manera? Antes no tenias problema por llamarme saori – las palabras de la diosa detuvieron a shion – me hace sentir incomoda que me trates con tanto formalismo, dime está mal enamorarse y ser correspondida… sabes muchas veces sentí envidia de marin por que ella si podía estar con aioria en mi caso tenía que cerrarme a esa posibilidad solo por una absurda regla puesta por mi padre.

Shion se mantenía en silencio escuchando a su diosa era verdad la vida de saori en el santuario no era nada fácil tenía muchas responsabilidades como diosa , a pesar de ser muy joven ella tenía que vivir encerrada en ese lugar no podía salir a divertirse como cualquier joven e su edad , pero el mejor que nadie sabía que si ella se enamoraba de algún mortal un manto de sangre caería en el santuario Zeus jamás perdonaría al humano que profanara a su preciosa hija athena desde la época del mito habia conservado su virginidad.

-Te entiendo saori pero sabes las reglas de los dioses si el señor del Olimpo se llega a enterar de que mantienes una romance con un humano un gran manto de sangre caerá en el santuario – comento con preocupación shion – no quiero que salgas lastimada saori .

-mi padre ha tenido hijos con mortales… quien es él para juzgarme… además la diosa athena ama a sus caballeros por igual la humana saori kido es la que está enamorada de trunks jamás dejaría mis responsabilidades como diosa.

El ex caballero libra suspiro sabía que su diosa podía ser terca además si el dios de dioses llegaba a declararles la guerra los caballeros dorados lucharían para proteger a su diosa esta vez, no le dejarían toda la responsabilidad a los caballeros de bronce, ellos también lucharían y darían la vida por athana , no ellos darían la vida por saori kido .

-Muy bien saori , te apoyare en esa locura pero tengo que hablar con trunks antes te parece- shion se quito la máscara sonriendo de una manera paternal – a hora será mejor que vaya a supervisar que la comida este lista .

-Está bien .. ire a arreglarme para la cena … quiero dar una buena impresión .

-si claro quieres impresionar a tus queridos suegros verdad – exclamo el patriarca sonriendo con burla provocando que la joven diosa se sonrojara por la vergüenza –te veo en la veo más tarde saori .

Luego de que shion se retirara saori se dirigió a su recamara mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había cambiado su vida , siempre fue una niña mimada caprichosa haciendo menos a los niños que Vivian como ella en la mansión , esos niños que a hora eran unos hombres valientes y que habían luchado tantas veces para salvarla jamás les había pedido perdón por todo el daño que ella les había causado, cuando seiya regreso a ella le llamo la atención el carácter tan salvaje y rudo que tenia jamás le bajo la cara eso le atrajo de el caballero de pegaso cosa diferente de javu que se comportaba como un perrito faldero que movía la cola a su amo , siempre pensó que el hombre que ella amaría seria seiya .. Jamás pensó enamorarse de alguien que no fue el, a hora todo era tan diferente ella estaba enamorada de Trunks que tenía que reconocer que era mucho más atractivo físicamente que seiya estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la risas de niños al asomarse por el jardín no pudo evitar sonreír allí estaban Goten y Trunks jugando no podía creer que aquel niño fuera su Trunks pero a diferencia de su yo del futuro ese niño tenía una mirada feliz se quedo observando un rato … hasta que goten se dio cuenta de su presencia ambos niños se acercaron a ella , goten vestías traje de pelea anaranjado y trunks verde .

-señorita saori como están – pregunto goten mirándola – disculpe si la molestamos.

-¡NO ! no me molesta al contrario me da gusto encontrármelos – saori se había sentado en una banca que estaban medio del jardín – y dígame que se encontraban haciendo – pregunto la diosa con curiosidad .

-Bueno…. Estábamos entrenando un poco – respondió El pequeño jugando con sus dedos ya que según por lo que todos comentaban esa chica era la novia de su yo del futuro.

Saori no pudo evitar sonreír a causa del sonrojo del pequeño Trunks le parecía gracioso y al mismo tiempo increíble estar hablando con la versión pasada de su novios para intentar hacer que el niño se relajara le pidió que le mostraran el entrenamiento estaban realizando.

-Está bien señorita saori le mostraremos estábamos a punto de hacer la fusión es una técnica que nos enseño mi papa para poder luchar con un demonio que amenazo con destruir nuestro planeta- hablo goten con orgullo - Estas listo Trunks vamos a enseñarle la fusión – tanto goten como el pequeño trunks se pusieron en posición.

Ambos niños hicieron los pasos de la fusión dejando a saori sorprendía jamás pensó que dos seres humanos podían volverse una sola persona ,y no solo eso se notaban que esa técnica hacia aumentar sus poderes Picoro quien los estaba buscando se dirigió asia donde sentía el ki

-es increíble jamás había visto algo como esto – exclamo con asombro la diosa.

\- No es por presumir pero soy el más fuerte del universo – gotens quien estaba transformado en super saiyajin 3 hablo con orgullo sonriendo arrogantemente.

\- Se ve que no han cambiado en nada, sigues siendo los mismo presumidos de siempre goteks – comento picoro caminando hacia ellos para luego voltear a ver a saori – esos niños son unos bocones no le hagas caso.- Ustedes dos los estaba buscando para entrenar – volteo a ver a Los niños tomándolos de las orejas.

Saori se les quedo viendo sonriendo con calidez le había causado gracia ver a la versión joven de su novio sonrojado, el pequeño trunks era un niño adorable estaba segura que si de niña lo hubiera conocido estaría enamorada como lo está a hora

-Pon fin te encuentro saori –mirai no trunks puso la mono en su hombro – perdón por no haberte buscado antes estaba entrenando con mi papa y el señor goku no sabemos cuando ese maldito de black nos atacara.

Saori se levanto para voltear a verlo sorprendiéndose y al mismo tiempo asuntada por todos los golpes que el joven tenía paso su mano por su mejía el chico cerró los ojos sintiendo el suave tacto de la chica al abrí los ojos se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de saori .

-Te duele – la diosa paso su suave mano por la mejía de el chico quien al sentir su tacto cerró los ojos – no me gusta verte con todos esos golpes.

-No te preocupes saori no me duele – Trunsk agrego mientras sonría – Hay cosas que duelen más que los golpes – el peli azul miro al cielo con nostalgia.

Saori tomo de la mano al chico caminando por el gran jardín del templo principal, desde que el joven recupero la memoria no se habían visto al principio ella pensó que el ya no sentía nada por ella, después de todo el cuándo le declaro su amor no sabía nada de su pasado ¿tal vez el tenia una Novia o tal vez esposa e hijos ambos se sentadero en el pasto para mirar las estrellas.

-¿Trunks tu tenias o tienes novia? – pregunto la chica con un poco de miedo.

Por unos segundos se hiso un silencio incomodo saori al no recibir respuesta alguna empezó a desesperarse levantándose del pasto para irse de aquel lugar dando por hecho que el tenia novia ella no estaba dispuesta hacer el juguete de ningún chico.

-Saori espera… no me dejaste contestarte – El peli azul tomo del brazo a la chica evitando que se valla- No no tengo novia la única chica de la que estoy enamorado es de ti .

Saori ,sabía que él no le mentía algo en su mirada le decía que trunks era completamente sincero ,pero de la nada le vino imagen de aquella chica de cabello negro y no pudo evitar ponerse celosa de aquella mujer desconocida .

-Entonces si no tienes novia quien es la chica de la foto junto a tu madre – pregunto saori con un poco de celos poniendo su mano en su cintura .

-Bueno ella es... una amiga es como si fuera mi hermana, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa.

Trunks tomo a saori de la cintura había extrañado besarla sentí su suave piel cada momento le era más difícil controlarse con la chica tomo a saori del rostro para besarla quería demostrarle a la chica cuanto la amaba con ese beso poco a poco la temperatura fue subiendo trunks con un movimiento ágil fue acostando a la chica en el pasto, fue bajando su mano hasta la pierna de la chica levantándole la falta.

-Te amo Trunks y estoy completamente segura que quiero dar este paso contigo – saori se había separado un poco tomando el rostro del chico con las manos para mirarlo a los ojos le encantaba perderse en esos ojos Azules.

-Yo también te amo mi hermosa saori y prometo cuidarte siempre –El chico del futuro paso su mano por la mejia de la diosa para volver a besarla.

Saori sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba prohibido,Athena desde la era del mito se había mantenido virgen , pero ella después de todo era una mujer no era completamente una diosa , además si su padre Zeus había tenido relaciones con humanas de esas uniones habían nacido semi dioses entonces quien era su padre para negarle la posibilidad de amar a un hombre ,Saori pasaba sus manos por el cabello del chico cada beso cada caricia subia poco a poco de temperatura cuando de la nada Trunks se levanto dejando a la chica confundida .ç

-Saori mi papa y el señor goku vienen a esta dirección- Exclamo frustrado el peli azul se puso de pie ayudando a la chica a levantarse y estaba en lo cierto, vegeta y goku venían sobrevolando,

-Niño no hay tiempo para perder el tiempo, cada minuto es impórtate no permitiré que mi hijo sea un debilucho que no sea capaz de proteger su mundo – hablo vegeta con seriedad – tienes que expulsar tu máximo poder y yo me encargare que lo hagas.

-vegeta tiene Raso n TRunks tienes un gran poder oculto que es capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera solo tienes que expulsarlo y darle un buen uso – comento goku sonriendo.

Saori y trunks se despidieron con un beso dejando a goku sorprendió a pesar de que el hombre más fuerte del universo era un adulto en ciertas cosas era muy inocente , saori se sentía rara algo molesta frustrada camino a su recamara para ducharse y preparase parla cena , lo de hace un momento había sido muy placentero luego de bañarse habia buscado un lindo vestido floreado quería verse linda para su novio estaba sentada en

-una silla del tocador cepillando su cabello cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta pensó que era shion quien venía a decirle que todo estaba listo para la cena por eso no se levanto a abrirle pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio la mama de trunks ella en ningún momento habia cruzado palabrar con su suegra .

-Tal vez te sorprenda que venga a buscarte pero tengo que hablar contigo de mujer a mujer puedo sentar-pregunto la científica mirando a la joven.

-¿He? Si claro…. Siéntese – saori estaba sorprendida no se imaginaba que su suegra quisiera hablar con ella – bueno dígame señora de que quiere hablar.

-Creo que ya empezamos mal…. No me digas señora me llamo bulma – exclamo un poco molesta bulma por ser llamada señora ella odiaba que se dirigieran ella de esa manera – bueno lo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre lo que paso en el jardín.

Al escuchar lo que la científica le había dicho se sonrojo de sobre manera por la vergüenza ella no pensó que nadie y mucho menos su suegra la hubiera visto en aquella situación tan comprometedora con su hijo bajo la mirada sonrojada no se atrevía a verla a los ojos cuando escucho la risa de bulma.

-No tienes porque apenarte creo ques normal en una mujer que sientan ganas de tener relaciones bulma puso su mano en el hombro de la chica para que la mirara – yo quería hablar de los saiyajin .

Saori a un no entendía que era eso de saiyajin a un no le quedaba del todo claro lo único que sabía es que el padre de su novio y ese tal goku eran eso que denominaban saiyajin ¿pero que tenía que ver con ella? le puso toda a lo que su suegra tenía que decirle

-¿Que es un saiyajin? ¿Por qué siempre lo mencionan? – pregunto saori con curiosidad.

-para empezar los saiyajin no sonde este planeta ellos provienen de un planeta llamado vegita todo empezó cuando goku fue enviado a destruir la tierra pero por un golpe que se dio en la cabeza olvido esas ideas volviéndose todo un terrícola, por muchos años goku vivió ignorando su verdadero origen hasta que llego su hermano quien venía a reclutarlo para destruir planetas como goku se negó el secuestro a gohan para obligarlo en ese entonces gohan era un niño de 4 años luego de eso paso un año hasta que llegaron a la tierra Vegeta y napa con las mismas intenciones de destruir nuestro planeta , pero eso es otro tema que tal vez algún día te cuente .

La diosa no podía creer lo que su suegra le contaba esos hombres no eran de ese planeta por esa razón es que su fuerza era increíble jamás pensó que excitaran otras razas apaste de los humanos , pero que tenia eso que ver con lo había pasado en jardín bulma al darse cuenta que saori no entendía nada intento ser mas clara al explicarle .

-Los saiyajin suelen ser muy dominantes y posesivos cuando eligen a una mujer que será su compañera hacen un ritual que consiste en marcar a su pareja dando a entender que esa hembra tiene dueño – bulma intentaba explicarle a saori lo que vegeta en su tiempo le había dicho .

-Marcarme como si fuera de su propiedad – exclamo la diosa con sospesa – que clase de marca.

Bulma se quito la bufanda que traía enseñándole su cuello a saori en la cual había una mordida –esta marca es permanente jamás se quitara – la científica soltó una risita al ver como saori se cubría el cuello – no te espantes querida no solo el te marcara en el momento del acto por instinto tu aras lo mismo con mi hijo, según vegeta es un tipo de ritual que los saiyajin hacen.

-Eso quiere decir que estare unida a su hijo para siempre – pregunto saori pasando su mano en su cuello – sabe no me importa ese ritual si es para estar con trunks lo haré sin pensarlo –

Al escuchar sus palabras bulma se sorprendió al notar en las palabras de la chica mucha seguridad ella no le había terminado de contarle todo lo que conlleva ese ritual pero por una extraña razón le sonrió cálidamente a la chica.

-Me hace muy feliz que ames a mi hijo y estés dispuesta a hacer el ritual , pero eso no es todo al momento en que el te muerda automáticamente veras todo lo que el ha vivido y no solo eso sentiras dolor de trunks lo mismo pasara con el sentirá todo lo que tú has sentido y vivido , solo asi podrán estar unidos , te confieso que cuando vegeta me mordió sentí el dolor más terrible que una persona puede sentir y no me refiero físicamente , pero sabes jamás he dudado de que si vegeta me es infiel por que los saiyajin son fieles a su pareja para toda la vida .

Saori se quedo pensando en todo lo que bulma le había dicho ella sentiría el dolor de trunks a si mismo vería su pasado pero de lo que ella estaba segura es que ella quería unir su vida a la de el peli azul ella estaba segura que el amor que sentía por el era verdadero y se lo demostraría

CHICOS ESTE CAPITULO DE DIVIDE EN DOS PARTES EL PRIMERO QUE SUBIRE HOY Y EL OTRO MAÑANA QUE SERA LEMON POR FIN SAORI Y TRUNKS TENDRAN RELACIONES QUE LES GUSTARIA VER EN EL CAPITULO Y UNA ULTIMA COSA MAS QUE LES PARECIO LO DE LA UNION SAIYAJIN LOS VEO MAÑANA CHICOS .


	11. Union saiyajin parte 2

Hola perdón por la demora pero ya traigo el capitulo del día de hoy el tan esperado leemon déjeme decirles que me cuesta trabajo escribirlo pero por ustedes lo haré a hora bien, que les pareció el capitulo 81 de dragon ball super esta vez nos pintaron a goku como si fuera malvado cosa me encanto soy más fan de este goku que del goku bueno e ingenuo muy bien a hora contestare los reviews

Milo Escorpion : bueno entiendo lo que dices pero las esferas se puede usar en cualquier dimensión por ejemplo las super esferas del dragon que pueden ser usada en cualquier mundo , sobre lo de ikki no solo el puede sino también el satan imperial de saga , gracias por comentar .

neopercival: no es navidad es vacaciones de fin de semestre ( maldita universidad en momentos haci me gustaría tener la inteligencia de bulma para pasar los semestrales ) a saori le dará un ataque de celos cuando vea como es el trato de mai aunque siendo trunks sabrá darle su lugar a saori, sobre lo de los dioses aun no lo he decidido si participaran o no , a hora bien jaja sería divertido ver Zeus buscando una satisfacción por corromper a su pequeña athena , los saiyajin son como animales les gusta el sexo por ultimo leí tu fic y me gusto mucho .

arg21 : todos queremos ver a Zeus buscar a trunks para pedirle una satisfacción por corromper a su péquela athena gracias por leer el capitulo .

La cena había sido tranquila, cada uno de los invitados estaba satisfecho saori no podía dejar de pensar en lo que bulma le había dicho sobre el ritual de los saiyajin se preguntaba si trunks por ser mitad saiyajin tendría los mismos instintos que su padre shion al ver que su diosa no había tocado su comida hablo preocupado

-Athena le sucede algo , es que la comida no es de su agrado – el ex caballero de Aries pregunto preocupado mirando a diosa- si gusta puedo mandar a que le preparen otra cosa -

-¿Ah? … no está bien lo que pasa es que no tengo mucha hambre – la peli lila exclamo nerviosa volteando a ver a bulma que le sonrió con complicidad.

Saori se sonrojo ella sabía que esa noche seria el día en que s entregaría a Trunks ,lo deseaba… pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo siempre había escuchado que la primera vez era dolorosa y además ella no tenía nada de experiencia en temas de sexo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar a goku , vegeta y trunks los tres tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo ella se levanto asustada para llamar a la enfermera .

-No se preocupe señorita saori – hablo con tranquilidad Gohan mirando con una leve sonrisa a saori – esos golpes no son nada hay días en que papa y el señor vegeta terminan peor, krillin ¿tienes semillas del ermitaño? pregunto el semi saiyajin .

-claro que si gohan traje suficientes – el calvo se levanto de la silla para ir por ella – con goku nunca se sabe lo que pasara – regreso con tres semillas y se las dio a cada uno.

Como por arte de magia los tres saiyajin recuperaron su fuerza y se curaron de las heridas que tenían en todo el cuerpo a la chica a un le costaba un poco de trabajo creer en todo lo que estaba pasando, shion le pidió a una de las doncellas que trajeran comida para los tres hombres, quienes estaban hambrientos .

-Oye goku …. Que son esos modales mira como estas no tienes vergüenza ve a darte un baño antes de comer – milk quien tenía sus manos en la cintura regañaba a el saiyajin como si fuera un niño.

-Milk luego me baño a hora tengo mucha hambre – exclamo mirando toda la comida que las doncellas les traían – todo se ve delicioso.

Los tres saiyajin comenzaron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, saori y shion no daban crédito a lo que veían, jamás habían visto a una persona comer tal cantidad en definitiva esos hombres eran asombrosos las doncellas miraban a goku y vegeta maravilladas jamás habia visto a hombres como esos tan guapos fuertes parecían dos adonis , bulma y milk al notar las miradas tan poco disimuladas que aquellas mujeres les daban a sus maridos fruñeron el seño molestas

-todo esta delicioso – exclamo goku con la boca llena de comida y con una pierna de pavo en la mano izquierda.

-goku no seas mal educado traga la comida que tienes en la boca antes de pedir mas ¿donde están tus modales?- milk lo regaño dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-comes como un cerdo kakaroto no cabe duda que eres un soldado de clase baja – comento vegeta con asco al ver comer a su rival – límpiate la boca insecto-le tendió una servilleta.

Trunks , comía tranquilamente sus alimentos luego de aquella charla con su padre en donde le conto sobre lo del ritual saiyajin , que harían durante la intimidad le preocupaba lastimar a saori ella era muy frágil y delicada y lo que la había contado vegeta los saiyajin se volvían animales durante el sexo jamás se perdonaría si a saori le pasaba algo por su culpa, no estaba pretendo atención a la pelea infantil que su padre y goku tenían , luego de la cena saori pidió a shion que guiaran a sus invitados a sus evitaciones. Trunks quien no podía dormir así que había salido a entrenar un poco en el jardín no podía dejar de pensar en saori cuando sintió un ki familiar era son goku que al sentir su presencia se había tele trasportado a donde él estaba.

-¿Trunks ?... que haces entrenando a esta hora será mejor que duermas, mañana tendrás un entrenamiento mas difícil que el de hoy – goku se había sentado en una roca – recuerda que tienes que superar nuestros poderes antes que black aparezca- la mirada de goku se había puesto sería muy poco en común en el .

\- no se si soy capaz de superar el poder de usted y mi padre ,ni siquiera pude pelear e contra black no pude detenerlo –comento con frustración paretando los puños .

\- Tú tienes un gran poder oculto no temas en usarlo te aseguro que eres mucho más fuerte que ese tipo solo tienes que expulsar ese poder y te aseguro que le demostraras a black lo terrible que pueden ser tus poderes – comento goku poniendo la mano en el hombro del joven – vegeta cree en ti y no solo el también esa chica saori .

Al escuchar el nombre de saori el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse en verdad muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que conoció a saori ella le enseño lo que era el amor el jamás pensó en enamorarse o siquiera tener una pareja siempre había paliado para defender su mundo primero de los androides y luego de black , su madre siempre pensó que el y mai podrían tener alguna relación pero jamás pudo ver a mai como una mujer ella era como una hermana .

-Bueno Trunks es mejor que regrese milk puede preocuparse – goku estaba a punto de tele trasportarse cuando el joven lo llamo al escucharlo goku se detuvo volteando a verlo

\- señor goku espere… le puedo pedir un favor – hablo tímidamente el chico

-Si claro que pasa trunks – el hombre más fuerte le sonrió con sus dedos en la frente – pídeme lo que quieras.

-¿Usted puede sentir el ki de saori ? –pregunto el chico sin quitarle la mirada goku se concentro por unos segundos para luego asistir- sería tan amable de llevarme en donde esta ella con su teletrasportacion-

-Está bien te llevare con ella – hablo goku sin entender nada trunks puso su mano en su hombro para letetrasportarse a la recamara de la diosa

En su recamara saori vestía un camisón de seda blanca se encontraba en el cepillándose su cabello mirándose en el espejo a pesar de a un ser una adolecente su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado tenía unas lasgas piernas y unos pechos ni muy grandes pero tampoco ni muy pequeños de un tamaño normal estaba pensando en trunks cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire viendo aparecer a goku junto a su novio.

-Hola saori Trunks quería venir a visitarte y por eso lo traje - exclamo el saiyajin moviendo su mano en forma de saludo –

Saori no sabía que decir a un le era un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la manera de ser tan infantil y despreocupada de aquel hombre, pero algo en el le inspiraba confianza luego de unos segundos sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento goku se despidió dejando a solas a la pareja quienes estaban muy nerviosos.

-Ese camisón te queda muy bien te hace ver muy linda saori – trunks comento tímidamente ocasionando el sonrojo de la chica.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la cama sin saber que decir por momentos sus miradas se encontraba para luego desviarlas sonrojados al darse cuanta que el peli azul estaba nervioso saori fu la que rompió el silencio de la avitacion

-Tu madre me conto sobre el ritual que aremos cuando estemos juntos – comento la chica sonrojada.

-Saori si tú no quieres no lo aremos tu sabes…..- pero antes que el chico continuara hablando la diosa puso su dedo en sus labios callándolo.

-Trunks quiero que estemos unidos de todas las maneras posibles quiero hacer tu ritual , no me importa nada más que estar a tu lado . la chica había sido clara ella quería estar con el en todas las maneras que sean posibles .

-Sabes a lo que te estás metiendo saori en el momento en que eso pase tu sentirás y vivirás todo lo que yo he vivido y no sabes el infierno que es lo entiendes . el semi saiyajin intento persuadirla él no quería que saori sufriera lo que el había vivio.

-Estoy decidida quiero hacerlo y nadie me hará cambiar de opinion a partir de hoy estaremos unidos seré tuya y tú serás mío- la peli lila hablo con mucha seguridad sorprendiendo al chico.

Trunks beso a saori era un beso lento quería preparar a la chica para lo que vendría después la fue acostando Con cuidado él sabía que saori era muy frágil y tenía que medir su fuerza para no lastimara el joven del futuro descendió un poco para poder besar su cuello arrancándole a la chica unos cuantos suspiros de placer .

-Saori eres la mujer mas bella del universo –dijo pasando su mano por su mejia

Cada beso que el joven le daba era una nueva sensación en la chica, TRunks pasaba la lengua por su cuello besándolo y dándole pequeñas mordidas para luego succionar su lechosa piel para el chico aquella, mujer que a hora estaba en su cama era perfecta mientras jugaba con su cuellos saori mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias de aquel hombre le daba de un ágil movimiento el chico le rompió su camisón Saori intento cubrirse con sus manos sus pechos pero el chico la detuvo.

-No lo hagas eres hermosa – dijo tranquilizándola para luego besar du frente el quería que ella disfrutara .

Saori desistió de querer cubrirse regándose dejando que el joven hiciera lo que quiera con ella Trunks tomo uno de sus pechos para llevárselo a la boca chupándolo pasaba la punta de la lengua en su peson para luego succionarlo estirándolo con los labios arrancándole a la chica gemidos de placer, para saori lo que estaba sintiendo era una nueva experiencia jamás pensó que se sintiera de esa manera estar con un hombre era un placer que jamás había sentido y del cual por mucho tiempo se había negado por sus deberes de diosa

-Saori estás segura de esto , a un puedo detenerme te lo pregunto por que si continuamos me será imposible hacerlo – la voz del chico era entrecortada estaba excitado pero a un podía parar si ella se lo pedia .

Saori lo callo besándolo apasionadamente quedando sobre el joven que estaba maravillado por la vista que tenia sobre los pechos de la diosa trunsk por inepcia llevo sus manos a los pechos de la chica amasándolos para luego apretarlos con suavidad, saori cerro sus ojos haciendo su cabeza hacia tras para poder disfrutar de aquellas caricias tan placenteras

-Trunks eres el amor de mi vida – exclamo la chica desabotonándole la camisa para luego tirarlo a un lado y volver a besarlo estuvieron en esa pociion por un rato asta que el chico cambio de posición dejándola a bajo de el ,

\- Te amo – le dijo el chico al oído besando el lóbulo de su ojera mordiéndola suavemente.

Trunks se quito el pantalón junto a la ropa interior para luego mirar a saori ,quien se encontraba completamente roja por la vergüenza y el calor al mismo tiempo estaba maravillada jamás había visto a un hombre como aquel que estaba enfrente de ella sus músculos también formado el tamaño de su pene era grande se preguntaba cómo le aria para que todo eso cupiera dentro de ella

-Puedo – saori apunto al miembro del chico ella jamás habia estado con ningún hombre pero por lo poco que sabia a los hombres los volvía locos el sexo oral , trunks asistió dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con el se acostó boca arriba mirando a la chica

Jadeo cuando vio a saori apretar su miembro era una deliciosa sensación la que en ese momento recorría su cuerpo cerro sus ojos y se dedico a disfrutar las caricias de la diosa, quien repetía el proceso una y otra vez

-Saori no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – comento trunks al verla sonrojada.

-¡no! Si quiero hacerlo – dijo renegando de las palabras del joven

El solo asistió y sonrio mirando atento todo lo que ella hacia

Saori se acomodo cuaclillas acariciando el miembro duro del joven y aceco su boca inhalo tenía un aroma raro pero rico, llevo su boca pasando la punta de su lengua sobre el duro y grueso pene, el chico cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación tan placentera que aquella chica le estaba dando, saori pasaba ls lengua en la punta de su pene para luego metérselo a su boca succionando lo masturbaba con los labios, el chico pensaba que moriría de tanto placer.

Trunks dejo a saori debajo del era su turno de darle placer a la chica con los dientes le bajo la ropa interior ,tirándola al suelo le abrió las piernas pasando su lengua en su entrepierna ocasionando que la chica gimiera de placer, el chico acerco sus labios a la vulva de la joven , ocasionando que ella se moviera un poco por aquella deliciosa sensación tan deliciosa para la chica , trunks lamia la clítoris de la diosa degustando sus jugos vaginales, metió uno de sus dedos en la vagina virginal de la joven, metía y sacaba cuando sintió sus dedos completamente húmedos se los llevo a la boca disgustándose como si fuera un caramelo ocasionando el sonrojo de la chica.

Trunks acomodo su pene en su entrada entrando lentamente en ella , él sabía que era virgen a pesar de querer romper la barrera que probaba que la chica eras virgen se contuvo calmando sus intentos saiyajin cosa que duro poco porque al sentir la humedad de la joven dio una fuerte estocada rompiendo el himen de la chica

-Me me duele – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos que trunks limpio

-Tranquila – la callo con un beso quedándose quiero mientras le pasaba el dolor ella se estremecía con los besos abrazándolo incitando a que continuara

El entendió el mensaje y comenzó a moverse de una manera salvaje escuchando los gemidos de saori y al mismo tiempo suspiraba su nombre cosa que lo volvía loco, practicaron muchas pociones que jamás pensó hacer con la chica y justo en el momento de éxtasis Trunks mordió el cuello de saori , cosa que la chica imito ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados viviendo los recuerdos de cada uno , saori sentía miedo de cada uno de los recuerdos del joven, desde los androides y la muerte de cada uno de sus amigos y gohan, así como lo que había pasado con black de sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas de dolor de solo ver y sentir el dolor que el sintió , Trunks estaba viviendo cada una de las guerras santas que saori había vivido su odio aumentaba encontrar de los dioses por todo lo que saori y el habían vivido por por causa de ellos

-Trunks – lo llamo ella – dame mas , no pares , mas rápido – la chica estaba consumida por el placer ella se encargaría de sanar aquellas heridas que su hombre tenia en su corazón

El chico se movía de una manera rápida entrando y saliendo sujetaba la sintura de su chica a partir de a hora no dejaría que nadie tocara lo que era de el el joven se transformo en super saiyajin para darle una ultima estocada en la cual los dos llegaron al climax, quedándose quietos a causa de aquel placentero orgasmo cuando sus respiraciones regresaron a la normalidad Trunks salió de ella para quedar acostado la cabeza de saori estaba en su pecho ninguno decía nada ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos ellos ya estaban unidos en todos los sentidos

CHICOS PERDON POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO DESDE EL LUNES PERO TENIA ALGO QUE HACER PERO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA YA ESTA EL LEMON DISCULPEN SI NO ES MUY BUENO PERO ME CUENTA ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESO BUENO EL DOMINGO SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS BUENAS NOCHES


	12. Chapter 12 el poder oculto de trunks

_**Hola chicos ¿ cómo están ? como la gran mayoría sabe me ausente casi 1 mes por los exámenes fueron un infierno pero les traigo una muy buen noticia aprobé todos con un porcentaje de 9.2 ( aplaudan carajo es la mejor calificación toda mi vida) chicas estoy pensando en hacer otra historia cuando termine esta sobre trunks y saori pero a un no se cómo se desarrolla se aceptan ideas ( la muy pervertida se enamoro de la pareja y sobre todo de imaginarse a trunks en el sexo) … eso es otra historia , hoy no hubo capitulo de dragon ball super por vacaciones en toei , quería ver la pelea de goku y toppo tendré que esperarme hasta el otro sábado que triste es mi vida sin más que comentarles les dejo el capitulo del dia de hoy.**_

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro sexual entre Saori y Trunks la chica había tenido cuidado para no dejar ver la marca que a hora era parte de su piel, desde aquella noche Trunks dormía en la recama de la chica ambos era muy cuidadosos para no ser vistos por los soldados del santuario, Después del desayuno todos se habían reunido en el coliseo que estaba cerca de las doce casas los doce caballeros dorados junto a los de bronce se acomodaron en las gradas de aquel lugar Saori se había sentado junto a bulma y milk seiya miraba con recelo a saori no podía entender como su adorada diosa prefería a ese tipo antes que a el .

- _Yo sere el que peleara con Trunks, kakaroto a sí que no estorbes – hablo vegeta con los brazos cruzados._

 _-Eso no es justo vegeta yo quería ser el primero pero está bien esta vez te dejare pelear a ti – exclamo goku que no estaba de acuerdo con la orden de su rival –Oye Vegeta sobre el poder de tu hijo como le aras para que lo expulse –pregunto goku en un susurro._

 _-Ya lo veras inútil así que no me molestes – vegeta dejo con la palabra en la boca a goku para bajar en donde se encontraba el Chicos._

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea, mientras goku se sentó a un lado de milk y bulma para **observar** bien la batalla , la batalla comenzó tanto Trunks ,como el príncipe de los saiyajin se movían a una gran velocidad intercambiando golpes y patadas la contienda al principio empezó muy pareja pero poco a poco vegeta iba tomando ventaja , el saiyajin no se media al momento de atacar al joven .

 _-Vamos levantate … no me digas que es todo lo que puedes hacer – el príncipe de los saiyajin tomo a trunks por la camisa para darle un puñetazo en la cara aventándole a la pared._

Seiya sonreía un poco en cierta manera le alegraba que le estuvieran dando una paliza a aquel joven que le había quietado a su saori , Milo fruño el seño al notar la sonrisa tan poco fingida del caballero de pegaso , volteo a ver a saga quien le negó con la cabeza en definitiva tendría que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos con el caballo con alas .

-G _oku será mejor detener a vegeta, Ni siquiera Trunks convertido en super saiyajin no es rival para el super saiyajin dios – comento picoro desde hace varios minutos vegeta se habia transformado en un sj dios al igual que trunks lo había hecho._

El joven del futuro intentaba golpear a su padre pero le era imposible cada patada o golpe era esquivado y vegeta se lo devolvía el chico estaba frustrado por no poder golpearlo desde hacia varios minutos el combate estaba en desventaja el no podía hacerle frente al super saiyajin dios , su ki poco a poco se debilitaba . jamás pensó que fuera tanta la diferencia entre el y su padre parecía el tierra y el cielo, todos los presentes estaban asombrados de diferencia de poderes , era asombrosa , bulma empezaba a preocuparse esa pelea no parecía un entrenamiento parecía que vegeta realmente quería matar a su hijo .

- _¡Vegeta ya detente! .. ¿Es que a caso quieres patarlo ?- pregunto la peli azul enojada – no me oyes mono idiota ._

 _Vegeta parecía no escucharla ya que seguía atacando a trunks que apenas podía defenderse de los rápidos ataques del príncipe._

-Bulma - goku la llamo con una voz seria no muy común en el.

- _Que es lo que quieres goku no vez que ese animal matara a mi hijo – bulma estaba realmente enojada._

 _-Solo hay que esperar, vegeta está haciendo esto al propósito – hablo goku mirando la pelea siguiendo los movimiento de ambos con la vista._

 _-Qué diablos hay que esperar a que ese señor lo mate –Saori estaba preocupada podía ver que a su chico le constaba defenderse._

Goku continuaba viendo la pelea con seriedad, se preguntaba en qué momento Trunks expulsaría sus poderes eso era lo que vegeta quería que su hijo despertara sus poderos ocultos tal como gohan lo hiso en la batalla contra cell, ¿ qué tan fuerte seria el joven al expulsarlos ? volteo a ver a saori quien esperaba un respuesta .

 _-Hay que esperar a que el despierte sus poderes ocultos –comento con tranquilidad siguiendo la pelea con su vista – esa hay que es la única manera de derrotar a ese sujeto , hay que esperar que Trunks se enfade y todos verán lo terrible que pueden ser sus poderes , es por esa razón que vegeta y yo quisimos que todos vieran este entrenamiento ._

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de goku , picoro levanto la vista al cielo donde se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento , si el saiyajin decía eso es porque debía ser verdad después de todo lo mismo paso con gohan . en un momento en que el peli azul tenia la guardia baja vegeta lo ataco con una patada el príncipe de los saiyajin noto que se le había pasado la mano con la energía con el que lo golpeo al ver al chico del futuro poca a bajo y sin moverse

- _Hermano creo que se termino la pelea , el chico no se mueve - comento aioria volteando a ver su hermano quien estaba a un lado de el ._

 _-Así parece la fuerza con el que lo pateo fue impresionante, pobre muchacho – le respondió el caballero de sagitario mirando a donde estaba tirado trunks ._

 _-Ese tal goku exagero al decir que ese tipo tenía ese poder oculto no es más que un debilucho – comento seiya con cierta burla ocasionando el enojo de milo ._

 _-Te quieres callar de un vez pegaso o te lanzare mis agujas escarlatas – exclamo milo enojado_

Shion le llamo la atención a milo y seiya , le parecía una verdadera falta de respeto hacia su diosa y sus invitados aquellas peleas infantiles de sus santos dorados y de bronce

¡- _Te dije que lo lastimarías animal! – grito bulma a vegeta muy enojada – ustedes los saiyajin son unos animales, non miden consecuencias y ya ven lo que paso_

 _Saori bajo a la arena para ayudar a el joven , quien estaba inconsciente a causa del fuerte golpe que vegeta le había dado , al ver que no despertaba pidió a shion que trajeran una camilla para llevarlo a la enfermería , saori quien estaba de rodilla junto al se puso de pie mirando con enojo al príncipe de los saiyajin ,_

- _Usted es no tiene corazón cómo es posible que golpe de esa manera tan salvaje a su hijo , es que acaso no lo quiere – la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos y golpeaba en el pecho al saiyajin sin ocacionarle algún daño_

 _Los caballeros dorados y de bronce no daban crédito su diosa jamás habia actuado de esa a hora estaba manera ella era una mujer elegante fina y a hora estaba golpeando el pecho de aquel hombre, vegeta no se imitaba pero se sorprendió al sentir una pequeña energía, que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven, no era una energía cualquiera era la energía de un saiyajin ._

 _-Deténgase por favor señorita saori – goku la tomo del hombro – El aun está vivo, Krillin dame una semilla del ermitaño – goku volteo a ver al calvo quien asistió entregándosela._

 _En el subconsciente de trunks revivía esos momentos en los que black asesinaba a su madre en ese momento el no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse de los ataques de su padre quien estaba seguro no peleaba con toda su fuerza lo único que veía en esa oscuridad era a black y zamasu burlándose de el por ser tan débil , se le vinieron a la mante muchos recuerdos la pela con los androides el siempre había dependido de los demás primero de goku , quería que el derrotara a los androides cuando él era el que tenía esa responsabilidad , luego lo mismo paso con black ,había viajado al pasado para pedirles ayuda a goku y sus amigos tenía que aceptarlo él era un cobarde ._

 _-_ Tu estas….. Embarazada –saori se sorprendió antes las palabras de su suegro

Saori le iba a contestar cuando vegeta volteo a ver con brusquedad a Trunks quien había abierto sus ojos de golpe Goku estaba impresionado por el ki que estaba sintiendo del joven , sonriendo levemente

 _-Padre ya no vamos a seguir entrenando – el joven se levanto de su cuerpo emergían rayos junto a una corriente eléctrica en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa expilando su poder para luego caer desmallado_

 _Vegeta y goku sonrieron, por fin lo habían logrado Trunks había expulsado aunque hubiera sido por unos segundos y no se habían equivocado su poder era impresionante, vegeta se sentía feliz su hijo lo habia superado a él y a kakaroto su poder era monstruoso , todos los presentes no podían creer lo que habían sentido los caballeros dorados estaba asombrados el cosmos de aquel joven se asemejaba al de los dioses ellos no pensaron que aquel joven tuviera esa fuerza_

 _-Escúcheme todos les prohíbo que le digan a Trunks lo que paso entendieron ron sabandijas - ordeno vegeta mirándolos a todos – a un no es el momento de que lo sepa._

 _Goku se acerco para darle una semilla del ermitaño al chico, quien luego de comerla reacciono sentándose volteando a ver a todos no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado unos momentos antes._

- _P_ apa, señor goku ¿qué paso? - pregunto el chico confundido – no recuerdo bien lo que paso.

- _No paso nada … una última cosa ya no seguiremos entrenando a partir de a hora , te quedo claro – vegeta volteo a ver a saori antes de salir volando dejando al joven mas confundido que antes ._

-P _ero señor goku por que ya no entrenaremos más no sabemos en que momento ese maldito de black nos atacara._

- _No tiene caso entrenar mas… solo forzaríamos nuestro cuerpo ya llegamos a nuestros limites. será mejor que descanses para la pelea – le respondió goku sonriendo_.

 _Cada uno de los caballeros regresaron a sus casas , ellos no tenían permitido salir del santuario sin permiso de athena , habían quedado sorprendidos luego de ver aquel entrenamiento y del poder de trunks._

 _-¡hey!Trunks que te parece si caminamos un poco por los alrededores y platicamos un poco – Gohan quien estaba con picoro le sonrió un poco ._

 _Los semi saiyajin estaban caminando por los alrededores, gohan le contaba lo mucho que había cambiado su vida que ya no entrenaba como antes porque a hora tenía una esposa y una hija a la cual a hora cuidaba ._

 _-Me da gusto que a lograras convertirte en un investigador, recuerdo que tu yo del futuro me hablo de ese sueño y que lo hubiera logrado si los androides no hubieran atacado - comento el peli azul con tristeza al recordar a el gohan de su tiempo._

 _-No te desanimes ya verás que todo estará bien Trunks san – gohan intento darle ánimos_

 _Gohan y Picoro al notar que el chico del futuro miraba a un lado con el seño fruñido a lo lejos se encontraba saori quien había salido a caminar para poder despejar su mente , luego de lo que su suegro le había dicho que estaba embarazada , no estaba tranquila, decidió ir a la enfermería a que le hagan una prueba de embarazo y había salido positivo ella estaba embarazada un hijo si sus cálculos no le fallaban ese bebe fue concebido en la tercera vez que estuvieron juntos ,cuando se encontró a seiya ella intento evadirlo se sentía incomoda_

- _Señor picoro de que están hablando – pregunto el peli azul con celos sabiendo que el nameku podía escucharlo ._

 _-Él le está preguntando que por que te eligió a ti y no a él, también le dice que está confundida que al que en verdad ama es a él que lo que siente por ti es una ilusión._

 _Cada palabra que picoro le decía lo hacían enfurecer mas y mas apretaba sus puños con ira el jamás permitiría que le quitaran a su mujer por que saori era de él, ella era de su propiedad trunks se mordía el labio con furia gohan intento calmarlo el chico estallo en ira cuando seiya beso a saori no pudo contenerse mas transformándose en super saiyajin , dándole un puñetazo a seiya quien cayó al piso saori jamás había visto esa mirada de odio en trunks , estaba dispuesto a matar a ese tipo que había tocado a su mujer se lanzo para golpearlo pero gohan lo sujeto transformándose en super saiyajin para detenerlo ._

 **Que les pareció el capitulo del dia de hoy bueno chicas … les are una pregunta que les gustaría que sea el bebe que espera saori niño o niña y quien nombre les gusta para el dejen sus comentarios**


	13. una nueva guerra santa

_**Holaaaaaaa! Como les va chico y chica, tenía mucho y la escuela de no actualizar mi historia es por causas de fuerza mayor. Estuve súper ocupada con el trabajo pero dije y ya es hora de continuar, al mismo tiempo estaba tratando de darle un buen giro interesante. Chicos supieron las buenas nuevas frezar regresa a dragon ball super participara en el torneo del poder será épico, me encantaría que vegeta peleara con toppo y goku con jire . quiero hacerles una pregunta hay algún dios de la destrucción que no les agrade a mí el maldito elefante quiero que su universo sea destruido por pendejo ( perdonen mi leguaje pero odio a ese elefante) Sin más por el momento disfruten el capitulo.**_

* * *

 _-Que es lo que pasa saori – pregunto el caballero de Andrómeda al ver su diosa preocupada._

 _-¿Eh? .. no es nada shun , es solo que con lo del embarazo me he sentido cansada – mintió la diosa no quería preocupar a sus caballeros sobre el mal presentimiento que desdee hacia días tenia ._

 _-Bueno es normal tienes 6 meses de embarazo saori , si quieres puedo acompañarte a la enfermería para que te revise el doctor que el maestro mando a traer- comento preocupado ayudando a la chica a estar cómoda ._

 _-No te preocupes Shun, estaré bien solo necesito descansar un poco me podrías dejar sola._

 _El caballero de Andrómeda asistió para luego retirarse. Desde hacía unos días saori tenía un mal presentimiento como si algo malo fuera a suceder pronto, paso su mano por su vientre no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida .dentro de unos meses tendría en sus brazos a su hijo o hija ella junto a Trunks, había decidido que fuera una sorpresa el sexo de su bebe, a un recordaba cuando los caballeros dorados y de bronce se enteraron de que ella estaba embarazada y que el padre era aquel joven del futuro. al principio los únicos que la apoyaron fueron afrodita y shun. los demás se encontraban consternados y no era para menos Athena era una diosa virgen desde la mitología y un joven que ni siquiera pertenecía a su tiempo la había corrompido , pero ella no solo era la diosa de la guerra también era una mujer la cual estaba enamorada de aquel joven de azules cabellos y mirada melancólica._

 _-Pase lo que pase bebe te protegeré, no sabes lo mucho que papa y yo te amamos ya queremos conocerte –sonreía la diosa pasando su suave mano por su vientre abultado cuando sintió una patada no cabía duda ese niño era fuerte como su padre ._

 _En el monte Olimpo, Zeus el Dios más poderoso se encontraba majestuosamente sentado en su trono rodeado de sus hijos, hermanos y esposa el dios tenía su propia guardia celestial denominado ángeles se encontraba mirando al suelo hace apenas unos días había mandado a uno de sus santos de confianza averiguar por qué Athena siempre le daba escusas cuando quería verla al principio no le prestó atención pensando que tal vez su hija estuviera ocupada atendiendo asuntos importantes en el santuario pero las escusas se fueron haciendo constantes es por eso que había mandado a toma ._

 _-Toma dime que lograste averiguar de Athena porque siempre me da escusas cuando quiero verla – pregunto con impaciencia el dios del trueno._

 _-Mi señor no creo que le guste lo que le diré de la señorita athena – respondió hincándose mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo._

 _-¡Habla de una vez! que es lo que esconde athena por que me ha dado tantas escusas para no venir cuando la he llamado –el dios empezaba a impacientarse sabía que su hija le ocultaba algo por eso había mandado a Toma al santuario._

 _-Como usted ordene mi señor – exclamo con respeto – la princesa Athena está embarazada de 6 meses esa es la razón por lo que ella no se presentaba ante usted._

 _Todos los dioses presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que el Santo mas cercano a Zeus les decía, Athena embarazada. La diosa que desde la era del mito se había mantenido pura fue profanada por un humano, todos estaban consternados menos la diosa de la luna Artemisa que sabía de la relación de su hermana con aquel chico del futuro estaban impresionados Zeus se levanto de su trono furioso se podía escuchar truenos cayendo al Olimpo no era para menos su hija predilecta había sido profanada un asqueroso humano se había atrevido a quitarle lo más sagrado su virginidad y pagaría por su falta ._

 _-Athena …embarazada , dime quien fue el maldito humano que cometió tal atroz pecado –sus gritos se podían escuchar por todo el Olimpo los demás dioses solo se limitaban a escuchar . Apolo se fue acercado Toma ._

 _-Toma dime estas seguro de lo que dices, a un no lo puedo creer mi pequeña hermana embarazada de un mortal – hablo Apolo con duda aun le costaba creer lo que escuchaba ._

 _-Es verdad señor estuve espiando a la diosa Athena desde hace un par de meses espere a estar seguro para regresar a el santuario de mi dios Zeus – hablo seguro de si mismo el caballero de confianza del dios ._

 _-Toma prepara a los caballeros que están al servicio de los dioses iremos al santuario de athena para cobrar tal ofensa destruiremos todo, no me tentare el corazón para matar a mi hija y a ese engendro que lleva en el vientre que es un insulto a los dioses._

 _Por primera vez la diosa de la luna ase opuso a la orden de su padre no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando matar a athena y a su sobrino ella no lo iba a permitir estaba segura que su padre no se detendría hasta acabar con todos los implicados , pero también había visto el poder tan monstruoso de aquel joven con el que su hermana estaba unida ._

 _-Padre te suplico que te detengas no le hagas nada a Athena ella de verdad está enamorada del padre de su bebe- intento hacer razonar al furioso dios._

 _-Artemisa hermana sabias que Athena mantenía una relación con un humano y no lo dijiste – reclamo Apolo fruñendo el seño no podía creer que ella que siempre habia sido tan recta sobre la relación de los dioses con los humanos hubiera solapado aquel acto impuro._

 _-Si lo supe desde hace 6 meses y si no lo comente fue porque estaba segura que jamás apoyarían a saori , ella merece ser feliz después de lo que a pasado además la que está enamorada es la mujer saori kido no la diosa – comento con calma la diosa de la luna mirando a su hermano y padre ._

 _-No me interesa eso Athena es saori kido ella debió respetar su como divino y no sucumbir a la carne – exclamo autoritario el dios._

 _-Esa es tu opinión padre, no la comparto así que no cuentes conmigo ni con mis guerreras – la diosa se dio la vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar ella jamás se prestaría para lastimar a su hermana y menos a un pequeño que ni siquiera a nacido._

 _-¿Mi señora le pasa algo? la noto preocupada –pregunto Cala la guerrea de confianza de artemisa quien caminaba a un lado de la diosa._

 _-Cala -se detuvo para mirar a la mencionada – dime algo estarías dispuesta a enfrentarte a los guardias de mi padre y hermanos para defender a mi hermana athena y al bebe que espera –pregunto con seriedad –_

 _-La diosa athena está embarazada – exclamo la mujer quien había abierto los ojos a causa de la impresión._

 _-Si lo está y mi padre ira al santuario de Saori para castigarla por la supuesta falta que cometió como te diste cuenta me opuse rotundamente a lastimar a mi hermana , es por eso que te pregunte Cala eres la guerrera de toda mi confianza y no quiero exponer tu vida._

 _-Mi señora Artemisa como puede siquiera preguntar si estaría dispuesta a enfrentarme a su padre y hermanos, sabe que por usted daría la vida si fuera necesario y claro que defenderé a la señora Athena , Usted ha hecho mucho por mi jamás podría abandonarla ._

 _Cala era la guerrera más fuerte y leal de artemisa era una chica de 20 años de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Ella había llegado al santuario después de que la diosa de la luna la encontró a punto de morir había sido violada y golpeada, los hombres la habían dado por muerta pero gracias a Artemisa quien la encontró logro salvarse al principio no confiaba en ella , pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de la diosa ._

 _-Mi pequeña Cala gracias por servirme con fidelidad no esperaba menos de la guerrera mas fuerte a mi servicio – comento la diosa sonriendo –será mejor que valla al santuario de Athena antes que mi padre llegue ._

 _-Mi señora deje que la acompañe – se puso de pie mirando a su diosa a los ojos._

 _-No …debes ir a buscar a las demás guerreras informales de la situación y luego las veré en el santuario no hay tiempo que perder ._

 _Artemisa vio a su guerrera marcharse ella tenía que ir al santuario debía prevenir a saori , estaba dispuesta a proteger a su hermana a comidiera lugar de la injusticia de su padre ._

 _En el santuario, Saori se encontraba dormida cuando sintió una patadita de su bebe despertándose con un poco de dolor últimamente sus patadas eran más constante y dolorosas paso su mano por su vientre a un no entendía como un bebe que todavía no nace podía tener tanta fuerza,Trunks llegaba de su entrenamiento vio como saori pasaba su mano por su abultado vientre sonriendo enternecido , la peli lila era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido no solo era linda por fuera sino tenía un corazón puro y ese aire de maternidad la hacía ver muy bella ._

 _-Da patadas fuertes – camino hacia la cama sentándose a un lado de la peli lila pasando su mano sobre la de ella._

 _-Si últimamente da patadas con fuerza – se quejo con una mueca – además le da mucha hambre a este paso quedare gorda._

 _-Saori – llamo el peli azul con una sonrisa – para mi no importa si eres gorda o flaca sabes que te amare de la manera en que seas – ambos se miraron a los ojos no eran necesarias mas palabras para expresar el gran amor que compartían._

 _-dices eso porque no estás en mi lugar – puchero – nadie desea a una mujer gorda –últimamente por el embarazo saori tenia constantes cambios de humor._

 _-por favor saori no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad te deseo como no te imaginas – Trunks le levanto la barbilla besando sus labios – además nosotros los saiyajin cuando escogemos compañera es para toda la vida sin importar el físico._

 _Ambos jóvenes se quedaron acostados en la cama el chico abrazaba de manera protectora a su chica no se necesitaba palabras para expresar lo que en ese momento sentían_

 _-como te fue en el entrenamiento – pregunto saor rompiendo el silencio que habia en la recamara_

 _-Mi padre es muy estricto al igual que el señor goku , aun no sé si pueda superar los poderes de ellos dos se ven tan lejanos –respondió frustrado ._

 _-Ya verás que si lo harás, pero me da miedo que algo te pase en la pelea con ese tal black –hablo preocupada volteándose para poder ver al chico a los ojos._

 _-Tranquila no pasara nada malo además tengo por qué luchar por mi familia –el peli azul paso su mano en la mejía de la diosa – por cierto no te he contado que el maestro Saga y milo me están enseñando sus técnicas de pelea._

 _-De verdad, porque no me habías dicho – pregunto la diosa sorprendida._

 _-lo olvide estos días hemos estado un poco distanciados por los entrenamiento además que viajaste a atender los negocios de tu familia._

 _En el coliseo goku y vegeta entrenaban, mientras gohan, picoro y los caballeros dorados observaban el combate que se llevaba a cabo ninguno cedía en sus golpes para los santos de oro a un les parecía sorprendente que unos humanos tuvieran ese poder._

 _-no hay duda que tenemos el mismo poder vegeta pero creo que es hora de peliar con seriedad se que no estas paliando con todo tu poder –hablo goku emocionado poniéndose en posición de ataque._

 _-Eso quisieras insecto soy mucho más fuerte que tu y a hora te lo demostrare –se lanzo para atacarlo cuando ambos sintieron un Ki muy poderoso que se acercaba al coliseo._

 _En él la cámara del maestro Shion que se encontraba meditando sintió aquel cosmos tan intimidante no podía ser el….se puso nervioso sabia mejor que nadie que si era quien él creía habría muchos problemas quizá una nueva guerra santa se desataría se levanto para ir al coliseo donde se sentía aquel cosmos tan aterrador . En el coliseo un hombre imponente hacia acto de presencia rodeado de un aura divina a su lado estaban hombres y unas mujeres tan imponentes como el mismo Zeus ._

 _-exijo ver a mi hija en este momento –hablo el dios con autoritarismo –traigan a Athena a mi presencia._

 _-Mi señor lamento contradecirlo pero no puedo permitirle que vea a la señorita Athena en este momento está un poco indispuesta –hablo shion llegando al coliseo no podía dejar que viera a saori es estos momento o se enteraría que estaba embarazada._

 _-No me mientas patriarca del santuario sé que mi estúpida hija está embarazada y exijo saber quien fue el maldito que se atrevió a tocarla a hora mismo – el dios estaba furioso se podía escuchar los relámpagos caer por todo el santuario._

 _Vegeta al escuchar la manera en que el dios se expresaba de su hijo fruño el seño molesto, ningún anciano se expresaría a si de su familia. Quien se creía a que insecto su hijo era descendiente de una familia de guerreros era un saiyajin y no cualquiera como los hijos de kakaroto que eran de clase baja ,sino que Trunks era el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin en sus venas corría la sangre real ._

 _-Oye insecto no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién diablos seas pero no te voy a permitir que hables de esa manera de mi hijo , lárgate a hora mismo si no quieres que te mande al infierno – hablo vegeta apretando sus puños furioso ._

 _-Señor vegeta no lo provoque no sabe lo que él es capaz de hacer es el dios más poderoso de todos –Exclamo kiki escondiéndose atrás de su maestro._

 _-Quien te crees que eres humano para hablarme de esa manera – el dios estaba molesto por las palabras de aquel hombre._

 _Shion camino para quedar frente al dios del trueno Sabia que iniciar una guerra en este momento era contraproducente, pero tampoco podía permitir que su diosa saliera lastimada, intento razonar con aquel imponente hombre._

 _-No puedo permitir que lastime a nuestra diosa, además no creo que quiera matar a su propio nieto o si – hablo shion con seriedad con la mirada había pedido a Mu que se acercara._

 _-Ese niño no me toca de nada es solo un bastardo impuro que no merece vivir – las palabras del dios fueron suficiente para provocar el enfado de vegeta._

 _-eres un maldito como puedes expresarte a si de un descendiente de la familia guerrera Saiyajin – el príncipe se transformo en super saiyajin nuvel 2 estaba a punto de lanzarse para atacarlo cuando goku lo sujeto de los brazos –Suéltame de una maldita vez kakaroto si no quieres que te mande al infierno a ti también._

 _-Detente ya vegeta esta no es tu pelea, entiendo cómo te sientes pero el que debe defender a su familia es tu hijo no tu , además será un buen oportunidad para probar los poderes que trunks tiene – lo soltó goku mirando al cielo – desde hace unos minutos tengo un mal presentimiento como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder- regreso su mirada al príncipe – además estoy seguro que cuando tu hijo expulse su máximo poder no habrá nadie que pueda superarlo tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie ._

 _Zeus comenzaba a perder la paciencia no iba a permitir que un simple humano le hablara de aquella manera le sorprendió cuando aquel hombre se transformo de una manera tan extraña pero no era la gran cosa el era mucho más poderoso ._

 _-Si en estos momentos no aparece Athena destruiré este maldito santuario y a todos los que habitan aquí – el dios había perdido la paciencia estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo poniéndose los caballeros dorados en posición de defensa cuando apareció un cosmos divino._

 _-Ya vasta padre esto a ido demasiado lejos de verdad estas dispuesto a comenzar una nueva guerra santa , no fue suficiente la de Poseidón y hades sabes que los caballeros dorados y los de bronce no dejaran que lastimes a Athena , ni yo tampoco lo permitiré – Artemisa había llegado junto a sus guerreras no permitiría que a su hermana le pasara nada ._

 _-Te atreves a desafiarme artemisa –pregunto el dios irritado- sabes que no tienes oportunidad de derrotarme._

 _-Solo quiero que piense mejor las cosas Athena está embarazada de verdad quieres matar a tu propia sangre por algo tan ridículo como eso –la diosa encaro al dios quedando frente a el ._

 _-Ese engendro no es mi familia es solo una ofensa a nuestra familia – comento con desprecio fruñendo el seño._

 _-No permitiré que se exprese de esa manera de mi hijo ni tampoco permitiré que lastime a saori no me importa que sea su padre , estoy arto de los dioses que se creen mejores que los humanos – Trunks quien había llegado tomado de la mano de saori exclamo con rencor ese sujeto le recordaba la manera de expresarse de black ._

 _-A si que tu eres el que embarazo a mi hija – se le quedo viendo con odio ese tipo se atrevido a manchar la pureza de su hija –desvió la mirada a athena –eres una cualquiera sucumbir al deseo carnal desde este momento dejas de ser mi hija voy a matarte a ti y a todos los que te viven en este maldito santuario ._

* * *

 ** _Hola como están chicas y chicos mucho tiempo sin saludarlos solo quiero comentarles que el capitulo muy pronto aparecerá black , bueno quiero preguntarles que les gustaría que fuera el bebe de saori y trunks y que nombre les gustaría que tenga_**


	14. Chapter 14 una nueva amenza

**Holaaaa! Mortales como están. Últimamente mi historia se está volviendo muy popular con decirles que en varios grupos dedicados a dragon ball ya la publicaron, eso me hace muy feliz espese esta historia no muy convencida pero saber que les ha gustado me motiva a seguir escribiendo solo quería agradecerles a todos los que le han sugerido este fic a sus amigos ustedes son geniales muchas gracias ! (les are el baile del venado jajaj ) . bueno cambiando de tema chicos que les ha parecido en regreso del emperador del mal frezer al torneo de la supervivencia me pareció genial tener de regreso a uno d elos villanos más odiados y al mismo tiempo más querido de dragon ball me muero por que empiece me encanto la mujer broli y al mismo tiempo tengo en mente una historia dedicada a caulifla y cabba me encanto la pareja me recordó mucho a vegeta y bulma. les gustaría leer sobre ellos ? .. sin más que decirles les dejo el capitulo 14.**

* * *

 **Neopercival : sabes los dioses siempre han sido arrogantes pero viene en camino un mini dios super saiyajin ellos lo pueden considerar una amenaza ya que al ser hijo de saori que es una diosa y de trunks que es un saiyajin el niño será poderoso los dioses podrían intentar destruirlo al tomarlo por una amenaza no te puedo prometer en ese orden la pelea por que pienso traer a black al mundo de los caballeros dorados ( si lo se soy malvada) por cierto te adelanto una nueva pareja no diré quien es `para no arruinar la sorpresa pero intenta adivinar quién es . por cierto escribí un nuevo fic de dragon ball y seint seiya es un crossover al igual de trunks y saori .**

* * *

 _Shion estaba nervioso frente a el estaba el todo poderoso dios Zeus . sabía que una nueva guerra santa de desataría con su cosmos llamo a dohko de Libra debían estar preparados para el ataque de los ángeles de el dios del trueno ._

 _-Dohko escucha con calma quiero que cuando te de la orden enciendas en reloj de cronos eso nos dará algo de ventaja. una nueva guerra santa esta por dar inicio y nuestro deber es proteger la vida de Athena ._

 _-Entiendo no te preocupes encenderé el reloj y defenderemos a Athena …. del todo poderoso Zeus – contesto con los ojos cerrados ._

 _Zeus estudiaba minuciosamente al joven que sostenía a su hija de la mano para él era un simple humano. no podía perdonar tal ofensa, el había cumplido el capricho de su hija de revivir a sus santos caídos pero le había dejado en claro que no podía enamorarse de un simple mortal y lo había desobedecido deliberadamente ._

 _-Cómo pudiste cometer tal pecado.. Athena enamorarte de un mortal es la peor ofensa para un dios me encargare de limpiar esa falta no te preocupes hija mia tu alma descansara en los campos elíseos – y por primera vez el dios lloro le dolía tener que acabar con la vida de su hija pero sabia que no habia otra manera de limpiar su honor._

 _Los caballeros dorados habían sido informados por Dohko sobre lo que estaba pasando con su diosa ellos estaban dispuestos a defender a su diosa contra su vida. Todos sabían que desde la llegada de aquel joven su diosa se notaba más radiante que nunca. Además que por fin ella cumpliría uno de sus sueños ser madre ¿Quién se creía el dios del trueno para negarle esa dicha a su diosa . El había tenido hijos con mortales no tenía la suficiente moral para jusgar a su diosa ._

 _-Padre no involucres a la tierra en este asunto , la única culpable soy yo si vaz a castigar a alguien esa soy yo – saori soltó la mano de trunks para caminar a donde estaba el dios del trueno quedando frente a el ._

 _Zeus Gruño al ver el vientre de Saori .sabía que pronto daría a luz, eso lo puso furioso Athena desde la era del mito se había mantenido pura ya que había rechazado muchos dioses había sido corrompida por un simple humano por primera vez le levanto la mano a saori para golpearla .Todos se quedaron asombrados Los caballeros dorados estaba furiosos que tacaron al dios del trueno una nueva guerra santa había dado inicio Goku volteo a ver a el peli preocupado a un no era el momento de que expulsara sus poderes_

 _-¡Eres un maldito! … Como te atreves a tocar a mi saori – el joven gruñía intentando controlar su ira cerrando sus puños con fuerza estaba molesto ese dios le recordaba a black goku - Estoy arto de los dioses que se atreven a juzgar a los humanos – se transformo el super saiyajin lanzándose a atacar a el dios pero Toma se interpuso en medio ._

 _-Toma mata a ese humano insolente – ordeno el dios furioso del cielo caian relámpagos._

 _La pelea había empezado en el santuario tanto los caballeros dorados, las guerreras de artemisa como los saiyajin peleaban, Goku estaba emocionado Ares realmente era un dios poderoso la pelea era cuerpo a cuerpo esa era la especialidad de el saiyajin , mientras tanto vegeta estaba luchando con Apolo ninguno había tomado la ventaja en el combate .eso empezaba a cansar al príncipe de los saiyajin que se transformo en super saiyajin ._

 _-Sabes eres muy fuerte realmente estoy emocionado con esta pelea – comento goku con una media sonrisa poniéndose en posición de pelea -_

 _-No me tutees humano acabare con todos ustedes y luego con Athena –comento Ares atacando a el saiyajin lo cual el esquivo._

 _Los caballeros dorados luchaban con los santos de Zeus la pelea era igual, ninguno permitiría que tocaran a su diosa en ese momento los caballeros de bronce se les unieron ellos portaban sus armaduras divinas._

 _-Son unos idiotas desperdiciar la nueva vida que les fue entregada por los dioses –exclamó con burla Ryo uno de los santos de Zeus quien paliaba con Aioria de leo –golpe de la bestia – grito impactando a el santo de leo quien se estrello con el muro ._

 _-No cantes victoria tan rápido, nosotros no perderemos nuestro deber es con nuestra diosa y la protegeremos con nuestra vida – aioria se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad el ataque de aquellos caballeros era realmente poderoso pero el no se daría por vencido tan rápido._

 _Saori tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas no era justo que sus santos estuvieran pagando por lo que ella había hecho , veía la pelea de trunks con Toma al semi saiyajin le estaba constando trabajo defenderse no cavia duda que el poder de aquel caballero era inmenso ._

 _-Padre detén esto por favor los caballeros no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando si quieres castigar a alguien que se a mi –saori se dejo caer al piso ante la mirada atonica de bulma ,milk ,numero 18 y el mismo patriarca del santuario ._

 _-Está bien… Athena detendré la batalla a cambio de tu vida –El dios lo pensó unos minutos para luego acceder comenzó a acercarse ellos , el Ex caballero de Aries se puso en medio para proteger a su diosa pero fue lanzado por el gran cosmos del dios ._

 _-¡Shion! – la diosa grito al ver a su caballero que le costaba trabajo levantarse A causa del impacto en las columnas del coliseo._

 _-Estas lista Athena te daré una muerte tranquila sin dolor es lo menos que puedo hacer por uno de mis hijos – comento el dios quedando a unos centímetros de saori estaba a punto de golpearla pero trunks apareció en medio dándole un golpe que lo hiso retroceder unos pasos._

 _-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi Saori! No me importa que seas su padre – el chico se puso en posición de pelea estaba transformado en un super saiyajin volteando a ver a peli lila -estas bien preciosa._

 _-Ese maldito muchacho como fue que llego a ese lugar tan rápido – Toma estaba mirando al suelo era imposible el había llegado al lugar donde estaba Athena y su dios en unos segundos._

 _-Pero como fue que llegaste a este lugar tan rápido –pregunto la diosa sorprendida –estabas bastante lejos, de todos modos no hubieras intervenido con mi muerte todo se solucionaría ._

 _-¡Callate ¡ no te atrevas a repetir eso –grito el chico con los ojos cerrados con coraje – no quiero perderte a ti también no lo soportaría saori llehe justo a tiempo para detener a ese maldito y todo fue gracias a la tele trasportación que el señor goku me enseño._

 _Zeus no lo podía creer, ningún humano le había puesto una mano encima y un simple niño no solo lo había golpeado sino que estaba sangrando fruño el seño con ira no se lo perdonaría jamás lo mataría de la manera más dolorosa posible ._

 _-Esto lo pagaras caro – el dios lanzo uno de sus truenos al chico del futuro lo cual esquivo para luego darle un golpe en el estomago – ese es el dolor que sentí por tu golpe – exclamo Zeus mientras el chico se tocaba el estomago._

 _En otro lado del coliseo Kanon se encontraba paliando con uno de los caballeros del dios Apolo. el gemelo de saga vestía la armadura sagrada que solo era dada al guardia personal del patriarca no le costaba trabajo defenderse ._

 _-Espero eso te enseñe que no debes subestimar a un caballero de Athena – comento cerrando los ojos ._

 _-Valla valla Mira a quien me encontré A kanon de géminis por fin podremos solucionar nuestros propios asuntos –al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida sonrio con malicia._

 _\- Mi archienemigo Rhadamanthys de wivern ….. no pensé que tendría que matarte de nuevo – sonrió de medio lado provocando la ira del juez quien lo ataco con una de sus técnicas más poderosas ._

 _-Que te pasa Kanon es que soy más rápido que tu velocidad de la luz - se reía el juez mientras atacaba el ex santo de géminis quien solo se cubría._

 _-No seas idiota el mismo ataque no funciona contra los caballeros observa cómo se destruyen las galaxias …..!EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS ¡ -grito atacándolo y el juez fue abatido por una lluvia de golpes_

 _Saga quien se encontraba luchando con Minos sintió el cosmos de su gemelo estaba realmente orgulloso de kanon , sabía que podía vencer a alguien como Rhadamanthys con facilidad a hora el tenia que derrotar a minos lo antes posible para poder ir ayudar a su diosa._

 _-Que te pasa saga no eres uno de los caballeros dorados mas fuertes no lo estas demostrando – Minos Lanzo una bola de energía a saga la cual es le regreso con la misma cosmos energía ambas chocaron haciendo templara parte del santuario .-No tengo tiempo que perder con una basura como tu – Hablo saga mientras ambas fuerzas chocaban – terminemos con esto de una vez._

 _Saga estaba concentrado en la pelea con Minos cuando volteo un poco su vista y pudo ver a Shiana quien había sido atrapada por Remi de gusano, el mejor que nadie sabía del poder de la amazona pero parecía estar en problemas era bien sabido que ese gusano estrujaba a sus víctimas hasta matarlas debía terminar con Minos lo antes posible para poder auxiliar a shinna .sonrió al sentían cosmos familiar era nada más y nada menos que el hombre mas cercano al dios Shaka de virgo ._

 _-Regresa al infierno gusano –El tesoro del cielo – Remi fue lanzado lejos abatido por el cosmos de Shaka de virgo. shiana respiraba con dificultad tocándose el cuello ._

 _-Porque alguien como tu me ayudo – pregunto shiana recuperándose un poco ya que aun le costaba respirara causa de los tentáculos de aquel gusano – eres uno de los caballeros más orgulloso, por que ayudar a una simple santo de plata como yo._

 _-Por que aunque no lo parezcas eres una mujer y Buda no permite dañar a una mujer –comento el santo mas sercano al dios ganándose un gruñido de molestia de la amazona ._

 _-Claro que soy una mujer idiota – la peli verde salió corriendo dejando al santo de virgo con una sonrisa esa chica realmente tenia agallas no cualquiera lo llamaba idiota y mas a el uno de los más temidos del santuario ._

 _Zeus era realmente un dios poderoso Trunks apenas podía defenderse de sus ataques, no sabía cómo podía luchar con aquel dios tan poderoso se sentía frustrado `por no ser copas de derrotarlo. lo iba atacar con un Hamehameha cuando sintió dos ki conocidos para el tanto goku como vegeta dejaron e pelear . para mirar a los dueños de esos ki por fin Black y zamasu habían parecido_

 _-Veo que te están dando una paliza gusano – comento black sonriendo de medio lado – me pregunto qué fue lo que le hiciste para que te quiera matar Ah por cierto estos dos son tus amigos –hablo mostrándole los cuerpos inconcintes de Mai y Yayirobe dejándolos caer ._

 _El chico no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Mai su mejor amiga estaba inconsciente corrió para poder atrapar los dos cuerpos se incoo con lagrimar en los ojos abrazando el cuerpo de Mai Al ver aquello saori no pudo evitar ponerse celosa y triste tal vez trunks tenia sentí miento por la chica ._

 _-No sabia que los saiyajin tenían sentimientos si ustedes son maquinas de matar – comento con cinismo zamasu a un lado de black ._

 _-Yo soy un terrícola y esto no se los perdonare son unos malditos miserables – el chico se puso de pie mirando con odio a los dos dioses – por Mai Yayirobe y mi madre los matare lo juro – grito atacando a black ._

* * *

 **Que les puedo decir quise darle mas protagonismo a los santos dorados para poder centrarme en trunks en el capítulo que viene , saori esta con celos por mai jaja soy mala con ella bueno chicos quiero sugerirles mis otras dos historias nuevas una es utambién es un crossover de seint seiya y dragon ball con saori y trunks como pareja la historia es diferente a la mirada del angel y la otra es de seint de shiana y shaka por cierto chicas me han plagiado esta historia poniendo en lugar a seint seiya y naruto como villano a black naruto y héroe a sasuke con saori me parece una falta de verdad la historia original es mia por eso les pido que si la leen reportela no es justo robar el trabajo de otros**


	15. Chapter 15 Celos y nuevos enfrentamiento

_**¡ Hola … como están chicas y chicos . soy una mala persona 2 semanas sin subir un nuevo capítulo de la historia bueno tengo una buena razón lo que pasa es que estado trabajando en mi nuevo fic ,Amarte o Matarte ; se que no tengo justificación es por eso que hoy domingo y jueves subiré capítulos hay otra razón para actualizar la historia seguido y es porque quiero terminar la saga de black, para dar inicio el torneo del poder.. si como lo leen esta historia tendrá una nueva saga .A un no sé cuantos capítulos falta para terminar El arco de Black goku pero ya tengo unas ideas en mente para el torneo de Zeno sama. Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo 15 no se olviden de un comentario por ultimo les recomeindo mis otras dos historias**_

* * *

 _Black junto a Zamasu habían llegado al santuario. Goku volteo a ver a vegeta con el seño fruñido, no cabía duda que el Ki de ese sujeto se había incrementado de una manera impresionante .La única vez Ese tipo los había superado .Vegeta Miraba a Black con ira al recordar las palabras de Su hijo la manera tan cobarde en que mato a Bulma apretó sus puños con ira aumentando su ki al ver como aquel Estúpido se burlaba de ellos_

 _-Ni se te ocurra intervenir en esta pelea kakaroto yo seré quien haga pedazos ese maldito insecto – salió volando para golpear a Black quien esquivaba los ataques sus ataques con suma facilidad._

 _-Ese es todo el poder de un Saiyajin de Raza Pura, no cabe duda aunque los humanos intenten igualar a los dioses siempre serán seres inferiores – exclamo Black con una sonrisa de superioridad dándole una patada a vegeta mandándolo a una de las ruinas que estaban en el santuario._

 _-Vegeta! –Grito goku para luego dirigir su mirada a su Clon- Maldito nunca te lo perdonare – el que era considerado por muchos el hombre más fuerte de universo se transformo en super saiyajin , para poder pelear al mismo nivel de Black por un momento la pelea estaba pareja goku daba golpes y patadas que en muchas ocasiones lograban darle a aquel maligno sujeto ._

 _Todos los Dioses y santos miraban la pelea, estaban sorprendidos del poder que esos dios tenían e incluso en muchas ocasiones sentían que esos dos los habían superado pero eso era ridículo esos dos eran simples mortales ellos eran dioses seres superiores y muy por encima de aquellos humanos .Trunks miraba como Goku y su padre le hacían frente a Black que en muchas ocasiones eran superados._

 _-Krillin Aun te quedan semillas del ermitaño – pregunto trunks volteando a ver al calvo al escucharlo saco la bolsa en donde guardaban aquellas semillas._

 _-Si dejarme veo cuantas me quedan –el calvo se puso a contarlas daba gracias al maestro Karin que les había dado bastantes –solo quedan 5 semillas del ermitaño._

 _-Dame dos por favor –el Peli azul camino donde estaba su amigo quien le dio las dos semillas para luego regresar a donde estaba Mai y Yajirobe inconscientes dándole primero al gordo quien empezaba a recuperarse de sus heridas pero Mai era un caso distinto sus heridas eran más graves El chico se puso la semilla en la boca para luego acercar sus labios a la de la chica._

 _Saori quien vio aquella acción sintió como algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, ella no entendía por qué Trunks hacia tal cosa donde quedaron eras palabras de amor que horas antes le había dicho sin poder contenerlo comenzó a sentirse celosa de aquella otra mujer no podía negar que era bonita pero sobre todo tenía una ventaja por sobre ella la cual era que lo conocía mejor esa chica sabia más cosas de el .Mai al ver al chico no pudo habitar Abrazarlo con fuerza._

 _-Tranquila Mai todo va estar bien – el chico la ayudo a levantarse para mirar el cielo donde su papa y goku luchaban con aquellos dioses cuando sintió una presencia que el conocía y la cual odiaba con todo su ser –Zamasu .-susurro el joven al ver aquella deidad quien caminaba Hacia ellos con aquella sonrisa sínica y de superioridad que el tanto odiaba ._

 _-Si se hubieran quedado muertos no tendrían que sentir el verdadero terror de la muerte pero que se le puede hacer los humanos por naturaleza son estúpidos y muy ignorantes._

 _Trunsk se transformo en super saiyajin para poder pelear con Zamasu la pelea era pareja, a diferencia de Black, Zamas no tenía un poder tan aterrado lo que lo hacía peligroso era la inmortalidad que poseía pero él podía hacerle frente si se trataba de una pelea._

 _-No permitiré que sigas destruyendo mi mundo lo escuchaste Zamasu – grito el chico mientras golpeaba al kai shin .en un descuido trunks le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo mando unos metros de donde se encontraban paliando goku y vegeta en contra de black ._

 _Los saiyajin estaban en desventaja el poder de Black era muy grande parecía que con cada golpe que goku y vegeta le daban lo volvían mas fuerte los saiyajin de raza puro se empezaban desesperar en todas las batallas que habían tenido nunca habían sentido aquella desesperación que sentían al pelear con aquel misterioso hombre_

 _-Diablos cada golpe que le damos el no los devuelve y con el doble de fuerza comienza a cansarme – gruño vegeta apretando su puño impotente al no poder ganarle a esa copia barata de kakaroto ._

 _Afuera de la Casa de Aries Saori junto a los caballeros de Bronce miraban la pelea con esos dos hombres .Saori sintió la patada de su bebe hincándose un poco a pesar de que el bebe tenía 6 meses de gestación sus patadas cada vez eran más fuertes, Shion al notar a su diosa hincaba se acerco para ayudarla a ponerse de pie cuando vieron a como el dios del Trueno se acercaba a ellos con el seño fruñido el Dios iba a aprovechar que aquel muchacho estaba distraído para matar a su hija así corregiría aquella falta_

 _-¡Muro de Cristal!-Grito Shion al notar las intenciones de Zeus en ese momento un muro invisible apareció, si era necesario El ex caballero de Aries ataba dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger a su diosa._

 _-Crees que algo como esto me va detener se ve que no conoces el poder del un dios como yo, pero bien los matare a los dos – El dios del trueno destruyo la Pared caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su hija .El patriarca se puso frente a ella para defenderla ._

 _Bulma y Milk estaba asustadas por inercia le Esposa de Vegeta corrió a abrazar a Saori , ella no iba a permitir que ese hombre lastimara su nuera y a su nieto el dios sonrio con malasia aquella mujeres no estaban nada mal tal vez después de aquella batalla las tomaría como Amantes una pequeña diversión para el ._

 _-Sabes que tu poder ya no es el mismo de antes Shion…. Quítate de en medio y te perdonare el vida – el dios quedo frente al ex Aries –debo limpiar el honor de Athena una diosa tan débil no debe gobernar el mundo de los humanos y me encargare de limpiar este mundo._

 _-No lo Haré…. Ustedes los dioses no entienden nada daría mi vida para proteger la de Athena… No quiero decir a Saori .desde la era del Mito ninguna reencarnación de nuestra Diosa había sido tan humana como lo es Saori es por eso que nosotros los caballeros de Athena estamos dispuestos dar la vida por ella sin pensarlo – Shion hablo volteando a ver a la peli lila con ternura se preparo para atacar a aquel imponente dios. Sabia que los caballeros dorados se encontraban luchando con los guardianes de los dioses y Trunks estaba ayudando a aquellos hombres… solo le quedaba para proteger a su diosa –Si he de morir que así sea…¡EXTINCION ESTELAR !-Grito moviendo sus manos para adelante apareciendo cientos de rallos que iban directo al dios el cual los detuvo con una sola mano ._

 _-Los caballeros dorados son considerados por muchos como los más poderosos entre los 88 caballeros de Athena, pero para mí no son más que seres insignificantes – Zeus miro su mano con la que había detenido el ataque de el ex caballero dorado para luego devolverle el ataque pero con más fuerza mandando al de Aires a las ruinas donde quedo sepultado._

 _Shion intento ponerse de pie. pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte y debía reconocer que ya no era tan joven como antes , Zeus Dirigió su vista a donde estaba su hija y aquellas dos mujeres camino a su dirección nadie podría salvar a su débil hija todo estaba saliendo tal cual el plan . No muy lejos de allí Saga De Geminis noto el cosmos de Zeus cerca de Athena sabia las intenciones de el dios del trueno intento ir a ayudarla pero fue detenido por Minos._

 _-No pensaras escapar de nuestra batalla Saga de Geminis o eres tan cobarde que solo puedes hacer eso para salvar tu miserable vida – el espectro rio burlándose del caballero de la Tercera casa ._

 _-No digas estupideces No tiene caso perder el tiempo con una basura como tu – el de Geminis rio de medio lado burlándose Lo que ocasiono la ira del juez ._

 _-No eres más que un hablador… me encargare de mandarte al infierno – El juez le lanzo una de sus mejores técnicas no podía perder con un simple caballero de athena su orgullo no sería manchado._

 _-Eres un completo idiota, Jamas le aras daño a un caballero con la misma técnica- el de Geminis sostenía el poder del Juez con su mano manteniendo los ojos cerrados – desaparece de una vez Minos –¡EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS !-Saga ataco con su técnica más poderosa el juez fue abatido el de géminis de dio l vuelta para irse ._

 _-Aun no terminamos esta pelea – un lastimado minos se ponía de pie con dificultad escupiendo sangre –Ni creas que me has derrotado con eso._

 _-Valla se ve que eres persistente pero como te he dicho no tengo tiempo que perder con una basura como tu._

 _Black estaba paliando con vegeta… cada sonrisa de superioridad hacia que el príncipe de los saiyajin se pusiera furioso no podía ser que la pésima copia de kakaroto fuera más fuerte que él en un momento de distracción Black le dio un golpe en el estomago para luego darle una patada que lo mando a la casa de Tauro._

 _-Aunque los humanos intenten ser iguales a los dioses no son más que seres inferiores -Black se mantenía en el aire con los brazos cruzados miraba con desprecio a goku y a trunks ._

 _-Los Humanos nos son más que seres inferiores que se atreven desafiar a los dioses , antes de mandarlos al infierno les voy a mostrar una verdadera transformación – black o sonrio para empezar a elevar su Ki ,todos se sorprendieron al sentir aquel poder tan monstruoso , El caballo de aquel dios era Rosado y sus ojos habían cambiado a verde –Miren esta transformación no es hermosa La bautizare como ustedes los mortales lo hacen Rose soy un super saiyajin Rose ._

 _-Este tipo va a matarnos-exclamo Krillin al llegar a donde goku estaba – jamás había sentido un poder como este_

 _Black apareció enfrente de goku, dándole un golpe que lo mando a bolar a la casa de Aries , Goku estaba acorralado la Fuerza que Black estaba ejerciendo era mucha y al saiyajin le costaba liberarse , black se acerco para quedar a pocos metros de el ._

 _-Quieres saber por qué nos parecemos… Robe tu cuerpo le pedí a las súper esferas del dragon que tu y yo intercambiáramos cuerpo –Son goku no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando aquel sujeto le había robado su cuerpo ._

 _-Cuéntale que le paso a su adorada esposa e hijo –Zamasu estaba disfrutando torturar a goku sabia que sería un golpe muy duro para el al enterarse lo que les había o pasado a su adorada familia._

 _-Luego de robarte u cuerpo viaje a la tierra para matarte y luego mate a tu esposa e hijo –eso ultimo habia sido un golpe duro para son goku a pesar de que nunca lo demostrara el amaba a su familia y esos malditos los habían matado ._

 _-Bastardo como pudiste matar a Milk y a goten esto jamás te lo perdonare – son goku gruño empezando a elevar su poder estaba realmente furioso .Black se separo de el al sentir como el poder del saiyajin aumentaba lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona._

 _Sin Que zamasu se diera cuenta, goku se tele trasporto para quedar frente a black el saiyajin estaba realmente furioso por lo que esos sujetos le habían hecho a su familia goku daba golpes que black no podía esquivar para luego darle una patada que lo mando a bolar, se tele trasporto para que zamasu quedara en atrás de el y darle un golpe en la cara y luego atacarlo con un Hamehameha .cuando se dispuso a golpear el rostro de aquel ser maligno black le sostuvo la mano dándole una patada que lo mando de nuevo al suelo ._

 _-Ese tipo es demasiado fuerte –Goku se limpiaba la sangre del rostro – pero si mis cálculos no fallan el poder de trunks lo supera_

 _Vegeta se encontraba inconsciente a causa del daño que Black le había causado, Gohan y Picoro ayudaron a quitar el escombro que estaba sobre él para luego darle una semilla del ermitaño a los pocos minutos El saiyajin se recupero volteando a ver a todos lados para luego dirigir su mirada al cielo, el Ki de aquel sujeto era demasiado grande pero no superaba el de trunks cuando mostro su verdadero poder era hora que su hijo defendiera a su planeta._

 _-Cuantas semillas quedan –pregunto el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin mientras miraba al hijo mayor de goku ._

 _-Solo quedan dos –contesto gohan quedando sorprendido cuando vegeta se las arrebato ._

 _-con estas serán más que suficientes – tanto gohan como picoro salieron volando a tras del príncipe de los saiyajin al llegar a donde se entraban Trunks y Goku quienes estaban en pésimas condiciones black les había dado una paliza ._

 _Vegeta les entrego las semillas a cada uno. Gohan y picoro no daban crédito a lo que estaban sintiendo el ki de ese sujeto era más fuerte que el de goku en estado Blue ,todos los caballeros, Santos de los dioses e incluso estos mismos habían llegado a lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea que decidiría el destino del universo entero_

 _-Black No puedo ganarte – el dios sonrió al escuchar las palabras de goku , por fin los humanos estaban aceptado que eran inferiores a los dioses ._

 _-Los mortales no son nada comparado con los dioses, por fin te diste cuenta son goku que jamás podrás ganarme es hora que los mande a todos al infierno ._

 _-Te equivocas Black , lo único que dije es que yo no puedo derrotarte pero estuve haciendo cálculos y hay alguien que es capaz de matarte con sus poderes – Goku voló a donde estaba El peli azul a quien le sonrió – Trunks quiero que tu pelees contra el ._

 _Las palabras de goku causo gracia a los dioses como aquel muchacho podría ganarle a un sujeto como ese ellos .no sentían gran poder en el ,Trunks estaba confundido el no era capaz de ganarle a black por eso había viajado al pasado para pedir ayuda a son goku y a hora él le pedía que luchara contra el ._

 _-Te has vuelto loco como puedes pedirle a trunks que luche contra ese moustro … lo matara – exclamo Mai enojada ella no podría tolerar que algo le pasara al hombre del Cual estaba embarazada ._

 _-Guarda silencio por favor –le pidió saori al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Artemisa le había pedido a Zeus que arreglaran las cosas cuando terminaran la pela contra aquel ser maligno de gran poder ._

 _-¿Quién eres? …¿Por qué me dices que guarde silencio? –Exclamo enojada Mai al ser callada por una desconocida._

 _Tanto milk como bulma sudaron fría no se necesitaba ser una genio para darse cuenta que Mai estaba enamorada de trunks y Saori estaba celosa de ella._

 _-Yo soy la pareja de Trunks –aquellas palabras le habían caído como balde de agua fría a la peli negra eso no podía ser ella siempre pensó que trunks seria su esposo y a hora esa chica le había dicho que la mujer de el era ella al bajar la vista un poco noto el abultado vientre de la diosa._

 _-Estas embazada –Mai intentaba no derramar ninguna lagrima pero esto había sido e un golpe muy duro para ella – su sueño de ser madre el poder darle un hijo a trunks otra mujer lo habían cumplido sin ser capaz de evitarlo sentía un gran desprecio por esa mujer porque ella había logrado cumplir lo que ella tanto quería._

 _-Si lo estoy tengo 6 meses y es por eso que que confió en el sé que le ganara a ese sujeto él lo hará por su hijo – Saori sonrió con calidez tocando su vientre sintiendo las pataditas de su bebe ._

 _ **Que les pareció el capitulo bastante largo , por fin Saori dejo en claro que ella es la única dueña de trunks como les había dicho a partir de a hora los capítulos serán mas largos ya que quiero empezar a escribir la saga del torneo del poder tengo varias ideas pregunta que creen que ara mai a hora que sabe del bebe de saori y trunks**_


End file.
